


Summer Menage

by AnniKay



Series: French Lessons [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKay/pseuds/AnniKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next story in the Learning French Universe. It will be from many different perspectives, and will take care of the summer between Junior and Senior year.  A series of connected one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parental Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> (Friday Night, Last Day of Junior Year)  
> Jones/Evans Home

Sander Point of View

Man things sure have changed quickly. Just last Friday we were still stuck in that craptastic motel room, nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, praying that Benton and Danica wouldn't change their minds. Now here we, at least Gabby and I, are sitting in this wonderful house eating Chinese food and drinking win with three people who have bypassed friends and become better family than most of our own. The kids are happy all of them off on two separate sleepovers. The teens are over destroying someone else's sheets. While the kids are at Stacey's classmate's sleepover.

The hosts of the kids' sleepover are a set of triplets that have stayed Stacey's friends through the teasing and crap she's gotten since we lost our house. Of course the triplets have gotten a lot of teasing themselves. Those poor kids look like America Weasleys, and kids can be cruel to gingers. Plus the composition of the triplets meant that Stevie was happy. Two little boys and their sister meant that the numbers were once again even for Stevie. Sarah's presence usually left him out-womaned and outvoted. I think however tonight Sarah was the one outvoted. She would have been just as happy to hang out here or at her house with the twins.

Becah, on her child-free evening, had chosen to come over here and 'hang with the family'. now her singleness is something I just can't wrap my head around. I mean I love my wife and I would never, ever step outside my marriage but Rebecah Mayzer Puckerman is, well, she's hot, pretty, smart, funny and kind. How the hell is she still single? Her ex-husband must have been a complete fool to walk away from her-let alone Noah and Sarah.

Now talk about change. Noah… Mercedes, she was not a surprise. She was a return to type, just much better than anyone he's ever brought home. Sam has always preferred curvy women of color. Black, Latino, biracial girls, those were who you expect Sam to bring home. Quinn, she baffled me and Gabby both. She was a pretty enough girl, just so plastic that Gabs and I called her Barbie behind Sam's back. And God the way Sam was when he was with her. It really drove home the point that single sex education may be great for academics, but they severely stunted social development. He'd become exactly what he thought a non-southern girl would want from her perfect boyfriend. Only problem is he based his information on supposition from boys at his boarding school and teen dramas.

Then came that Santana girl. She was a piece of work. I mean she was closer to the norm physically…but she was like a devil on Sam's shoulder. She was all about petty vengeance. Which I'm not gonna lie, I can't blame Sammy boy for wanting. Being cheated on sucks at any age. But Santana and Sam together were all about getting back at Barbie. For both of them. You only have to talk to the girl for ten minutes to know she's completely in love with her best friend. It would be beautiful if she would just stop hiding who she is. But the change I just didn't see coming was Noah. Now unlike a lot of southern men I don't have any problem with homosexuality.

I'll even get up on my soapbox and call the small minded bigots just slap down stupid. I mean if you are gay, it just means that you were born to be sexually attracted to those of your same gender. It's not something you choose. No one chooses something that has the likelihood of making your life fifty-leven times more difficult. It's not an affront to God. I'm pretty sure if God didn't want some people to be gay…they wouldn't be. And all those folks who say that homosexuals are the devil's work…the devil ain't that damn strong folks. He can tempt us to sin…but he can't create anything. To think otherwise…that is the affront to God. Besides, every gay person I've ever known, I've known all along that they were gay, or in the case of the one fellow I've known since we were six…I knew he was different. I grew up with this kid and he made that Kurt kid seem manly. I will tell you this. He is a great person, one of the best Christians I know. He adopted two kids with his partner and throws the best Halloween parties in Nashville.

So it's not that Noah is a boy…it's just that I'm now wondering if I missed something. I mean were there signs and I just didn't see them? "Am I a bad dad?" I blurted out loud.

"Umm…Huh?" Benton asked. "That came out of nowhere. I thought we were trying to decide if we felt like going down to the game room to watch a movie."

"Actually…I get it." Danica chided her husband. "Now my question is, are you feeling like a bad dad because you are wondering if you should be so lax about our teenage kids having sex in our house and us not going pure de ape shit about it? or because you are wondering if others are gonna think you're a bad parent because you have had to move in with your teen son's girlfriend?" she asked with a small guilty smile. That smile let us know that she had been dealing with those two herself.

"Or is it the one I keep running into?" Becah asked kindly. "Am I a bad parent because I obviously missed something in my son's life if I had no clue that he was bisexual?"

I tapped my nose. "We have a winner, folks." I said honestly. "I've never been a judgmental soul. I don't care what people get up to in their bedrooms. And, as long as it's all between consenting adults, or young adults, I don't care who they do it with…I don't care that Sam loves Noah. I just-I figure that I should have known that this was a possibility. If I'm a good dad, shouldn't I have known? I mean Mercedes—I've expected him to come home gushing about her since I first saw her. And to be honest, he did. Even while he was with Quinn and Santana, he'd always come in and tell us how great she sounded singing this or that. And when she did that Aretha Franklin song that one night benefit show…I'm half surprised he didn't rub himself raw. But you didn't hear that from me. But still even hearing his half of the conversation with Noah laying out their plan to 'share' Mercedes because they both wanted to be with her so badly, I never saw them going this route. Even they assumed that eventually she would pick one."

"But they didn't realize how wounded her heart was." Danica said with a sad sigh.

"Puck used to come home some days absolutely furious because of things he'd said or done to Mercedes and Kurt. He was so angry at himself because he wasn't strong enough to stand up to his friends. To stand up for Mercedes. Angry that Kurt was always there when he did get a chance to see her. Hell, I think he was even a little angry at Mercedes because he wanted her so badly. Then everything happened with Quinn. Mercedes was the only one, for a while, who knew that Puck was Beth's father. He couldn't understand why she would agree with Quinn about him needing to continue to lie about Finn being the father. I had to be the one to point out that all he had shown her were the worst aspects of his personality. Then I had to hold him while he cried. You know it's been almost two years, and I'm still not sure if he was crying about having to deny the baby, or because he knew that he hadn't been the type of person Mercedes could even count as his friend."

"Well I, for one, am glad he'd finally grown the fuck up." Benton grumbled. "Because what he pulled when they were seeing each other last year…that was some messed up bullshit. I think you will all understand when I say I was really ready to take that boy to the carpet."

"I was right there with you, Benton. He was finally seeing a girl I'm not ashamed to see walk in the door. One even Sarah could hang around, and he screws it up running behind Santana 'McKinley High's Bike' Lopez. I like the girl don't get me wrong. She's actually kind of funny. But she is so not right for Noah. There is something narcissistic or quasi-incestuous about those two being together." Becah told us with a shiver of disgust. "Mercedes must have a heart of gold to be able to forgive him for that bullshit."

"Back on point people." Danica groaned before Becah and Bent could sink their teeth into a discussion of Mercedes many, sterling qualities. Bent loved the discussion because he was so very proud of his little girl. And Becah liked the discussion because she was so very relieved that Puck had gotten his head out of his ass and started growing up. "Sander, you and Gabby are great parents. You can tell because Stevie, Stacey and Sam are all such great kids. Maybe you didn't see Noah coming simply because Sam didn't see him coming." She gave us a naughty smile before continuing. "Though, I'm sure he's seen him cumming a lot by now." We all moaned at her horrible joke. "But seriously. I think that Noah and Sam are together because they love each other so much emotionally, that they need to express it physically. The love they felt for Mercy was so all encompassing that they began to see what she saw in each other, and they couldn't help but fall in love with each other as well. If that made any sense at all."

"What she is saying," Gabby explained with a smirk. "Is that Sam is Willow, Mercedes is Xander, and Noah is Tara. Our kids are just smart enough and have enough heart to share."

"So Sam loves Noah despite his gender, just because of who he is. Therefore I didn't miss anything. There wasn't anything to miss. My son just has a huge heart, which is something I knew all along." I said with a chuckle. I'm pretty sure they all heard the relief in my voice.

"Ok, now that that 'parenting crisis' has been resolved, can we talk about the huge pink elephant in the room?" Danica said with a huge sigh. "Lyor Cohen and his development deal…and what it means for the kid or even if we should be considering it."

"We can do that…maybe somebody can hit me with a few cons…cause whenever I start tryin' to figure it out…I'm not hitting on many." I said honestly. "I mean the man even put the college tuition thing in writing."

"It, it just seems a little too good to be true." Gabby said worriedly. "But I did e-mail a few friends back home and they all agree that Warner's Development contracts are now is one of the best out there. As far as Nashville is concerned, if you're gonna do a development deal…that's the one you want. Apparently they completely redid them after Prince turned himself into the symbol. They got a lot of bad press after that."

"Ok my con…do we really think they will concentrate on college if they already have this on the backburner. Won't they mainly work on their record, not their studies?" Bent asked concerned.

"I actually think that's not even a real problem. It may worry you, but Mercy, at least, has always planned to get a degree that would allow her to keep track of her music career and not be taken advantage of by others." Dani sighed. "I worry about how well they will be able to their promise to us as far as keep their sexual relationship from leading to parenthood before they have earned their degrees. They will be alone in New York, and they will be busy and distracted…I just think that maybe we should look into a more long term birth control solution for them. With the pill, it would only take forgetting on the exactly wrong day and boom…we're all grandparents. Because we all know that the boys will never even try to find out who is the biological father." She finished with a laugh.

"Actually, Dani has a point. I'm assuming we're not gonna bother with trying to tell them they have to have three separate places, because for what they would each pay for a studio, we can actually get them a really nice place. And if some of the other New Directions decide to go to school in the area, we can split the rent even further than our three families." Becah reasoned.

"But don't freshmen have to live in dorms?" Gabby asked. I know we had we when we went to college.

"No. thank goodness." Becah shook her head. "Those dorms are super expensive. The only kids who live in them have no choice. Either they are there on scholarships that cover campus room and board, or they're from other countries."

"Crap so now we have to figure out how to get them an apartment in Manhattan too?" I groaned.

"And set up their kitchen and bathroom." Gabby laughs.

"And an office and their bedroom." Bent said laughing at the look on my face.

Gabby got a thoughtful look on her face. "We should get together lists of what they will need. I say we lock them into color choices and everything now. That way we can buy everything piece by piece, over the course of the next year, rather than having to do it all at one time. By the time they get ready to go, we should have made a good dent."

"Actually that's a good idea." Becah grinned. "You guys just don't know how expensive buying things in the city can be. We'd probably save ourselves a ton of money by buying it here, and shipping it to either Mom or Saul next summer. In fact I know that Saul has a storage unit in his building." Becah said starting to get really enthusiastic. "Besides we probably won't feel the budget crunch anywhere as bad if all this buying is stretched out rather than doing it all at once. I mean the three laptops alone is gonna be killer."

Benton looked very happy with the thought of not having to do this all alone. "It looks like this is all working out for the good. I mean at least now we'll all be able to work on this together. We'll talk with the kids, and let them know all about the plan. Mercy usually works during summers so rather than spending it all on shopping with Kurt, she can spend it all on, well, different shopping with Kurt."

"Noah runs his pool cleaning and landscaping business during the summers. I'm sure that he'd love to have Sam working with him. He makes really decent money. And he's actually really frugal. After he buys his supplies, he puts half into a college fund for Sarah; he started a smaller one for Beth, and the rest he puts up for his after high school life. I'm pretty sure that he thought the best he'd be able to do is to turn his business full time. But going to college is a much better use to me. He really only leaves himself about fifty bucks a week." Rebecah said proudly.

"Maybe we should start a support group for all the New Direction parents whose kids are going to the Big Apple." Dani joked. "Or really all the New Direction parents in general. I mean, we'll still have kids, but most of them, they'll have empty nests. And you know Carol and Burt will probably have trouble adjusting."

"You want us to stay that long?" Gabby asked sincerely surprised and deeply touched.

"Hell to the yeah." Bent laughed. "God can you imagine me and Dani rattling around this big ass house all by ourselves after next summer. Jesus, the house was already too quiet with just us and Mercy. You and your kids have brought life back into it. We'd always assumed we'd downsize after the kids were all gone, but with the market the way it is. We'd take a major bath. So we might as well stay, and so should you guys. Truth be told, if Becah didn't own her own house, we'd move her and Sarah in here too."

We shared a laugh and finally headed to the game room to watch a movie. Before we could begin to argue on which movie to watch, Gabby had a thought. "Oh my God, you know, if we did get Becah and Sarah in here, this whole town would start talkin' about how we're the Commune."

We all looked around at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing. I've gotta say…some change is damn good.


	2. Three for Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shower Curtain in question is the VeraBath Wildflowers Bathroom Collection Curtain at (Just in case you wanted to see what the hullaballoo was about.)

Mercedes Point of View

"I don't give a flying fuck whose name is on it. It was butt fucking ugly." Puck shouted as we entered my room-our room pretty much now.

"I liked it." I defended staunchly. "It was Vera Wang for Christ's sake, and it was on sale."

"Mercy, it was on sale because it was so ugly no one wanted it." Sam said agreeing with Puck.

"I see…is this how you two think things are going to be? You two think you are just gonna gang up on me whenever you feel like it." I shouted.

"No. Cedes. Damn…but we're not gonna roll over and let you walk all over us either." Puck returned.

I'm not sure why I'm so angry. I just really, really don't get how they could feel this way. The Shower curtain was adorable. It was Vera for criminy's sake. "Look the moms want everything picked out and on the stupid wish list by the end of the week. How are we going to get this done if we can't agree on the simplest thing?"

"That's bullshit. We just don't want that ugly ass bathroom set. We've got the kitchen done. We agreed on the colors for the bedroom. Hell we even got the electronics picked out." Puck argued back. "And it's only friggin' Wednesday."

"Yeah but you two have appointments all day Saturday, and I have to work Friday. We needed to get this shit done." I said angrily biting out every word.

"Ok…Everybody calm the fuck down." Sam Shouted, starting to lose his temper as well. "What the hell? You're pissed because, what? We don't like that loud ass, ugly shower curtain? So now we automatically have to agree with you on every little thing?"

"No, but you can learn to like that 'loud ass, ugly' shower curtain, or you can learn to like Rosy Palm and her five sisters." I threatened. Yeah that was just a touch too far. Sam and Puck exchanged dark looks. Sam growled and yanked me into his arms. He lowered his head and captured my lips in a fierce, punishing kiss.

Puck moved up behind me and whispered darkly. "I know you didn't just threaten to withhold out pussy from us. Over some old bullshit." His fingers made quick work of the buttons of my over shirt. My tank top was ripped apart in his strong hands when he realized that Sam had no intention of taking his lips from mine.

Sam threaded his fingers in my hair; too pissed to care about my weave. His mouth bit its way down my neck, and then back up to my ear. "You should never make a threat you aren't willing to follow through on. We all know that you like our dicks inside you too much to keep those pretty little thighs of yours closed when we want them open. Now open them." He snarled.

I swear. My legs opened of their own volition. Puck had gotten my capris undone and down around my ankles. With my legs spread he reached out and ripped my panties off me. Before I could even consider thinking of something to say, Sam picked me up and crossed to my bed. I fought him like a wildcat. Twisting and squirming until he almost dropped me. But still. I ended up face down across his lap. His hand came down on my ass hard. "Knew your ass would be beautiful when spanked, just perfect. Now. Whose pussy is this?" Sam asked me.

However it was Puck who answered. He came up behind me and removed my shoes and pants. I heard his zipper and the foil wrapped of a condom. "She knows it's our pussy. That's why she's so fucking wet right now. Because she knows it's ours and we're gonna fuck it."

Sam's hand came down again so hard I couldn't help but cry out. I tried my best to make it sound as though I was crying out in pain rather than pleasure. "It's our pretty little pussy." Sam whispered his voice dark and pleased. "Puck's gonna fuck it first." I felt the slick condom covered head of Puck's cock pushing into me.

"Oooohhoo." I moaned as Puck filled me quickly not bothering to let me get used to his size and girth as he usually did.

"Never threaten to keep this tight, sweet, little cunt from us. Ever again." He growled thrusting and retreating on each and every word. God it felt so fucking good.

Sam wasn't done administering my punishment. Even as Puck moved in and out of me Sam's large, strong, calloused hand came down on my ass over and over again. I struggled against giving them my pleasure. I knew that's what they wanted, what they needed. So I held in my cries of pleasure, burying my face against the rock hard muscles of Sam's calf. Even as my body pitched and convulsed with orgasm after orgasm, I managed to keep the vocalizations of my pleasure locked in my own head.

Sam chuckled, even his laugh darker than usual. "We can feel you cumming Mercy. You ain't foolin' nobody. You love our cocks too much. You love our cocks just as much as we love your tight, wet little, cumming pussy." He taunted. "As much as we love your sexy ass and pretty mouth."

"God damn, Babygirl. You might not be screaming but you're squeezing me so tight. I think you're cumming even harder from not being able to say anything. Fuck…it's so hard not to cum with you when you squeeze me so good." Puck groaned. "Cum again." He ordered. Within a heartbeat I was following his command.

"That's it pretty Baby. Cum again for us. We're gonna keep making you cum baby until you admit that you were wrong as hell getting so pissed over a fucking shower curtain." Sam groused. "We love you with all our hearts and souls. You love us just as much so all this shit here wasn't even called for. Creating all this fuss over a shower curtain." He leaned forward and whispered something to Puck. He kept his voice too low for me to hear it.

Puck pulled all the way back, slipping out of me and even I couldn't hold back my whine of disappointment. Puck lifted me off Sam's lap and put me on the bed, just hard enough for me to bounce. In seconds he was back at home between my thighs. Bringing me to delirious, delicious orgasms. Working my body to and past every extreme I've ever even thought of before.

Puck pulled me over as he rolled onto his back. Forcing me on top. I smirked down at him for a moment before Sam pushed me forward and started to work his well lubed cock into my nominally lubed ass. Oh god…Fuck, Sam- Shit!" I screamed. The usual feeling of fullness was accompanied by a stretching sensation that Analease has always numbed before.

"You like that 'eh, Mercy?" Sam taunted.

Puck's hands were clenching and releasing on my hips as he fought to maintain his grasp on his control. "God Damn…I don't know what you just did, but I think you just fucking made Cedes squirt. Fuck that was too damn hot." He gritted out. He moved his fiercely punishing grip from my hips to my breasts. Clutching them together, he took both my passion swollen nipples into his mouth. And did his level best to suck them straight off my body.

It was all too much. Sam was fucking my ass so good it was almost like I had a second pussy. Puck was causing the most delightful and amazing sensations in my breasts and clit. I couldn't take it anymore. I came and screamed and screamed and came. I begged and pleaded. I admitted to over reacting. I admitted to stealing the frigging Hope Diamond. I promised all sorts of things. Babbling like a loon as I came over and over and over again.

Sam wrapped one hand in my hair and wrenched my head back. He groaned against my ear. "That's it Baby. Cum for us. Scream for us like the sexy little slut you are. Our sexy little slut with our big titties, and pretty pussy and amazing ass. Our Mercy. Our girl, our heart. OURS!" he shouted.

Beneath us Puck cried out, "Damn right she's ours. Oh my HaShem." I was clamped so tightly around him that I could count each pulse as his cock swelled and released the load trapped in his balls.

We pulled Sam with us and his grunts and groans and shouts of pleasure joined ours. His arms tightened around my waist uncontrollably as he came so strongly I'm fairly certain he blacked out. He slumped heavily against my back trapping me between my two lovers. The added pressure to my clit was just enough to turn aftershocks into orgasms. I couldn't handle anymore my over sensitized body shut down. Puck had succumbed to the heights of his pleasure as well.

Sam woke first. He moved me off of Noah, who was still out as well. Puck and I came awake to worried streams of southern profanity. Distinguishable from normal profanity by its overall creativity. "Fuck she just had to it that sexy ass scream just right?" He shouted to the heavens.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. I tried to move over to him but had to stop to stretch my muscles out. I was going to be very sore and probably wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a while. I thought as Sam continued to spout obscenities.

"Damn it Sam. Calm the fuck down and tell us what's wrong." Puck chided. He rolled to his feet and started to curse himself. Finally he turned to me and uttered the four most frightening words in the English language to a sexually active teenager. "The Goddamn condom broke."

I rolled onto my back and spread my legs. Looking at the swollen folds of my pussy; I was startled to see it leaking copious amounts of the thick creamy fluid I'm used to only seeing on my breasts. It was my turn to shout expletives.

Something about my cursing caused Sam to calm back down. "It's fine. You're on the pill. You take it religiously." He said giving Puck and I a calming smile. "Besides, I have an idea." He said licking his lips. He made short work of pulling off his own shredded prophylactic and disposing of it. Then he crawled up the bed and settled with his face between my still spread thighs.

He licked and nibbled. Using his tongue and lips to clean and pleasure me at the same time. He made the sexiest little happy noises as he enjoyed his Pucedes cocktail. Puck joined him on the bed, returning to my side to kiss and caress my body. The boys were being as gentle now as they had been aggressive a short time ago. I rolled on softly cresting waves of bliss. And then Puck picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Sam held me as Puck slowly washed me then Puck held me as Sam showered. Finally I was able to support my own weight as Puck showered. Getting out and drying off I looked on the counter and saw my pill container. Some devil made me open it, and there I saw just three active pills left for the month. Sam came up behind me and dotted kisses to my shoulder, making me shiver in delight.

"Yeah. That explains so much." He laughed. I couldn't help but join him. No wonder I got so angry about that ugly ass shower curtain.


	3. Lunchtime Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARK CHAPTER! DISTURBING character BACKGROUND!

Puck Point of View

I can honestly say that Sam went out of his way to convince Mercedes and me to come to this lunch with Quinn. God just thinking about my boy's mouth on my cock, taking me deep and sucking my balls, well, let's just say that it is well worth hearing how it was all my fault and I ruined Quinn's perfect life. Of course, to tell the truth, I'd have come anyway.

When we got to the diner, Quinn was already there and seated. It's funny, I just cannot get used to her with the shorter hair. Looks like she's started shopping in Tina's old closet. Cedes and I exchanged a look. Quinn was looking nervous and so completely unlike her usually reserved and put together self. She looked like she was going emo or some shit.

We slid into the booth with her. I put Cedes on the inside; I prefer to sit here so if some dickhead from school wants to start some shit, he has to get through me to do so. Quinn looked up from her pile of napkin confetti. "I—thanks for coming…both of you. I know you didn't have to."

"No, Cedes didn't have to. I need some answers." I told her honestly.

Quinn nodded determinedly. "And you deserve the, Sam was right I stole our little girl from you. I-" she sighed. "I was completely wrong to make you, force you really, to sign those adoption papers. I knew you were scared of turning out to be a Lima loser and I convinced you that you'd be damning yourself and Beth to being just that if you didn't sign them." Quinn said softly.

"But why?" Mercedes asked her voice full of confusion and more than a little indignation. "You know that Puck had a support system in place. Hell so did you. My family was prepared to be that for you even if yours wasn't. I don't understand. Why?"

"I was scared." Quinn whispered. "I…my dad didn't kick me out. I ran. I got caught about two months before I told everyone I did. Daddy figured everything out. And Daddy, he likes thin perky blondes. When I was chubby, spotty, and ugly…I was safe. When I was a virgin, a perfect bastion showing the world the perfection of his genetics and child rearing skills. I was safe." Quinn's voice was so full of loathing, self and other, and anger…there was no doubting her words. Though when she said them my blood ran cold. "But when he figured out that not only was I no longer pure- but I was already pregnant so there was no chance he could be found out that way…he started coming to my room at night."

"Oh my God." Mercedes breathed. She clutched my hand as if begging me to make the truth untrue.

"You hear about this kind of thing on TV, but you never think it will happen to you. But then there I was trapped in an after school special. I mean we're Catholics for God's sake. It just became further proof that God was punishing me. He made it seem like it was a small price to pay, really. He said that he'd handle all the bills. After all I was covered by his insurance, right. He said he'd provide for me and the baby. And all I had to do was lay there. He didn't take long. Hell Puck took longer. And I could go somewhere else in my head. All I had to do was lay there and let him have his fun. Small price to pay to take care of my baby." She said drifting off.

Cedes and I exchanged looks again. I felt so bad for Quinn. I never realized how much my stupidity had actually cost her. I mean I didn't count the bullshit she threw in my face at the time. Social status and Finn, really I'd trade them a hundred times over for Beth, and Finn is my boy.

"What changed your mind?" Cedes asked quietly pulling Quinn back into our conversation.

"Beth was a girl." Quinn explained simply. "Daddy wouldn't have touched a boy. And even if Beth was dark like Puck, I couldn't risk that being enough to keep Daddy from deciding to touch her. And my baby was going to be a girl. I had to get out of there before he found out. So I ran away. Finn took me in. That was great, because Finn was easy to control. He'd never have touched me without my permission. But then he found out about Puck, and he was so hurt. So I had to leave there. Puck took me into his home, but by that point, I couldn't handle getting touched by a boy anymore. And Puck, well he's Puck. So Mercy, you took me in. But I was so angry. I kind of started blaming the baby and Puck for everything. But, then I'd feel bad for blaming the baby, so it all shifted over to Puck." She told us. Cedes and I could tell from her voice that she still blamed me.

"I couldn't understand why I had to suffer so much for letting Puck talk me into sleeping with him. I mean look at Santana, she's slept with everyone but she didn't have all this happen to her. I just wanted everything to be back to normal. So I guess I went back to blaming Beth too. I don't know. My head was all messed up. I decided that I didn't want the baby. I didn't want her, and I didn't want Puck to have it either. So I decided to put it up for adoption. I'd get so angry when you two would talk about it as if I was keeping her. I'd go back and forth between loving and hating her. And you two, you already loved her so much. Mercy, you would sing the most beautiful songs to her. And Puck you were trying so hard to be able to take care of her. But I wanted Puck to pay. He'd ruined everything. If not for him, my daddy would never have done what he did. I would have still been popular and I wouldn't have my hideous belly and I'd still be me." She took a sip of her drink. "I made him give the baby up. I know you had family that would have taken her. But then you would still get to see her, still be involved with her…that wouldn't be near as much as I wanted you to suffer."

My God I never realized how much Quinn hated me. But after hearing this I guess I could almost understand. Mercedes wasn't looking at me. She was staring at Quinn like she was trying to identify an alien in this familiar shell. "Ok…I get why you hate me. I ain't even gonna argue the point. But why did you leave Cedes' house. She was so good to you. She stood up for you. She took care of you. Why do you treat her the way you do?" I asked.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I don't know. I thought I had to. Mercedes, you loved Beth so much. You loved her more than I did. Ms. Danica, she loved her more than I did. You were so disappointed when I gave her away. Then my mom divorced Daddy and she wanted me to come home. So I went. And every time I looked at Mercy I could see the questions I didn't, no couldn't answer. So I just, I shut her out. I did everything I could to pretend that none of it had ever happened. I got back on the Cheerios. I tried to get back the quarterback boyfriend. And to be honest Sam made it easy. As even better he was new so he didn't know I wasn't what-who I seemed to be. He didn't mind that I didn't really let him touch me. It took me a while to figure out why he didn't mind all my rules and games. But eventually I saw the way he would look at Mercy when no one else was watching. He literally drooled over her in that Frank-n-furter costume. And I had to hit him during the duet you did with Santana. So it clicked. He didn't care because he didn't want me. And that was fine because I didn't want him either. But then I started to get angry because he should have wanted me."

"As the year went on I moved further and further from Mercy's Quinn. I became My Daddy's darling Quinn. The girl I'd been for so long after I shed Lucy Caboosey. She, I wasn't a good person. But it didn't matter anyway because well at the time nothing mattered." She sighed.

Cedes was gripping my hand so hard for a second I thought this was all a flashback and really I was sitting next to her giving birth. With a goofy smile I shook that thought off and focused on her face. She was aching to tell Quinn that everything would be ok. But she looked really kind of pissed too. "You need counseling Quinn. Part of me wants to hold you and tell you that everything will be all good, but I can't do that. I can want it for you…but I can't make it happen. I can't hear in all of that where you've let go of any of the anger and blame. You have some real problems. Not the least of which is you don't take responsibility for shit. You still see Puck as this vile seducer who caused all your problems. But we all know that if you hadn't said yes…Puck would never have fucked you. He's a rake, a lecher, a sex shark. But he has always taken no for an answer. You know that it takes two to tango. You chose to be angry at Beth, the only truly innocent one in this piece, rather than just accept the responsibility of your choice." She said her voice filled with that caring honesty we all love about her.

She sighed deeply and continued. "You chose to blame that sweet little baby, over your Daddy…who needs to be horsewhipped, flogged, castrated, shot, stabbed, and stoned. Rather than face your problems and work through them, you've run away from each and every one of them. If you'd gotten help the first time your dad decided to become Chester the Molester, how different would things be? If you'd talked to Puck after you ran away and ended up at his house, how different would things be now? if you'd come to me and my mom and asked us if we were giving you looks of disappointment or if it was all in your head, how different would things be now? Even if you still chose to go home, you still would have had a friend, a sister in me. But Quinn you don't seem to think things through. Your dad has visitation now doesn't he? What's gonna stop him from raping you every other weekend and for two weeks every month of the summer?"

"I don't know." Quinn started crying.

"Does your mom know what he did to you?" I asked quietly.

Quinn shook her head. "No-she caught him with his 21 year old secretary. She divorced him for adultery."

"You need to tell her. You need to tell somebody who can help to protect you." Cedes said wisely. "Because if you don't and he hurts you again, I don't think your tenuous hold on your sanity will last. I do not want to see how or who you decide to punish then. He needs to be punished, Quinn. How will you feel if he remarries someone with thin blonde daughters?"

Quinn looked horrified. Clearly she had never thought about it happening again to her or anyone else. "I can't Mercy. It would all be my word against his. An upstanding pillar of the community versus his teen mother/whore of a daughter."

Mercedes shook her head. "You have to. I know you Quinn…if this happens again the least destructive thing you'll so is start cutting. But somehow I think you'll end up dead. None of us want that for you. Maybe you could come with us and talk to my daddy when he gets home. He'll know what to do."

"No I just can't. I'm sorry. I'm not. I should go." She said standing quickly and running out of the dinner.

Quinn Point of View

I really don't think everything through. I thought for sure that I had come up with the perfect plan. Give them a real reason that would mean that they would have to forgive me. But they didn't get it. I couldn't tell on Daddy. He had me on tape begging for him, begging for more. I know that the tape is just as damning for him as it is for me, but I cannot let everyone know that I'm sick and twisted enough to actually enjoy what happened.

Puck Point of View

Cedes sighed. She turned to me and buried her head in my chest bursting into tears. I managed to wave over the waitress and paid for Quinn's diet coke. Then I carefully lead Mercedes back to my truck and drove her home. Sam met us at the front door. One look at Mercedes and he sent the kiddies down to watch some Disney movies and he helped me get Cedes to her room. Sam took her into his arms, and I grabbed her comb and braided down her weave and put it away under her scarf. For a moment I had to thank Sarah for the fact that I could do this for our girl. I dipped into Cedes' bathroom and ran her a hot bath.

Her bathtub wasn't a Jacuzzi one like the one in the hotel, but we'd figured out how to sit so that we could all fit. We stripped off all of our clothes and Cedes' as well. This bath was just for comfort. Sam and I dealt with the itchy, burny butt because when she's upset Cedes prefers her water hot enough to make soup. She finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I soaped up the loofah and washed her carefully.

She sighed and snuggled against Sam's chest. Moments like this make me realize how much I love these two. I wish I could take the pain of Quinn's words from her. Protect Sam from ever having to hear about what we learned. But I knew I couldn't. All I could do was be here for them and try to figure out what needed to be done to make it better. Try to figure out how I even felt about everything.

Cedes was the first one to want out. "Water's getting cold, and we're all pruney." She said with the first real smile she's smiled since Sam finally convinced us to talk to Quinn. Though really the water's not cool…it's just now getting bearable. "Come on. I'll let you lotion me all over." She sang as she stepped out of the tub.

Sam and I threw each other a quick 'what are we waiting on' look and hurried out of the tub. He grabbed her Shea and Cocoa butter lotion from the bathroom counter while I dried her off with one of her soft purple bath sheets. I escorted her out to her bed where Sam and I proceeded to rub in the sweet smelling lotion into every inch of her skin, skipping only her rapidly moistening vulva. We even made sure to lotion her tiny, chubby little toes. The simple, asexual, act of lotioning her beautiful form was enough to arouse me despite the disgusting things we'd learned earlier.

I started dropping kisses to her the back of her legs, unsurprised when Sam started to press his lips against the beautiful chocolate skin of her shoulders. I'd noted earlier that as he lotioned her neck and upper back, he'd massaged a lot of the tension from her shoulders. Together we kissed and licked and nipped all over her back and backside. Even spreading her prodigious ass cheeks to lick and tease her tightest hole.

"God, damn. So good." She mumbled. Cedes tends to curse almost as much as me during sex. A fact that amuses me to no end.

"You like that Babygirl. Does it feel good when we're tonguing your sexy little ass?" I teased.

"So much." She whined. "So good." She started nuzzling Sam's hip, trying to get him to give her his cock. Looking like a big cat, Sam rose up and grabbed his erection, rubbing it across Cedes sumptuous bottom lip. He teased her for a moment before allowing her to take him fully into her mouth. She took the whole length into her mouth, sucking gently, using her tongue to make our boy purr and moan deep in the back of his throat. He passed me a condom which I carefully and quickly put on. I spread her legs and entered her slowly, gently from behind.

"Love you Baby. Love you so much. You are mine and Puck's and we are yours. Never doubt that. We will never leave you nor forsake you." Sam said, his voice quiet and yet so intense.

I couldn't help but adding. "We've chosen to cleave unto you and you unto us, together we are one flesh. You two are my lovers and I am yours; you browse amongst the lilies.

Back and forth we traded out vows to each other and to our girl. A few I had to sing in Hebrew, I couldn't remember them in English. Finally we cried out in the joy of release. As we snuggled together to rest Mercedes whispered. "Love is patient, love is kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

We still had to figure out what to do about Quinn, not just her problems, but how to deal with her from now on. I knew that we'd figure it out though. Because while the love we feel for her is not the love we feel for each other, it's still love. And as a wise man once said, Love Never Ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verses Quoted above
> 
> Sam's is Hebrews 13:5
> 
> Puck's are Genesis 2:24 & Song of Solomon 2:16
> 
> Mercedes' are Corinthians 13:4-8


	4. Sometimes Revenge Makes Strange Bedfellows

Puck Point of View

I am not afraid of Sue Sylvester. I just don't like her much. I mean she can be useful, but there is something so asexual about her she creeps me the hell out. But sometimes you really have to go to an expert. Mercedes and Sam want to let the parents handle the Quinn situation…but while seeing Mr. Fabray in jail for a long time is nice and all; I want a more definitive pound of flesh. That's why, the Friday after we'd heard why Quinn had gone completely meshenega, I'm ringing Sue's doorbell when I'm supposed to be up the block cleaning the Grammer's pool.

"JailBird, what the hell are you doing here?" Sue said in place of a hello.

"When you care enough to send the very best, you go to Hallmark. When you hate enough to want the very worst…you go to Sue Sylvester. I need your help." I said snarkily. You can never let Sylvester sense fear, or discomfort or she'll eat you alive.

She gave me a mean little smirk. "You're smarter than you look Puckerman. Come on in and tell me who needs to go down." So I did and by the time I finished, she was cursing so much even I didn't know all the words. "Alright Puckerman…Fabray…he's mine. And unlike Schuester, he actually deserves everything I can and will unleash on him. Never tell Music Man I said that. Now you have to do something for me."

This broad is worse than a Mafia Don. "What?" I said as nicely as I could manage. Which probably still came across as petulant and defiant.

She gave me a glare, before laying out what her price would be. "You've got a work your magic and get Aretha to let Quinn come back to the Cheerios. She's gonna need backing when the shit hits the fan. And your little glee 'family' won't be enough. Brassy Hag will then have to get FunBags to let up on Q as well." She said sternly and dismissively. I stood and turned to leave when she called out. "Hey JailBird, what are you and the rest of Commune gonna do with your heathens in a few weeks when practices start up?"

Damn. We hadn't thought about that. Truth was that Titans and the Cheerios start their summer practice seasons with five night camps. After which we'd practice every weekday until school started. "I guess they'll have to do a daycare if we can't figure something else out." I said uncomprehendingly. Not sure why she cares. But then again this is Sue trying to follow her thought processes is just a headache waiting to happen.

"Bah, daycare is nothing but prison for children. They 'play' all day long. Don't even learn anything or make anything useful. Let your mother's know that Evans Girl and Mini Puck are Junior Cheerios. They'll come to camp and practices with Aretha, they'll learn the tricks of the trade, and get water and help Becky. They'll help at all games and competitions too. I'll talk to the Bieste and set something similar for Baby Boy Evans." She said with what passes for a smile for her.

"Thanks, Coach Sylvester." I said in what passes for a respectful tone for me.

She shook her head. "Not doing it for you, Dumbass. I'm doing it because it will be less I have to teach those two when they get to me in a few years. Besides, I'm saving them from becoming obese and disgusting like the rest of their generation." Sue said with a cruel smirk. "Now get out."

I turned to leave once more. And I could have sworn that I heard her say very quietly, "besides kids that age love doing stuff with their big brothers and sisters." Jean Sylvester must have been one hell of a big sister.

I didn't let her know that I had heard her as I left the house. I thought about my assignment as I headed back to finish up the Grammer job. I don't think that Cedes and Quinn will ever be as close as they were…but I do know that my girl had forgiven Queen Quinn before the blonde ran out of the restaurant the other day. Somehow I think I have the easier of the two jobs. I should have known better than to underestimate Sue Sylvester.

The news the next morning was filled with the name Russell Fabray and how he'd been caught the night before with an underaged prostitute. They went on to say how further evidence had been found in his home and more charges would be brought at a later date. The news anchor, Sue's ex, went on to list the allegations that the state would eventually be filing against the entrepreneur. "Among the numerous crimes the State Attorney's office is considering include several counts of Unlawful Sexual Conduct with a Minor, and Gross Sexual Imposition. They are also said to be considering adding Extortion charges as well."

Damn that broad moves fast. Crap now I've got to talk Cedes into letting Quinn back on the damn Cheerios. Then I have to convince Cedes to convince Tana to lay off Quinn without telling her everything we found out. I texted Sexy Mama and Na'vi Sex God to meet me at our tree in the part as soon as they could.

They rolled up about an hour later with the kiddles in the backseat of Sexy Mama's SUV. They joined me under the tree while our siblings made their way to the playground. "Noah, did you have something to so with all that stuff on the news?" Sam asked as he threw himself to the ground next to me,

"Maybe, inadvertently." I responded. They both gave me looks that told me they weren't buying it. "Ok. So I let Sylvester in on what went down and she…man, dude, remind me to never really piss her off. Schuester just annoys her and now we see what she does to people who really cross her or someone she considers hers. Or whatever. Anyway I don't exactly know what she did…or how she got him caught…but she did it fast. I only talked to her yesterday, and I figured I'd have the weekend to get my part of this deal with the devil done. She thinks Quinn is gonna need the Cheerios to battle against all the bad press."

I could see the battle being waged inside Sexy Mama. Sam reached over and took her hand. "I know she hurt you, Darling, but she only hurt you because she was hurting so bad. You and I both know that Quinn needs the rest of the New Directions more than ever before, and we can be there to help her deal with the emotional backlash…but the social stigma…none of us have the kind of clout ya'll have as Cheerios."

"Fine, but you know it's gonna be on if she starts channeling Queen Quinn again. And if she pushes up on either of you, I will take her ass to the carpet." Cedes said after a short moment of thought. She grabbed her phone and placed a call. "Satan, call me when you get this. Quinn's gonna need to be back in the red and white. No choice for any of us. Watch the news, use that brain of yours for good rather than evil and suck it up."

Damn she's so hot when she's bossing us all around. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her until we were both breathless and wanting. "I just don't get it." I moaned against her full shiny lips. "I fuck you every day, sometimes two or three times. But whenever I kiss you I get so hard I almost jizz in my pants. No matter what nasty, freaky shit we do, all I can think about is what I want to do to you next. You bend over and all I can think about is taking you again. What the hell kind of spell did you do to me, Sexy Mama?"

"It's called 'love' you idiot." Sam laughed, taking Cedes onto his own lap. "You wanted her before you loved her, but now that you are ass over teakettle, you can't help but want her more." He said wisely before starting to tease her lush lips with his own.

Cedes gave both a sexy little smile. "Yeah but I bet you neither of you want me as much as I want the two of you." she teased. "But unfortunately there really isn't much time to do anything about the want. We promised Gabby that the kids would be home in an hour." Her whimper of want let Sam and me know that she really was ready to let us play with her here and now if we'd had the time.

I gave her a nip to her sweet neck. "Did we give you Swampy Pussy, Babygirl? You always get so very wet for us. Damn I wish I could strip you naked here and now. Watch you ride me, watch your beautiful tits bounce while I fuck you. Ummm." I couldn't help but moan.

Cedes giggled. "Boy stop."

"Let's get the kiddies rounded up. Maybe the Moms will all go take the kids. Then we can see about making that dream come true." Sam groaned.

"Man, its Saturday Morning…the 'rents are home. What chance do you think we have of getting our groove on?" I whined.

"Well since Dad and Mr. Benton went off somewhere with Mr. Berry this morning and said they'd be back around dinner time... that's half the battle." He returned. "Besides I have a dream of my own." He added with a smirk.

"Oh, do tell." Cedes said her voice low and filled with desire.

Sam's big soft lips curled into a smirk. "Oh no Darlin' I've gotta say I've never been much of a teller…but I can show you all day long." He teased before reaching down to help her stand. As she reached her feet he thrust out his other hand and pulled me up as well.

I shook my head. "Always gotta be the big dog, huh Evans." I said gruffly with just a bit of a challenge in my voice.

Of course Sam couldn't not respond. Before I could blink I was pressed back against the trunk of the tree with his mouth covering mine. His tongue dueling for dominance with my own, rather than heading for my head like he usually did, Sam snaked his hand down my back to grip my ass. He pulled me closer to him pressing his cotton covered dick against my own denim covered one. When we finally broke apart, he groaned. "You have no idea how fucking alpha I'm feeling today." He growled. He turned to Cedes. "You said tomorrow is Children's Church…So your choir isn't singing, right?"

She shivered her body responding to the dark almost chilling tone of Sam's voice. "No it's the ten and under choir tomorrow."

He licked his lips and smiled. "Good…because by this evening…neither of you are going to have much of a voice."

We managed to gather the kids and get them into our cars in record time. Somehow I ended up with Stacey rather than Stevie or Heaven forbid, considering the state I'm in right now, Sarah. It's funny the younger siblings are getting to be interchangeable to us now. I'm just as comfortable with Stevie as I am Sarah…Stacey's a different story. She's so girly I have trouble finding stuff to talk to her about. "So why the schedule…its Saturday?" I teased.

"The Girl Scouts and Boy Scouts are going to the Assisted Living Center today. We're gonna learn all kinds of things from the residents. They are gonna teach us to sew and knit, and the boys can learn whittling and there is one guy who's gonna teach harmonica. Ohhh Noah, do you think you and Sam could teach Sarah, Stevie and me how to play guitar?" She babbled excitedly.

I swear those Evanses can babble their asses off. Even Sander can babble for what seems like hour without a breath. "Sure. Hey, Stacey, do you think you and Sarah would like to be Junior Cheerios and go with Mercedes and Santana and Brittany and Quinn when they cheerlead?"

"Really?" She squealed. "Will we learn to do all the flips and cartwheels and everything?"

I have gotta get this child trained not to do that when I'm driving. I'll have Sarah tell her. Instead I just nodded. "Yup, Coach Sylvester told me to tell everyone about it. But I haven't had a chance to talk to our moms yet, so don't get too happy."

She pouted a little. Yeah, I'm gonna have to talk to Sam about where to get a gun, a big fucking gun, when she and Sarah start dating. "I'll beg. I bet Sarah and I can get them to let us do it." she laughed. "Now that you and Sam and Mercedes are all together it's like we have a whole committee of parents, two dads and three moms. It's weird, but kind of cool." We pulled into the Jones driveway and I couldn't help but laugh at how right she was. "I've gotta go tell Sarah." She yelled and was out of the truck in a flash.

I made it into the house quick, fast and in a hurry. Beating her to the moms so I wouldn't get into trouble for telling her about the deal before I told them. I gave Gabby and Danica a buss to their cheeks, and looked around, "Hey there's a missing Mom."

"Yeah she got a call last night before dinner, from an old friend of hers from high school. He and his daughter are moving out here from new York, and he needed her help finding a house. So she left a little while ago. But you'd have known that if you'd come to dinner last night with her and Sarah…" Danica said giving me a hard look.

"I was kinda hiding. Coach Sylvester told me to tell you guys that she was starting a Junior Cheerios program and Stacey and Sarah were gonna be in it. They have to go to camp and practices and games with Mercedes." I fibbed. I was hiding, but the kiddie situation wasn't why. "She said Bieste would be doing something similar and would have a spot for Stevie. Apparently she's starting training early for the Cheerios now."

Gabby laughed. "That woman just can't allow herself to be seen as doing anything nice. I ran into her in the grocery store the other evening, she and I had a talk and I may have said that we were going to have to find something to do with Triple S once ya'll teenagers were busy again. My guess is she decided then and there to make this new program. Well I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth…Stacey has wanted to take gymnastics for years. Plus any chance to spend more time with Mercy, yeah she's gonna be a happy little camper."

Danica laughed too. I stopped and thought back to what she said earlier. "He…who is this guy?" I asked. I don't like the thought of my mom out with some miscellaneous guy…especially since I didn't get to check him out beforehand.

"Calm it down, Caveboy." Danica teased. "His name is George something or other. Your Bubbie gave him her cell number, so he must be alright. Don't go being crazy overprotective son on her. We've been really good about not pulling that on you guys…so let her alone."

I grabbed my cell and called Bubbie. "Bubbie, who's this joker you set on Mom?" I asked as Sam and Mercedes finally made it into the kitchen. Probably looking for me.

Bubbie Ruth sighed. "He's not a joker. He's George…George Altman. He is the man your mom should have married way back when. He's widowed and he's moving out to the sticks, I mean, out there to lovely Metropolitan Lima because he's convinced that the city is no place for his sixteen year old daughter, Tessa I think, after he found some condoms in her nightstand. He completely over-reacted."

She wasn't saying something. "Yah, and why did he decide on Lima, Bubbie?"

"Well you're happy and settled with your Southern Gent and your Luxury Girl…so I figured maybe your mom could find her happy with her high school sweetheart." Bubbie said honestly. "Besides, he's even hotter now than he was at eighteen…if nothing else your mom should be able to get her some. She needs it; I'm surprised her vag hasn't shriveled up from disuse."

"Thank you Bubbie Ruth. That is just the image I need in my head." I groaned. "How do you know this George guy is ok?" I asked again. "Mom can't be bringing just any old jackass around Sarah and Stacey."

"Oh please boychick. I've been sussing out men and their motives since before your mom was a twinkle in your Granddad's eye. George Altman would never, never touch a young girl. Not to mention that until I let the info drop that Becah was back on the market, and where she lived, his plans changed immediately. He was going to move to some suburb north of the city. But he didn't want to not be with your mom now that they are both free." She said honestly. To most that would seem a little stalker-like, but I could only admire the guy. I knew I would do the same to be with Cedes and Sam.

"Alright. Cool. Talk to you later Bubbie Ruth." I said relieved.

"Alright. Give everyone my love and tell Gabby and Sander I need pictures of my other grandbabies…I went from two to six, and such beautiful children." She laughed.

"I will. We all love you too…Crazy old shadkhen you." I teased.

By the time I clued the present moms in on the sitch, Stacey, Sarah and Stevie were in their scout uniforms and ready to head out. "Okay guys," Danica said as she and Gabby herded the kids to the door. "Your dads shouldn't be home until six or so…We're all supposed to meet Becah, George and Tessa at Breadsticks for dinner at six thirty." She gave the three of us a stern look. "It's only eleven now. I will not accept you three showing up even a minute late."

I tried to look innocent. Cedes threw her mom a sweet smile. Sam…he didn't even try to hide his dirty smile. He was staring at Cedes and I like he couldn't wait for the moms to leave. Everyone could see the way his eyes burned. "We'll be on time Mrs. Danica." He assured her still without taking his eyes off us.

"Let's go, Dani. I swear just like his father. Two or three times a month during the summer Evans men lose their damn minds. Talking to him right now will do us about as much good as talking to a hole in the wall." Gabby groused. "If this ever hits him and Sander at the same time…Becah's gonna have to take Triple S." she mumbled.

"Gotcha, Bent loses it like that in the fall." Danica laughed as they headed out.

Sam Point of View

The second the door closed behind them, I was out of my seat and kneeling in front of Mercedes. My mouth was ravishing hers. Usually I can keep my kisses for Mercedes reverent and respectful, but this was not one of those days. But truthfully, I don't know what Mom was talking about; I have never felt like this before. It was as if I wanted to hide away with Mercy and Puck and not allow them out until they couldn't even crawl. I pushed my hands up under her tee shirt and kneaded her breasts through the silky fabric of her bra. I felt her nipples harden in my hand and I don't know who moaned first. I stood up and pulled her to her feet. A moment later and she was over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. I threw a look back at Puck. "Lock up and then haul ass. I want to watch her big titties bouncing every which way while she's riding you."

"Shit." Puck hissed.

I didn't wait to see what else he might have had to say. I carried Mercy to her room and tossed her on her bed. I fell on her like a man possessed. I settled between her thighs before she could finish bouncing. Ripping her shirt off over her head, I fused our mouths together again. I tried to rein myself in, I really did. but in those shorts, her soft warm thighs were pressing flush against my sides, and I found that I couldn't stop my hips. I pressed myself against her pussy, our clothes the only thing keeping me from sinking into her.

"Damn Sam, you could have at least taken off her shoes." Puck teased. He pulled off her sneakers and socks before I reached out and grabbed him pulling him in with us. I kept humping her, even as I moved from her mouth to Puck's. Mercy got rid of her bra while I was raping Puck's lips. when Puck pulled away to rid himself of his clothes, I couldn't help but stare at Mercedes.

"It should be against the goddamn law for you to hide your sexy body." I moaned. "Strip Baby." I ordered as I stood and divested myself of my own cock-blocking apparel. Thankfully by the time I was naked so were Puck and Mercy. I made myself a nest at the top of the bed, slowly stroking my already leaking cock. "Ride Puck's cock for me, Baby. I want to watch you ride him hard and fast."

I reached over and grabbed a box of condoms. I ripped it open and tossed him a strip of the foil packets. I watched through hooded eyes as he donned one and moved over Mercy. I knew he would have to open her first, but part of me wished for just a moment they had followed my directives literally. But this was good too. Slowly, gently he worked that thick log of a cock into her pretty brown and pink pussy. I knew how tight those first few strokes were, and for a moment I felt a twisted sense of pride that my other dick was enjoying my pussy so much.

Finally Puck rolled them so that Mercedes was on top. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her titties looked massive in Puck's hands. The chocolate of her skin so arousing when juxtaposed against the lightly tanned hands of my male lover. "Puck, damn, So fucking good." She moaned.

"Ride him Mercy. I want to watch you take your pleasure from him." I whispered harshly. I smiled a feral smile as she lifted her hips and lowered herself. With her on her knees over him, her back arched and her tits thrust forward her ass looked even more amazing than usual. I came up on my knees and crawled over to them. Leaning down I opened my mouth and bit her left ass cheek hard enough to leave teeth marks.

"SHIT Sam!" She screamed. I licked and sucked at the bite. Desperate to mark her, I was out of control. So much so that before she could even finish her orgasm, I pulled her up off Puck and thrust hard into her. I fucked her like an animal, up on my hunches while she knelt over Puck. I pulled out when I felt her orgasm begin to boil through her tight cunt, and slammed her back onto Puck's still standing dick. I pressed my cock into my Baby's tight little asshole. Grunting harshly as I worked to get all the way in. "Fuck Yeah. Shit Sam…hurts so good." She moaned. Her words were both a balm and an exacerbation of my frenzy.

I leaned forward and fastened my teeth to her neck. I lost all conscious thought. I was literally just one huge dick. Every stroke in and out of her tight ass reverberated throughout my whole body. Every touch of their hands to my heated flesh did the same. "Beautiful, Fuck so fucking beautiful. So good. Gonna fuck you two until you can't do anything but beg. Beg me for more. Beg me to stop." I grunted. "You like this Baby? You like how hard we're fucking you?"

I dragged my teeth down her shoulder. I pressed forward to capture Puck's lips, trapping her between us. locking her into this position where all she could do was feel. Feel her clit being worked by Puck's pelvic ridge. Feel her pussy walls clenching and releasing around Puck's dick. Feel my own dick fucking her ass hard and fast. More feral, more wild, more unrestrained than I've ever felt.

"Sam. Shit Sam. I'm not gonna last too long." Puck whined. "She's so fucking tight and milking my cock so fucking hard."

"Then cum, Puck. Cum…so I can fuck your hot little ass next." I moaned.

Mercedes whole body shook. I pulled out of her ass and smacked it hard before thrusting back inside. "Holy Damn…" She screamed again. I repeatedly smacked her ass until she was just screaming nonsense. Begging and pleading promising to be a good Baby. Whimpering and shaking. She let out that keening, sexy ass high note that made me and Puck boil over.

Under her Puck was just as gone. "FUCK!" his head was thrown back and burrowing into the comforter and mattress. "Shit. Damn. So tight…so hot…so fucking wet. That's it Cedes Babygirl. Milk my cock. Cum all over me. Show Sam how much you like it when he stops holding back." I reached under us and grabbed his balls and pulled gently. His scream of pleasure joined Mercedes. Finally I tumbled into my own cauldron of gratification.

I went and cleaned up. when I returned, Puck and Mercedes were laying on the bed making out. I walked over and joined them. Lying behind Puck I kissed his shoulder and neck. I grabbed the length of condoms and rolled one on before picking up his leg and throwing it forward over Mercy's thighs. this opened his ass up just enough for me to thrust in. "Told you I was fucking your ass next, Noah." I whispered with a smirk. Baby, I want you to play with yourself, make yourself cum while I fuck our boy."

Puck and I watched as Mercedes ran her hand over her titties. They looked even bigger in her small hands. We groaned as she slid her hands down over her stomach to play with the pearly evidence of her want, need for us. as she slid two of her pretty little fingers into her wetness, I went to town fucking Puck's ass. I was a little gentler on him since his ass hadn't been fucked as much yet. But I thrust away happily. Both of us watching Mercy fingering herself and twisting and pulling her nipples with her other hand. "Stop, Baby." I growled just before she came. She whimpered sexily but she did stop. "Take your fingers out of your pussy and rub them on your nipples." When she slathered her pussy juice on her tits, I continued. "Bring those big ole titties over here and give one to me and one to Puck."

She gave us a naughty smile and did as she was commanded. I licked and nibbled all her juices off her nipple before biting down just hard enough to make her cry out. I sucked hard and bit harder as she started to make the sexiest little noises of pleasure. Puck moved one hand up between her legs as he sucked her other tit. I could tell from the way his muscles were flexing in his arm he was fingering her hard and fast. Since his hand was busy taking care of her, I knew I had to take care of him. Without removing the luscious tit flesh from my mouth I reached up and laid my open hand over Mercy's open mouth. Thankfully our girl is smart. She licked my hand for me and I reached down and stroked Puck's cock until he was screaming against Mercy's tit, and cumming all over my hand.

I came again, and again I left the room to clean up. This time I at least went down a little. I climbed onto the bed and buried myself in my lovers' arms. This time I was able to be gentler, sweeter. But I was still hungry for them by the time Puck crawled off the bed, spent and sore, I'd taken him twice more. Even after he deserted us, I sheathed myself in Mercedes' tight wet pussy over and over again. Grabbing her by her ankle and pulling her back when she tried to crawl away. I couldn't get enough. It was sheer happenstance that I saw that the clock read a quarter to six.

Thankfully I was back in control enough to know that that meant that we needed to shower and get ready. I was still hungering for my loves, however, so I took Mercy again in the shower. Hearing her hoarse cries echoing off the tile filled me with a satisfaction I couldn't explain…I still ached for them, but I knew that I could last for a little while for now. I let Mercedes out of the shower to blow dry her hair. I'd had to wash it for her. In all the rolling around we'd done on the bed this afternoon, she'd gotten quite a bit of cum in it. But even though I had to let her go, I still had Puck. I pushed him back up against the tiles and knelt down taking his cock into my mouth. I sucked and licked until he screamed out my name. I swallowed the pitiful little bit of cum he gave me. Maybe I'd wrung him out a little too much this afternoon.

But hey…we did make it to Breadsticks with two whole minutes to spare.


	5. I AM NOT MY HAIR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the India Arie song.

Mercedes Point of View

Now I have a ritual that happens every summer. I give my hair the summer off. As soon as I can, I make an appointment and have my weave removed. I get hair washed and deep conditioned, then I rock the natural until not too long before it starts. It isn't just to give my hair a rest from being weaved since I have a full sewn in weave it's not really damaging, but it would be a pain in the ass going swimming and heck weaves can be hot.

This summer I'd worn a weave for three extra weeks, simply because of all the drama going on. As Veronica, my hairstylist and the best weave artist in all OHIO, clipped out the thousands of little stitches holding my weave in place. I thought back to our Born This Way performance and my shirt for it. That shirt was a total cop out. I don't really care that much about my hair. Would it be nice to have hair like my mother's long curly, easily blown straight wealth that grew to the middle of her back without her trying… sure. But my hair was pretty okay too. It was thicker than my mom's even if it was more kinky than curly; the texture wasn't as course as many of my cousin's, and it grew well enough.

I just prefer the versatility of long straight hair. But I wasn't gonna do all that damaging-kill my follicles, burn my scalp-crap I'd have to do is I wanted to wear my natural hair long and straight. So every two to three months, I come in and sit for a while as Veronica either tightens or replaces my weave, then during the summer, I rock my 'fro or sometimes I let her braid it for me. It's a great system for both of us.

Veronica had just finished clipping out all the threads holding the expensive hair tracks in place, when the door to the shop opened to admit her little sister Victoria. "OMG. Mercedes you are my fucking idol-I want to be just like you when I grow up." The rising sophomore gushed as she came over.

Veronica looked at Vickey like she was crazy. "Girl, what are you babbling about?"

"Mercedes Jones is the world's biggest Playa Pimptress. I want to pull men like her." Vickey chuckled as she came over to help Veronica undo the tiny cornrow she'd braided my hair into to sew down the weave. "She is dating the two, absolutely, finest boys at McKinley. Not only is she dating both but they know and are completely cool with it. They both walk her to class and sometimes they get all hot and heavy in the halls."

I would have sunk into my chair-but they were doing my hair at the time. It's not like I'm ashamed of my boys or anything but dude having my private business just put out there, this is kind of embarrassing. "Oooh, she's doing that shy shit…this must be good. Tell me all about it."

"Well, Puck, that boy is just gorgeous. Tall, dark, and handsome, he's temptation walking. And Sam, well he's hot. Everyone says he's finer than Puck. But how do you compare a blonde Adonis to a Jewish demigod." Vickey gushed. "I saw them in the hall the last week of school, and those guys had our Mercedes pressed between the two of them and they looked like they were gonna devour her right there in the hall."

"Thanks Vickey, tell the whole world my business." I grumbled.

"Whatever Girl, you know I'm half jealous, half proud. " Vickey teased.

"Wait Puck, the pool boy?" Veronica asked, her hands stilling. "Girl, are you sure that's a good idea? I've heard some things about that kid."

"Honey, everyone in this town had heard about that boy." A lady from the next chair said with a laugh. "And if half of what they say is true, then girl you are a lucky little devil. If you can tame a wildcat, best sit back and enjoy the ride."

I had to defend my Puck. "People are always talking about folks in this town. Puck is a caring, loving man. He lets me know in a thousand ways every day that no matter how many women he's had in his past…I'm the only one he wants for his future."

Lamar, Veronica's partner looked up from the color he was putting into Ms. Wildcat's hair and gave me a sly smile. "He says that even though he's sharing you with another cat?"

I blushed again thanking God for my dark skin. "Yes." I finally said noncommittally. I was not putting any more of my family's business in the street if I could help it. They already knew more than enough.

"So, your other boy saying the same things?" Lamar asked knowingly. "You sure they ain't just talking about forever to talk you out of your drawers?"

"I'm sure." I returned. Any further admissions would only add fuel to the fire of their teasing.

"Ya'll leave that baby alone." Said the older lady waiting in the shop's most comfortably waiting chair. The chair was more like a plush armchair than the rest of the plastic waiting chairs, and it was set aside for Mother Richardson and other clients of her age range. "You let that girl have her fun. Little Mercedes has been a good girl all these years. Never set toe out of line. So if she wants to have her two boyfriends now…well, as long as she's honest with them, there isn't anything wrong with that."

"Thank you Mother Richardson." I said giving the others a smug, teacher's pet grin. The rest of my appointment went fairly quickly after that. Wash, deep condition, rinse, comb and pick out. I'll be honest, I much prefer the hour-hour and half to get the weave out rather than the seven to nine hours it takes to get it put in.

As I chuckled out loud at the thought, Lamar was chuckling at me. "So are those your boyfriends sitting on your Tahoe?"

I looked out the window and sure enough, Sam was sitting on my head as Puck leaned against my front grill guard. They were talking animatedly. Puck reached up and flicked Sam's long blond hair. Sam threw back his head and laughed before running his fingers over the stubble we've been teasing Puck about for the last few days. Puck and Sam has spent their morning doing landscaping for one of Puck's clients so they were both sweaty and sexy and shirtless. Though you could tell they had taken sometime to clean up quite a bit. "Yup. Those are my men. Hey Lamar, think you could fit them in for a shape up for Puck's 'hawk and catch my 'blond Adonis' roots for him?"

"You want to bring them in here, looking like that?" Lamar laughed. "Honey child those broads are gonna eat them alive."

"I know." I laughed.

Lamar gave me a big smile. "I've got Amy coming in in about thirty…but she can wait. I've gotta see this. Bring them on in."

I opened the door and called out. "Sam, Puck come in here. Lamar is gonna clean you two up."

Puck and Sam strolled in, shirtless as usual this summer. Their eyes locked on my 'fro. "Damn Baby." Sam groaned giving me an appreciative kiss. "Foxy Brown ain't got nothin' on you. You look good enough to eat." He grumbled. "We couldn't wait to see you. So after we finished at the Gentry's we came over to see if we could catch you before you headed home."

When Sam released me, Puck dragged me into his arms. The kiss he gave me was just as intense as Sam's a moment ago. "Babygirl- haven't seen you with your hair like this since before I joined glee. It's even longer now. Can I touch it?" Puck said as I stood there trying to catch my breath.

I laughed. "My real hair, I give you two permission to touch with impunity. But enjoy it while you can. Cause you only have until school starts back to have your fun." I said my voice filled with mock gravity.

They gathered me close between them. "Unless we can change your mind." Puck whispered gently threading his fingers into my hair. He tugged just hard enough to turn me to him for another kiss.

Sam licked my neck, sending a shiver of want all through me. "Baby, let's skip the haircut, I want to bury my hands in your hair and yank on it while my dick is buried to the balls in your big sexy ass.

I whimpered into Puck's mouth. Ready to give in immediately. But Puck had other ideas. "No. we'll get the cuts, then we're gonna go change and take our girl out. You and me, we're going to tease the hell out of her all night long. By the time we finally get her sexy ass in bed, she'll be so wet that we'll be able to get a taste of her by licking her ankles. Sarah's spending the night with Stacey and Stevie…they're camping out down in the game room. So Babygirl can scream her pretty little head off."

"Damn it boy, we just got our voices back from Sam's hormone malfunction, and you're trying to make me scream again." I rebutted ignoring Lamar's laughter behind me.

Sam's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "That's a damn good idea, Puck." He said with a lopsided grin. "But admit it…you just want me back to blond."

"Hells to the yeah. I gots me a rep to maintain. I'm supposed to have my Sexy Chocolate Mama and my Hot Blond Quarterback on my arms. You're messing up the picture with those wanna be brown roots, man." Puck picked back.

Sam's laughter rang through the entire shop, bringing a few of the women from the back of the shop where all the magic happens. "Fine but only because we're supposed to be going out with Kurt and Blaine soon and you know he'll be as obnoxious as all get out if he sees my real color."

We all shared a laugh as Lamar led Sam back to his station. "Back off Bitches. This blondie bear is doubly taken."

"Shoot Lamar. Fine as those boys are, we can keep our hands to ourselves, as long as you leave the tarps off." Mother Richardson said with a naughty laugh.

Lamar did as bid, and settled Sam in the chair without the usual protective covering. I noted that he had gotten three different bowls of color, meaning that he was planning on adding highlights and lowlights to Sam's hair. The colorist had barely begun foiling Sam's locks when Sister Adams entered the shop for her appointment. She took one look around and got her hip on her shoulder. At first I wasn't sure if she was upset because it was her appointment time and there was someone else in the chair, or if she was mad that while waiting; Puck, who was seated in one of the more comfortable hood dryer chairs, had pulled me into his lap and was teasing me by pressing hot kisses to my neck and shoulders.

"Mercedes Jones! Young lady you get off that man's lap. That kind of behavior is completely unseemly in public. Azi told me that you'd taken up with two white men and were letting them treat you like a common streetwalker." She ranted self-righteously.

"Well did your little Azi happen to tell you that she had taken up with two men who love and respect her? That she respects herself too much to ever behave like a 'common street walker'? Heck did he happen to mention that he goes around the school throwing slushies in people's eyes?" Sam said angrily from Lamar's chair.

Veronica chuckled darkly where she stood working on Mother Richardson's hair. "Heck did he tell you that he likes to go over to the junior high and hit on the eighth and ninth graders even though he's damn near grown himself? Maybe if you worried a bit more about your own child's behavior and let the Doctors Joneses worry about Mercedes, your son wouldn't be McKinley High's answer to Shug Knight."

Sister Adams looked around angrily. But before she could say anything, Mother Richardson spoke up. "Amy, stop and think for a minute. Why would you boy be telling you anything about Little Mercedes and her boyfriends? Probably he's telling tales out of school because he's got a crush on Mercedes, but since he waited too long and did too much dirt to her and her little gay friend, she won't give him the time of day. Now he's upset that she's happy with these two. My grandson's at McKinley too, child, I've heard all about what your son and his friend do to the kids in Mercedes' glee club. If I know…why don't you? So Amy, you have a choice to make here. Are you gonna let your boy, wrong as he is, chase you away from the best weave and colorists in Lima or are you going to sit down and wait on a chair like you have the sense God gave you?"

Sister Adams sighed and sat in one of the regular waiting chairs. "He's my child. What am I supposed to do?"

"You teach him right from wrong. You have the bottom to love him no matter what, but let him know when he's wrong." Sam said gently.

Puck wasn't as kind. "You stand up and be his mom. You let him know that while you love him, you don't like the way he acts. You make him understand that it's wrong as hell to throw slushies at people just because they don't want him, or because they dress differently, or because they're gay." He said his voice strong and commanding. "My mother has never let me think the way I used to treat women was ok. She constantly made sure that I knew that while she loved me unconditionally, she didn't like the things I did. Heck it wasn't just chicks. She never once let me get away with anything she felt was wrong. It's her job as my mother to let me know when I do something she doesn't like."

Mother Richardson sighed. "Amy, let me guess. Your son's been the perfect angel at home. And when he gets in trouble at school you've been ignoring it, believing him when he says that the teachers just have something against him, or they are racist?"

"Or, since he's a football player, only two or three of the teachers even bother to write him up in the first place." I suggested angrily. "I can tell you from personal experience. It's not the teachers. That boy is a bully and an asshole. And next time he throws a damn slushy on my weave, I'm kicking his ass and you're gonna have to pay Veronica to fix it. I've spent at least six-seven hundred dollars on dry cleaning or to replace clothes your son ruined. Kurt's spent even more. We didn't say anything, trying to protect your feelings. But then you come in here yelling at me when you don't have the first clue what's going on."

Puck soothed me, forcing my Divatude to a normal level. "Shh, Babygirl. Relax. Don't let her ruin your day, our day. Sam and I have some big plans for you today." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I want to use your kinky curls as a steering wheel while you deep throat my cock. Wanna do it while Sam's fucking your pretty little pussy so I can feel you screaming around me."

I stifled a moan as I settled back into his embrace. We watched as Lamar led Sam over to the sinks. Vickey acted as his shampoo girl while he set up his color station for Sister Adams. She worked a deep conditioning treatment into Sam's long locks as he giggled and tried to avoid the tickling sensation of the water against his neck. When Lamar called Puck over to his other station and shaved the sides of his head, clearing off all the stubble and making the V at the back more defined, before taking him to the shampoo sinks as well.

Vickey brought Sam over to go under the hood to activate the deep conditioner, so I moved to the next chair. He turned to me and gave me a stern look. I laughed and moved over to his lap.

Several of the ladies laughed. "You're supposed to train him, Mercedes, not the other way around." Veronica teased.

"Oh no Ma'am, Mercy has us well trained." Sam said his seductive tone belying his humble words and his southern accent cresting over me. He gave me a hot look. "She enters a room and we stand to the occasion." I wonder for a moment if I'm the only one to catch the double entendre. "We always open doors for her pull out her chairs, and we always make sure she has a place to sit. Yes Ma'am, we do anything and everything our girl asks of us."

Lamar looked over at me and mouthed, "Even each other?"

"Yup, that too." Sam whispered against my ear. "You like it when Puck and I do each other just for you, don't you Baby?"

I shivered and bit back a moan. But nothing could stop my eyes from drifting closed or me sinking even deeper into his arms. I gathered my composure and opened my eyes to see Mother Richardson giving me a knowing look. Thankfully Lamar was finished with Puck, so Sam provided a distraction by changing seats with Puck again. Lamar finished up with Sam, washing out the conditioner and trimming his hair into a slightly layered version of his original cut, without taking off much length. I'm so glad he did it that way; I do so love Sam's hair long.

Of course the women couldn't let Sam and Puck leave without getting complimented until even Puck was red faced. "I'll be expecting to see you boys with Little Mercedes at church on Sunday." Mother Richardson said with a gentle smile.

"Yes Ma'am." My men said politely. We checked out with Veronica this time.

"After that show you three put on in there; I'm tempted to pay you." She teased. "You guys are hilarious and hot. So let's say forty buck and we're even."

"Cool-thanks." I laughed. I'm sure the guys are freaking out but I know for a fact that just a color by Lamar is sixty bucks. I kept the boys quiet until we got outside.

"Man, Forty BUCKS…chick's places are expensive." Puck groused.

"Shut up Puck." I said giving him a playful push. "Sam's alone should have been sixty plus. Granted yours' would've only been like ten-fifteen. Black hair is big business."

"One girl I knew back in Tennessee used to pay almost $200 to have her hair braided and that was after paying sixty or seventy bucks just for the hair." Sam told Puck. "And we don't even want to KNOW how much one of Mercy's weaves cost."

"You sure don't white boy." I laughed.

We separated and headed home after a few hurried but passionate kisses in the salon parking lot. I was feeling flirty and daring after everything that happened at the beauty salon. So I searched through my closet until I found a gorgeous seventies inspired maxi-dress that I'd worn just once. It was purple and white with random purple starburst all over the white portion. I paired it with the purple gladiator sandals I'd gotten for San's party. The tight purple elasticized band of material was just wide enough to encompass my entire bosom before the white skirt dropped to the floor.

Since I was feeling so daring and sexy I actually decided to chance my strapless bra. I tend to avoid it simply because the weight of my DD borderline F chest can be a bit much for anything even remotely strapless, but the bandeau bodice would provide extra support. Besides, the added danger was kind of hot. I almost decided to forgo the matching panties, but when I remembered that Sam and Puck were planning to try to tease me until I lost it…I reevaluated that decision.

Puck Point of View

I got dressed and back over to Sexy Mama's house carrying my overnight bag with a quickness. Of course, it was easy when all I had to do was shower and throw on some khaki slacks and a decent shirt. Sam was waiting for me in the Jones-Evans living room looking pretty boy hot. Whatever that Lamar guy had done to his hair made him look more like a real blond. It was still that really blond color for the most part but there were lighter and darker blond strands seeded throughout. He looked damn good.

Like me he was just rocking dark khakis and a polo. But where my shirt was a deep rich red, Sam's was green…made his eyes kind glow and shit. When Danica came through, headed to the kitchen, she teased us. "Well don't you two look like Christmas in July." She said laughing. "So what do you boys intend to do this Friday beautiful night? Becah's going to stay here with Triple S, so Benton and I are going on a date. Pretty sure Sander and Gabby are doing the same."

"Not really sure." Sam said giving me a funny look. "This was Puck's idea so I assumed he had a plan."

"Plan, we don't need no stinkin' plan." I said in my best Cheech impression. "I figure we'll try that new Chinese place, Eggroll Palace and then hit that new teen club that opened a few weeks ago. See if it's worth anything."

"Noah, you do realize that that was, in fact, a plan." Danica said laughing her ass off. And while her ass was not as great as her daughter's that was still no small feat.

At the look on my face, Sam joined her. "Yuck it up, Sam-I-Am. Danica's safe; she's one of the moms. That makes her immune from vengeance…you, you I can wreak havoc upon with impunity." I said resolutely.

Sam threw me a dirty little smirk. "So. Totally. Worth. It."

So I walked over and grabbed him by the back of his neck. I laid a deep kiss on him. As we kissed our lips clung and moved against each other and our tongues dueled. Our hands roamed and mine ended up around his back while his ended up grabbing my ass. Sam has a real ass fetish. Fortunately both Cedes and I seem to have a real ass sensitivity, AKA the more he plays with our asses the hotter we get. Neither of us noticed when Danica had left the room.

"I just can NOT get enough of seeing you two like that." Mercedes voice rang out as she came down the stairs. "I swear there is nothing hotter than the two of you loving all up on each other." She looked so hot coming down in this innocently sexy dress that made her big tits look huge. The bottom of it was white and with the light behind her, we could see her sexy legs and thighs through it…without it being slutty, or whatever chicks worry about. She wrapped a matching purple band thing around the base of her big ass afro. I never thought her hair would be so damn long. Part of me wonders why the hell she bothers with that weave crap, especially if it's so expensive…but of course I don't have a vag, so I'm not gonna bother asking. Her hair is driving me out of her mind. We moved to the stairs and pulled her into our embrace, our kiss. Devouring her mouth, dragging out mouths over her bare shoulders and loving the sound of her moan.

"Unless it's us lovin' all up on you." I whispered hotly in her ear.

"Cheese it, kids. Benton's heading this way." Sander said coming through. "Ya'll know ya'll are supposed to keep that kind of thing to Mercy's room." He teased.

Sure enough, we'd barely backed away from Cedes when Benton came into the living room. "Alright you three. Sam's got his 'I'm a naughty boy' look on. So I'm not going to ask what you were doing." He laughed as Cedes and I gave Sam a stern look. "Dani said you were going to go check out the eighteen and under club over on Hayworth."

"Yes sir. Puck wants to see if it's any good." Sam answered politely.

"Alright. It closes at two…so I'll expect you back by two thirty at the latest." Benton told us. "The kids'll be down in the game room…but please remember that Dani and I can still hear you."

"So you want us to make it sound so good Dani wakes you up?" I asked cheekily.

Sander looked at him and started to laugh. "You mean to tell me, whenever they wake Danica up with their lovemaking, she wakes you up for some lovin'?"

Benton let out a fully and hearty laugh, the masculine version of Mercedes huge laugh, and replied; "Hell yeah, man. She thinks that if I hear them going at it without her distracting me, I'll go all caveman daddy, and go rampaging in there to knock those boys off my precious baby girl."

"So you've managed to turn this to your advantage?" Sander said with a laugh. "Bent, man…you are Cisco to my Picard. You're my hero man."

We left them to their jokes, and escaped to the Rover. The drive to the restaurant was filled with talking and laughing. And we were seated pretty quickly. The restaurant was pretty cool and the food was too fucking good. Sam got the Kung Pao Chicken, Cedes got the Beef and Broccoli and I got the Pepper Steak with no green peppers. We split an order of coconut shrimp and to be honest we were so busy feeding each other and sharing our meal that the rest of the patrons and everything around us just faded away. There was an ass load of food so we ended up with to go plates and too damn full to even think about heading to the club yet. Besides it was still kind of too early to head to a club anyway. It was only a little after seven.

So we headed to the movie theater and went to see that new Red Riding Hood movie. We barely made it through the credits before Sam and I latched onto Cedes beautiful neck licking and sucking stopping only because we didn't want to mark her tonight. As Sam moved to nibble and lick her bare shoulder, I couldn't resist taunting her. "Is your sweet little pussy wet for us, Sexy Mama? I bet it is. I bet you're so wet, your sexy little drawers are soaked. You should take them off. Take 'em off and give them to me. I bet they smell so fuckin' good. You always smell so damn good baby." I heard her whimper and moan. And turned my mouth from speaking quietly into her ear, and took the sweet tender little lobe into my mouth.

Sam's big hand moved over to Cedes' lap gathering her dress until he could slide his hand between her thighs. He looked at me and smiled. "She's so wet, her thighs are damn near soaked. Keep an eye out. I got to have me a taste." With that warning, he moved to his knees, and hid himself under our girl's long skirts.

"What's he doing to you Babygirl?" I hissed.

"He's…oh god…He's licking my thighs. Long. Licks up my thighs. But he stops at my panties." She sobbed.

"You wish he'd slip one of those big guitar calloused fingers into you don't you? Wish he'd finger your hot little pussy and make you cum. But he's not going to. He's just gonna tease you. Just gonna play with you 'til you're ready to lose your mind." I whispered. There is something about taunting and teasing this girl with my words that just gets me all revved up. I'm hard enough to cut diamonds, and haven't even really touched her anywhere sexual yet. "you wish I'd pull down that sexy dress top and suck your big silky soft nipple for you suck and nibble and bite until you can't do anything but cum. But I'm not going to. Do you know why?"

"Cause you and Sam are evil little fuckers who live and love to drive me crazy." She panted angrily.

"Yup. But you left out a word. Sam and I are evil little Mercedes Fuckers who live and love to drive you crazy." I clarified. "We're sadistic little Mercedes Fuckers who live and love to drive you crazy and make you scream. Scream our names all night long."

"God Puck. Please," she begged.

"Not yet." I taunted as Sam came up and kissed me sharing the delicious tangy, musty, sweet taste of our girl with me. Suffice it to say we didn't see any of that damn movie and it was still the best 40 bucks I've ever shelled out.

It was just after nine when we hit the club. Excess was modeled after all those teen clubs you see on TV, which are modeled after the clubs in Hollywood. You could only order sodas and virgin versions of cocktails, but shit still cost an arm and a damn leg. We hit the floor as soon as we hit the door. When we walked in, they were playing some Ludacris, and Cedes started doing these dances that were definitely getting her revenge on us. The three of danced and laughed and played, eventually we were joined by Mike and Tina who'd decided that tonight was a decent time to check this place out as well. I had to go piss like a mutherfucker, so I left my boos on the floor and went to drain the lizard.

On the way back I was 'lucky' enough to overhear some chicken heads discussing Mercedes. "God I don't get it. The finest guys in the place not only walked in with that fatty, they've been all up on her massive ass all night. I tried to get the blond one to dance with me, and he ignored me like I was fucking invisible." A tall skinny, flat chested brunette complained to her slightly better looking blonde friend.

"I know. I tried to talk to the one with the Mohawk at the bar, and he actually just thought I wanted him to move over." The Blonde whined. "OMG Stacy…Did you see her butt…it was bigger than Nicki Minaj's. Her boobs are like, totally, bigger than my head. And that Afro…does she think its 1970 something? God what on earth could they even see in her."

I love answering that question for dumb mutherfuckers. Skinny chickenheads are the most fun. "We see a loving heart, more self-respect and honor than a chickenhead like you will ever understand. We see a beautiful woman who is a great person and friend, and an even better lover. We see big sexy tits that are so luscious and sensitive all it takes just the right attention on them and she cums so beautifully. We see a gorgeous ass that tastes and feels just as good as it looks. We see a gorgeous, sexy body that houses the best, brightest, most beautiful soul either of us has ever had the pleasure of knowing. She is giving and compassionate and unselfish. She is ours and ours alone. We never have to worry about her cheating on us our using us. Not because she couldn't but because she wouldn't. That's what the fuck we see in her. You need you take your skinny ass to a buffet and see if maybe your tits will grow back in."

The skinny bitches looked at me like I was crazy wrong. But hey they asked. "What I want to know is what the hell did I used to see in chicks like you? Hell I know dudes with bigger tits than you. You're hips are so small fucking you would be like fucking a guy. God I was deluded." I laughed and walked away. Went and danced up close to Mercedes, running my hands over her curves, groaning when I felt her nipples in my palms as Sam and I worked together to get her to higher and higher levels of pleasure. Making sure we kept her from cumming, even though we knew that she was teetering on the edge. We caught our breath at a table with Tina and Mike and a few other McKinley kids. We pulled out well before closing, teasing our Sexy Mama had left both Sam and I in a desperate need of our own.

We made it to Cedes' bedroom…but just barely. And really only because when I managed to get my hand under her skirt, in the Jones-Evans living room, and came away with her soaking wet, good smelling panties, Sam literally grabbed me in a full nelson and told her to run. Fuck that was hot. It only made me hornier cause I could feel his hard cock pressing against me. Fortunately, Sam didn't give Cedes that much of a head start. We got into that room and got the door locked, and before my brain caught up with my actions, I had Babygirl on her knees with my cock down her throat. My hands were woven within her afro and I was pumping her stomach full of my cum as she was working her short little fingers on her stiff little clit. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Babygirl. Take it. Take all my fucking cum. Shit!" I hissed.

I came so hard I got weak in the knees. But my cock stayed hard as a rock. Sam took the pitiful nine seconds I lasted to put on a condom. He pulled Cedes' hand from her pussy and licked the juices off while dragging her to her feet. She was on her back with her legs in the air, her skirts bunched up around her waist, Sam buried inside her before she could even catch her breath. "Sam!" She screamed out. "God Sam, Shit Boo, FUCK!"

"God Baby, That's it Scream for me. Fuck you feel so good cumming on my dick." He moaned. He yanked frantically at her dress baring her tits and biting down on one almost viciously as he pumped his cock wildly in and out of her. He didn't last very long even with the desensitization of the condom.

I lasted longer when I finally got to fuck Cedes. I took her doggy and pulled on that sexy ass 'fro until her back bowed. She screamed for me, her voice hitting that desperate whining, keening note that made Sam and I lose it and it was no different this time. He came all over her face and tits; as I pulled out, yanked off the condom and came all over that big luscious ass. I didn't even pause, I rubbed my cock in my pearly cum and shoved myself into her ass. Pulling her up onto just her knees, I pulled her dress over her head and tossed it across the room, her poor abused strapless bra quickly followed. With barely a look Sam knew what I wanted, needed him to do. I laughed as Sam shimmied his condom clad self between our spread legs. I lowered Cedes wet, still clenching and cumming pussy onto his cock and together we made her scream and cry and cum. We fucked her like badasses for the rest of the night. Taking turns and taking her together. By the time I finally went soft, Cedes was exhausted. She was laying there shivering and shaking, still cumming even though neither Sam nor I were touching her. That was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Her nipples were hard and straining, her thighs pressing and clenching, like I know her tight tiny little cunt was doing.

I crawled back into the bed and spread her thighs licking and sucking her pussy until she flooded my mouth, squirting her pleasure. When I finally came away, the bottom of my face looked glazed like a donut. Which got me attacked by Sam. We were both too tired to do much, but we made out and rubbed our cocks together, we were too sated to get hard again, but it felt good as fuck. We dragged Sexy Mama to the shower, and after she took her pill, we got into the bed and pulled the covers up and slept 'til after noon.


	6. We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics Used in this Chapter
> 
> Broken Road
> 
> Artist: Rascal Flatts
> 
> If That's Your Boyfriend
> 
> Artist: Me'shell Ndegeocello
> 
> Closer
> 
> Artist: Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Let's Pretend We're Married
> 
> Artist: Prince
> 
> Say Yes
> 
> Artist: Floetry
> 
> Come a Little Closer
> 
> Artist: Dierks Bentley

Mercedes Point of View

"Mercedes, we've got to buy the tickets for the family reunion. Are Sam and Noah coming with us?" My mother asked me as soon as I answered my cell phone. It was Tuesday. I'd had my weave taken out and gotten Sam and Puck's hair done last Friday. I'd finally gotten my voice back some time last evening. Now we were about three weeks out from my mother's family's annual reunion in Panama City Florida. I really hated these things. I mean I love my family, really I do. It's just that my mother's side is kind of filled with skinny, pretentious and booshie people who like to look down on me for everything from my size and shape to the size of my nose to the kink of my hair. I had one of my older cousins hint that I was a lesbian because I never had a boyfriend.

I sighed. Mom loved reconnecting with her family. Dad, Kevon and Devon loved hitting the beach and to be honest Kevon and Devon looked more like Mom's side than Daddy's so they didn't hear as much shit as I did any way. I pushed all that aside and asked, "K and D going?"

"Yes, and since they are bringing Patrice and Tonya with them, your father and I thought you'd like to bring Noah and Sam. Besides your brothers really want to meet them." She answered.

I'll bet. "But what about Sarah, Stacey and Stevie…what will they do during the day if we're all gone?" I ask my mother curiously.

"Becah is taking a vaca day on Friday, and they leave for their scout camps on Saturday." Mom answered in her duh voice. I probably should have remembered that their summer camps started that same weekend.

"Alright, let me call the boys and see if they want to come." I told her honestly I haven't even mentioned the reunion to the guys. "Call you right back."

With a resigned sigh I dialed Puck's cell phone. He and Sam pretty much shared it since Sander and Gabby weren't yet able to get Sam a new one right now. Since Sam and Puck were working together, they were always both reachable on Puck's anyway. In fact it was Sam who answered. "Hey Baby, everything ok?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, everything is fine. My Mom's family reunion is coming up and she wants to know how many plane tickets she needs to buy. So I called to ask if you and Puck wanted to go." I rushed a bit trying to keep my tone light.

Apparently I failed that one miserably. "Not sure you want us to go." Sam said quietly.

"Oh no Sweets if I have to go I want you two there with me. It's just that I don't really want to go." I admitted.

"Why not?" Sam queried gently.

"Let's just say that I don't exactly fit in with my cousins on that side…and they let me know it." I sighed.

"Well then Puck and I will come and you don't have to worry about not fitting in with them. You'll be fitting in with us." Sam said with an audible smirk. "When is it? Let me check and make sure that we don't schedule anything new and we reschedule anything old."

"It's the fourth weekend of July. We'll leave either late Thursday or early Friday and we won't get back until Tuesday at the earliest."

I listened as Sam and Puck conversed in the background. Their voices were muffled and overshadowed by Sam's heart beat as he held the phone against his chest. Puck's voice was the next thing I heard. "Yeah 'Cedes-we're good to go with you. I rarely schedule much for weekends anyway…People want to use their pools on the weekends and I want to chill. So where is this thing anyway?"

"Panama City Florida." I told him with a laugh. I should have realized that Puck was home during the day on Saturdays and Sundays even more than I was.

"Oh shit…Does that mean that we're gonna get to see our Hot Chocolate Mama in a bikini?" Puck growled.

"Oh Damn! Mercy in a bikini…for real?" I heard Sam ask in the background.

"No! I don't do bikinis. Boy please, I'm not going down there in a damn two piece to get called Shamu. No way in hell." I grumbled. "Oh crap…I'm gonna have to go swimsuit shopping."

"Sam and me…we are so going with you Babygirl." Puck's tone left no room for argument. "In fact, I don't know about Sam…but I know I'll need a new one myself anyway."

Boys are so lucky. They could conceivably wear the same swimsuit all weekend long. Me…I'm gonna need at least three, or four new ones and I still might need to take a few of my older suits with me. "Alright, let me call moms back so she can finalize the arrangements."

"Cool and Sexy Mama…you're gonna at least try on a bikini for me and Sam." Puck said seriously, his voice deep and sexy.

I couldn't repress the giggle he heard any more than I could stop the shiver he didn't. "Boy quit. I've got to call momma."

"Alright. You call Moms D and Sam and I will finish this job. What time you getting off?"

"Not 'til four and then I have gots to hit the grocery store. Hey after dinner, why don't you, me and Sam go for a walk or something…just the three of us." I suggested. It's great how well our families get along and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but with everyone together in the evenings sometimes it's a little hard to find alone time. And when we try to find it in my room…it usually becomes boun chiga woun woun time, instead of just alone time. Don't get me wrong, I'm the problem as often as they are, but still all quality time cannot be sexy time.

"How about we go for a walk and then take a run around the circuit of the park. Sam and I have football camp next month. We've gots to start getting back in shape…or the Bieste will run our asses off." Puck said with a small groan.

I let out a much bigger one. "God…I've got Cheerio camp too. I guess I need to work on learning whatever the hell Coach Sylvester put in that packet she gave us."

Puck laughed. "Sam says to tell you we love you and that I need to get my sexy ass back to work."

"Love you both too. Don't let those MILFs tempt you with their tips." I teased.

"Don't have to. They tip two, three times as much just to watch me and Sam kiss…which we were doing anyway." He replied. That boy is a real entrepreneur. "Got the idea from Santana."

"Boy bye. Just remember…they can look but I'm the only broad who gets to touch." I laugh.

"Damn straight, Sexy Mama. By the way we owe you a pop. Bye."

We disconnected and I called my mom back. "The boys are in." I said instead of hello.

"I knew they would be." She teased. "I'm going to put three hundred in your account so you can get a few pieces to take with you. We'll have time to ourselves Friday, until the gathering dinner. That's casual, so no big deal. Saturday and Sunday are filled with activities but you remember how many of those are beach and pool events for your age group. You've lost some weight these last few months, so get some new swimwear. I've already booked the rooms. You, Kevon, & Devon will each have your own rooms. And they won't be anywhere near mine and your daddy's. Sunday night we have the benediction dinner so make sure that you and the boys have something nice for that. I better toss in an extra $100 for that. Remember that we'll be in Florida, so get cool things."

"I'll remember. I've gotta get back to work. I spent my whole lunch break on the phone." I teased. "Hey I'm going grocery shopping after work. Anything we need that wasn't on the list on the fridge? Or anything specific you'd like for dinner this week?"

"Grab some more salmon, we need more Charmin and Bounty…oh and start getting the grilling steaks and see if you see any decent ribs for the BBQ this weekend." She suggested.

"What Barbeque?" I asked distractedly.

"Uh, the Fourth of July BBQ…the one we're hosting, remember. George and Tessa are coming, all your little New Direction Kids and their families. We decided to do it on Saturday so we could have some time to relax after we get everything all cleaned up." She reminded me teasingly. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Ohh yeah. Total brain fart moment. So George and Tessa are definitely moving here?"

"Looks like." Mom said with a laugh. "I get the feeling that now that George has found Becah again he's going to get his touckas here if he has to move cross country in a little red wagon to do so. Anyway, just look at the meats and grab what looks good. Becah, Gabby and I will hit Costco or Sam's for the rest." She said so excitedly. My mom loves a hosting opportunity. Shit. When my mom gets a chance to host something, anything, she becomes Monica from Friends.

"Honey…I wanted to let you know that Rachel might be there. I know your dad invited Antwan and Hiram. You know how close those three and Sander have gotten." She said gently.

"I'm good. I said all I need to say to Rachel Berry the last week of school. I consider that drama squashed. Unless she starts something, won't be nothing." I assured her honestly.

"I'm proud of you Mercedes. I'm not sure that I could have let it go like that. You know I love to hold a grudge." She said smoothly. Yeah right. I might be eggshell hard but my mom is even more soft hearted.

"Crud…I've got to go for real. Thanks Mom. See you later." I said heading back for work.

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of party planning, and grocery shopping. Of course it was nothing on Friday evening and Saturday morning. Dad and the boys marinated the steaks, ribs and chicken breasts, while Mom and Becah made the burgers. Veggie and regular beef burgers were seasoned, pattied and refrigerated. Gabby made this potato salad with shrimp in it that was so good I had to sneaks me some. She also made some chicken salad and regular potato salad. Southern food is the BOMB! I commandeered the stove and made some cupcake flags and a few pecan pies. There were jello shooters for the over 21 crowd, and jello 'cupcakes' for the rest of us. The shooters were in little plastic cups, while the 'cupcakes' were in cupcake papers with whipped cream and cherries on top.

Saturday morning saw us up early. Sam and Puck were put to work in the back yard and garden. Mom loves hosting things so we have enough backyard furniture for the masses. My guys and Stevie had to get it all out, clean it up and set it up. While they were busy doing that, Stacey and I were busy helping Gabby and mom doing things like making a huge bowl of spring salad and cutting tomatoes and making sure we had enough sides and condiments and plates and everything.

Puck and my dad uncovered the pool and Puck gave it a quick over. Our pool never gets used. Puck usually takes care of it once a month just for maintenance, but usually it stays covered. Today it was going to get used for the first time all summer. Probably not the last though, not now that Stacey, Stevie and Sarah knew that it was usable. Kev and Dev used to use it a lot, so I'm sure it will be happy to be utilized again.

Santana showed her face a little after noon. She and Brittany had shown up early and brought over the coolers and sodas left over from her end of year party. "So glad you're doing this shit Beyoncé. If your new stepsister is cute we can pull her ass in to the Cheerios for Sue. Make her pay for having us put up with Quinn Bee again."

"Satan." I said warningly.

"Santana, Quinn needs us. She needs her chosen family to bring back the colors her real family took away." Brittany said sagely.

"God…unbunch the panties ladies. Quinn doesn't need me acting brand new. She needs me to be me, and torment her in my own special way. She'd hate being pitied cause her daddy's life is about to be all about the ass rape." Devious and mean she may be…but the girl had a point.

"True dat. Just don't be too harsh. Oh, and btw, Rachel will probably be here. No Lima Heights Adjacent…cut her with your words all you want but leave the razors in your hair." I told her with an evil grin.

Santana threw me one back. "Girl, please tell me that Finn and Zizes will be here."

I laughed and nodded. "Yup, and Lauren has something planned. Cause she laughed that mad evil scientist laugh when I mentioned that Rachel would probably be in attendance." I looked at Santana appraisingly. "Girl, you know, if them shorts get any shorter…they will literally cut your coochie."

"I know. I'm the hotness." She rejoined with a smirk and a flip of her hair. What is that hot shitty mess you're wearing? Please tell me you are not wearing that to the actual cookout." She was wearing some cute little, very little red cotton shorts and a Ralph Lauren red and white tight polo. From the straps I could see under her collar, I could assume that her swimsuit was red and white as well. Her outfit was completed with a pair of red espadrilles. She'd pulled her hair up in a pony that wasn't as high as a Cheerio tail…but still high and twitchy.

"No. I've been working in the kitchen. In fact my mother's been such a drill sergeant lately, I have no clue what the hell I'm gonna wear." I said honestly. I looked over and saw that Britts was all cute too. She was wearing a khaki skirt with butterfly keds. She had on little girly socks that even Stacey would think kiddy. But she was wearing a simple butterfly bikini top. So really she just looked like Summer Brittany. "Why don't you two come up and help me figure out what to wear. Since we all know that Kurt is going to be exactly, precisely on time, if not late since he's supposed to be picking up Blaine.

"Not his fault. It takes a hell of a lot of time to put on enough sunscreen to keep his skin so lily white." Santana laughed. "Come on Britt Brat…let's go play dress up with Wheezy."

"Ooh yea!" Brittany laughed and clapped.

We headed upstairs. When we entered my room we found Puck and Sam waiting on me. "What did you bring Brittana with you for, Babygirl?" Puck complained.

"Cause the party starts in less than an hour and I have no clue what the heck I'm gonna wear. I don't have time to get sidetracked by you two." I said giving them each a light peck. "Shoo. You know what happens when we get in here."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about what you're gonna wear. Darlin' your big, strong, manly men have your back twenty four seven and all the time." Sam said with a huge, beatific smile. He gestured to the bed where he and Puck had laid out a new outfit for me. A pretty white sundress that would rest about mid-thigh. It had a deep scoop neckline and small cap sleeves. Next to the pretty, almost perkily so, sundress was a stunningly sexy swimsuit. It was a mid-tone purple…not light enough to be called lavender, not dark enough to be called royal…it was cut low at the neck with a sweetheart neck line. There was a medium sized ring cut out that would show the inner mounds of my breasts. The suit was also cut high on my hips. It was pulled into a faux wrap at the waist to make a waist look thinner. My guys had even dug through my closet and found a pair of white wedge platform sandals that had white ribbons that tied up my calves.

"Whoa that suit is the hotness. Is Dr. Benton going to let you wear that?" Santana asked with a laugh.

Puck and Sam exchanged a look. "We didn't think about that." Puck grumbled.

"You and Sam went shopping for me…by yourselves?" I asked amazed.

They nodded proudly. "You said Friday that you wished that you'd had a chance to go get something…but since you didn't, we did." Sam said sweetly.

"We took that suit you had on at Tana's a few weeks back and we went down a size or so since you'd said it was getting too loose. We knew your dress size, so that made it easier. And this one has built in adjustable straps so we could get it to fit your body without smooshing the tatas." Puck said with a leer.

"Yeah the sizing thing was easy…but you should have seen some of the dresses he wanted to get." Sam groaned. "Half the men at the BBQ would have been ready to try to steal you from us…that is if your daddy didn't just lock you in your room and kicked both our asses."

"You two picked those without any help?" Santana asked with a teasing lilt. "I'm impressed. Very notable Madonna/whore complex there…but admit it, you picked that suit just so you could get you some titty action without everybody seeing, or having to take the whole suit down, didn't you?"

The boys laughed. I however gave her a hard glare. "Now Satan, you know neither of them can fit in that little whole." I taunted.

Santana gave me a fist bump before turning to Brittany. "Come on Brit…this lucky bit-cha doesn't need us after all. Let's go see if Baby Mama Drama or Manhands have showed their faces yet."

As Santana drug her from the room I heard Brittany pout, "Shoot, I wanted to see MercyCedes all nakey again."

Puck and Sam joined me in the shower, mindful of our time constraints, we settled for using our mouths and hands to bring each other to the heights of pleasure. The boys helped me to lotion and we all helped to make sure we all had full sunscreen coverage. We ended up getting so aroused, that I knelt down and licked and sucked them until they exploded in my mouth. Otherwise there is no way they could have gone down stairs without getting teased and tormented at best. The boys had gotten new swimsuits too. They'd picked matching black board shorts with graduated purple bands around the upper portions of their hips. They paired them with plain white tees. Puck's was a wife beater, while Sam had gone with a simple sleeveless one.

While the boys dressed, I unbraided my hair and picked out my afro. I found a white scarf to wind around it at the base. I avoided makeup, just smearing on a moisturizer with UV protection and a purple-tinted gloss. I sguiggled my way into my new swimsuit that was not one size smaller, but in fact, two. I was shocked to see that it fit really well. I gave the 'girls' a slight adjustment, and tightened the straps just a bit before slipping on my dress. I slid my feet into my sandals but before I could sit to tie the ribbons, Sam and Puck wrapped them around my calves and tied them into a small bow. I usually wore them in the more demure ankle tie, but my guys are boys and sexy beats out pretty for a boy every single time. They pressed sweet kisses to my knees before standing and ushering me down to the kitchen. We each grabbed some of the few remaining things that needed to be taken out. Sam picked up the cooler of ice and soda, hefting it as though it was empty. Puck took out the HUGE bowl of leafy green salad, while I grabbed the cracker plate that was to go on Gabby's salad table. When we got outside, we noticed that lots of people had already arrived. Including Becah, who's arrived with Sarah, George and Tessa.

George was a handsome man, though he was wearing a weird tee-shirt. Maybe it was for something in their old neighborhood or something. It looked old and comfy; he was just using it as a cover up over his leafy board shorts. I considered him for a while. He was a dedicated father. He fit in pretty well with the rest of the adults; he got along with Sarah, Stacey and Stevie. He, like the other grown-ups, treated all three kids the same. But he and Puck seemed to get off on the exact wrong foot.

*****FlashBack*****

We'd arrived at Breadstix exactly two minutes before my mother's deadline of six-thirty. We'd dressed quickly, and I wasn't happy with what I'd thrown on. It was a dress I didn't really like. It was too small across my chest and a kind of ugly color. To top it off, I had absolutely no voice at all. Truth be told the only one of us with full vocal capabilities was Sam. Puck was wearing one of Sam's shirts since we hadn't had time to go grab him anything from his house. He'd paired it with a pair of black chinos he kept in Sam's room. Unfortunately they could have matched better. Puck's voice was a raspy, scratchy, kind of sexy mess after our afternoon together. Sam was looking entirely too white bread in a pair of khaki slacks, and a white polo. His voice was a little hoarse…but nowhere near as bad as Puck's or mine.

Both Sam and Puck looked well and truly satiated. No one looking at them could doubt what they-we'd been up to. George Altman was looking at them with one of those 'it's not my place to say anything, but isn't anyone gonna say that they were up to something we should all disapprove of' looks. After the introductions were made, Tessa broke the silence. "So are all three of you together, or just the boys?"

"Tessa!" George chided his daughter. "You can't just ask something like that." He turned to Becah. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure that Noah and his friends are good kids."

Of course Puck too that in the worst possible way. "What's that supposed to mean? WE aren't 'good' because we're all together. You got a problem with us because we love each other? What are you a homophobe…or just a hypocrite?"

"No…Of course not." George tried to backpedal swiftly.

"No not a homophobe…but I think you are a hypocrite. Let me guess, you're one of those 'perfect' parents. You waited until you got married to lose your virginity. You've never been with anyone other than your late wife, in fact. You always did your homework. Never told even a little white lie." Puck taunted. "So now you think all teenagers should only be taught abstinence. And that all teenagers are too immature to decide what to do with their own bodies. We're all too stupid to be responsible…too young for our love to be 'real'. Never mind that we're only months away from being able to join the military and fight and die in a war. Never mind that two of the couples at this table have been together since they were younger than us. Never mind that you've loved my mother since you were a teenager. Never mind that no matter how much you loved your late wife, and I don't doubt that you did, the love you have for my mother never died or faded…proving that you can love more than one person at a time. But it's 'bad' for us to all love each other, right."

Sam laid a soothing hand on Puck's forearm. I grabbed his other hand to calm him. Thankfully Sam and I had assumed that tonight would be hard for Puck so we had sat him in the middle, in my usual spot. That may have added to Tessa's confusion. "You'll have to excuse Puck. He's a very loving man and he really dislikes it when he feels that anyone is being disrespectful of anyone he loves. That is true for all of us in this family that we've managed to create. It is probably especially true of us boys and our mothers. Puck, Stevie and I would be very unhappy if you were to do anything to make Ms. Becah unhappy."

"Samuel Evans." Gabby chocked out. "George, you really will have to excuse the boys. They've become amazingly overprotective of the ladies in their lives." She laughed. "Then again from what I hear if you couldn't identify with that, you'd not have found Becah again in the first place." She said with a pointed look at Tessa.

We teenagers all exchanged looks. In that moment we added one more to our family. Tessa would be our sister…even if we had to do some convincing to make it happen. We shared a buried laugh among the four of us. The laughter roared out when George blushed and ducked his head realizing that we all know about his overreaction. Finally Tessa spoke up again. "It's cool that you three know who you want to be with for the rest of your life already…I barely know what to wear tomorrow."

I had to laugh at that. I whispered a response to Puck, who was kind enough to translate it for Tessa. "Cedes says that that's because falling in love is easy when it's right…but fashion is hard." The whole table shared in the laughter this time.

Gabby looked at Sam and then at Sander next to her. "I blame you." she hissed. Sam looked at his dad and mom and blushed so much that there was no way anyone at the table couldn't not grasp her meaning. We again shared a laugh. After that the bulk of the tension was broken. Though there still seemed to be a bit between Puck and George. Dinner went swimmingly. Tessa bonded more and more with the family…so much so I began to wonder if she could sing.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Fortunately by the end of dinner, and later through Facebook and Skype conversations, Puck grew to like Tessa just as much as Sam, Triple S and I do. So he's willing to 'put up' with George to make his mother happy and gain another little sister. Of course there is a bit of a drawback to how he feels about his newest little sister. The second we stepped outside and put down our loads, he and Sam saw her there in her modestly cut red and white polka dotted bikini top and cut off shorts, Puck turned to Sam. "We're too young for guns. We'll have to get baseball bats. Yeah…baseball bats. Maybe we can take them with us to school that first; what, week?"

Sam was just nodding as he too was in full on 'older brother' mode. I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you guys will get lucky and she'll join the glee club. Then she'll only be around guys you trust. Like Artie…he's the only single male gleek right now…you trust Artie, right?" I said soothingly.

They looked at me like I had grown a second head and a third boob. "Mercy, you are dating me…not to be big headed but I'm one of the more trustworthy males in our entire school…and you know how I am. We cannot trust a teenage male…any teenage male with our little sister."

Suddenly a voice I hadn't heard in person in far too long rang out across the back yard. "Couldn't have said it better ourselves kid. And we're being asked to trust not just one but two of you."

I spun around and saw my big brothers. Devon, the oldest of us all, was walking forward with Kevon right behind him. Devon stood an inch taller than Kevon's six foot seven. Both men, cause that's what they are now at 22 and 21, were light-skinned and muscular. All three of us had the same eyes though Kevon had Mom's slim straight nose and I'd gotten our father's larger one, Devon's was a combination being shaped like daddy's but slimmer and straighter like mom's. Dev's face is rounder and his smile bigger. Neither of my brothers was as thick as daddy nor were they as slender as the men on Mom's side of the family. Devon keeps his hair close cropped and faded, while Kevon shaves his completely bald.

I heard Santana in the background telling Brittany that she wanted to take those two home for the night. Squickish thought. I shook it off before launching myself into my brothers' arms. They caught me…as usual. "KEV, DEV! I didn't realize how much I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"Mom Dukes called us when she decided to have a Fourth of July BBQ…she said our attendance was mandatory!" Kevon said with a laugh.

Devon continued for him. "She also told us that if we wanted to meet your 'boyfriends' before the family reunion, not to mention all our new little siblings we'd besta get our booties in gear and be here today." Eleven months apart and yet they still talk like the Weasley twins.

"So, who do you want to meet first?" I said rolling my eyes.

They exchanged a look. "Bring us the children." Kev said his voice monotone and slightly crazy like an evil horror movie villain.

"Yes. The children, we shall meet the children." Devon laughed manically.

"Yeah, you two are gonna get along with our new extended family just fine." I muttered. "Where are Patrice and Tonya? I like them better than ya'll anyway."

"We dropped them off at their families…they'll be here in a little while." Kev answered.

Dev gave me a weird look. "MeDe did you just say ya'll?"

I gave him a very mature raspberry and dragged them to where Triple S was playing. I stopped to grab Puck and Sam by their hands on the way. Since Tessa wasn't in my direct line between points A and B, I called out "Yo T-Doll…follow the procession…come meet the oldest brothers."

"Wait…you mean there are more of them. God…I'm never gonna get a date." She yelled back as she turned to excuse herself from where she was talking to Kurt and Blaine…or maybe I should say where Kurt was pumping her for information on NYC.

"Kurt you might as well start prepping your boyfriend for the Jones inquisition too." Devon warned threateningly. "We have to make sure he's good enough for you." Of course Kurt blushed, but not quite as much as Blaine did.

After Tessa joined us, I made the introductions. Kev and Dev were no problem they'd always had way too much overprotectiveness and need to take care of people for just the one sibling they'd had naturally. Within minutes Kevon and Devon were talking sports with Stevie and sci-fi with Stacey and video games with Sarah and books with Tessa. Our family was all in one place for the first time…and it all fit just about right.

Tessa looked at Kevon and Devon and their overprotective, mulish faces as they discussed methods of keeping boys away from her and Stacey and Sarah with Sam and Puck; she looked at me and sighed. "You know…I thought we were good. I thought you and I, we could be sisters…but you know what, you've taken me from one overprotective psycho male to six in less than a month. What did I ever do to you?" she whined.

"Don't blame me. If George and Becah had just gotten married years ago like they wanted…you'd have always had at least two...cause I don't know if you've noticed…but Puck and George…way too much alike." I teased.

"Oh I know Puck seems more and more like a teenage Dad." She returned before she and I started to laugh. She turned to Puck and shook her head. "You'd have killed Joey Costa when he pantsed me in the middle of the cafeteria when we were in third grade…wouldn't you?"

"Wait, who the hell is this kid and where does he live now." Puck said getting angry, even now years after the event.

Sarah laughed. "See, that's why I never tell him when the fifth graders give me a hard time."

"And who are these fifth graders?" all five of the boys asked. Even Stevie, who was two years younger than the aforementioned fifth graders, bowed up in indignation.

"Chiz, calm your tits." Sarah mumbled. "It's nothing. God they won't even be there next year." She grumbled. But anyone could see that she was loving the care and love all her brothers, new and old. The same was true of Tessa.

By the time we finished our little confab, the bulk of the New Directions and their parents were arriving. While Kurt and Blaine were already here, Finn had chosen to ride with the Zizes. He and Lauren were holding hands and if anyone noticed that he seemed overly solicitous of her…I guess they just chalked it up to him being his usual, part golden retriever, self. But Puck and Sam had explained their theory on LINN or HUZES or whatever we end up calling them, so I was looking at them with new eyes. But I can tell you one thing for certain. Finn is no longer the world's biggest smurf, an whatever he'd doing he must be doing right, cause Lauren is looking mighty satisfied. In fact, I'd say they were fooling around recently. Very recently. I will say that Lauren definitely likes to bag, tag and release her prey. She didn't make Finn sit up under her, but he had enough visible hickeys, one of which seemed to be outlined in her lipstick, that no one could doubt that he was truly taken. Not that I can talk, I know I have a few of those myself. So does Puck. Somehow Sam is the only one of our trio who doesn't have any hickeys. I guess he's too busy giving them, he never has to receive. Then again maybe he's like Lauren…Alphas don't get tagged.

I was broken from my thoughts by the arrival of Quinn and her mother. I drifted to her side and gave her a hug. "Quinndependance, you okay?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm okay…or I will be." She responded. "It's not just he said/she said anymore. They found evidence in his study; he had made it to make sure I kept silent. So even though nothing has gone to trial yet, the DA saw enough to make my mother get some counseling." She kept her voice low so that only she and I could hear her words. "The therapist said that my biggest fear…was a normal reaction, and that causing it and preying upon it was all part of the psychological torture and control aspect of incest rape."

Keeping my voice low as well, I gave her another hug. "I'm glad you're getting the help you need. Have you been drafted by Sue again yet?"

"She came to my house the morning after the news broke with my uniform. I'm not sure I said yes…but she didn't let me say no either. I report to came with the rest of the Cheerios next month. Though Satan and Becky are still the co-captains." She said with a small laugh. "Poor Becky."

I led her around and introduced her to George and Tessa, she knew pretty much everyone else. As I directed her over to see Stacey and Stevie, I realized that the party was missing four people.

Sam Point of View

When Mercy headed over to talk to Quinn, Puck and I were left alone. No problem. Until Kevon and Devon swooped in. they dragged us inside and down to the game room before anyone could notice. "So you two 'cracker ass crackers' think you're worthy of dating one of our little sisters?" I'm almost positive that was Kevon who said that…but they looked enough alike it was kinda hard to tell.

I slipped into Na'vi muttering under my breath, "Oh you're gonna take Triple S but leave us."

Devon laughed before answering in perfect Na'vi, "We sure are. Stacey, Stevie, Sarah and Tessa…they're ours…now we need to see if you two belong as well."

"Dude." Puck breathed looking at Kevon, "there are two of them."

"Good they can talk in Na'vi all day and D can stop boring me with the double extended director's cut of that long assed movie." Kevon responded. "But you two aren't off the hook yet. The way I see it, you two waltz in and start sexing our little sister. That means that you've gotta prove that you're good enough to be family, cause once your relationship with MeDe turned sexual, you two were destined to walk her down the damn aisle."

"They won't let us both marry her." Puck said with a resigned sigh. "Not even in Utah. So we were thinking we'd just all change our names to Evans-Puckerman once we hit twenty one and all exchange wedding rings. She'll walk down the aisle in a big ass white dress and have the party of her dreams. It won't be 'legal' but we'll know we're married."

Kevon raised his eyebrow; he kinda looked Rock like right there. "So you're telling me you, the most notorious MILFucker in Lima, you're already planning how to be give my little sister a wedding?"

"Man, I'm planning how to give your sister a sixty-fifth anniversary party." Puck said honestly.

"What about your baby moma?" Kevon asked bluntly.

"Quinn and Cedes will probably always be close, not as close as they used to be, but close. And even Quinn will tell you that Mercedes loves Beth as much, if not more than she does. If we ever manage to get back into Beth's life she'll go from having one mom and no dad to having two daddies and three mommies." Puck said honestly. Damn right she would, I'd never even seen that little girl and she already had a place in my heart. She's a part of the only man I will ever love, of course I love her.

Kevon nodded. "So how is this triad shit supposed to work?"

I looked over, knowing this was an emotion question and that Puck wasn't the best at those. But I have a bad habit of underestimating my lover when it comes to these conversations. "I love her, I love Sam. They love me and they love each other. We'll work any problems out. Simple. All you need is love…John Lennon, smart man…shot in the back. So sad."

Kevon laughed. "ID4, best movie…ever!" he said. And thus the bonding began there. I turned my attention back to discussing the wonders of Avatar, Terminator and Aliens with Devon. Then the four of us started talking music and video games. "Hey what can you tell me about the dude dating little Kurtie?"

We headed back out to the back yard, as the Berrys were coming in around the house. Puck and I exchanged looks, and we both looked over when we heard Lauren yell out. "Hey Midget, I guess your short little ass was just the broken road, huh."

The whole party got silent before Santana's voice rang out. "God bless the broken road that lead him straight to you!" Then she turned to Finn and teased. "Guess you finally got you some huh, Gigantor!"

Whatever Finn might have said was swallowed by Quinn and Lauren starting to sing out loud and clear.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, yes I had your boyfriend

If that's your boyfriend

If that's your boyfriend

If that's your boyfriend

He wasn't last night

Ooh ooh baby baby

Good to the last chip at the bottom of the bag

Ooh baby baby

Make you wanna do things that you never have

Ooh baby baby

Mad sex and when we're through

I really have no problem actin like now I own you

You can say I'm wrong

You think that's kinda freaky

I can't be trusted

I'm kinda sneaky

But no get your story right

He knocked on my door

So what should I say no for?

So If that's your boyfriend

If that's your boyfriend

If that's your boyfriend

He wasn't last night

If that's your boyfriend

He wasn't last night

Boyfriend, boyfriend, yes I had your boyfriend

The song was accompanied by a fully choreographed dance number. And after the blondes and Santana finished, Lauren pulled Finn's head down and took a kiss that made everyone more than a little uncomfortable. It left no doubt in anyone's minds that those two were banging the screen door, and often. The look on Rachel's face was priceless. She was stuck somewhere between tore up and pissed off. She looked for all the world like she wanted nothing more than to commence a cat fight with Lauren, but she knew she would lose. Her new nose was kind of nice though.

Kevon, Devon, Puck and I turned right around and walked back into the kitchen. We barely made it before we fell out into laughter. We were quickly joined by Tessa and Triple S. "I'm such a bad person… I don't even know that short girl, and here I am laughing my butt off at her." Tessa said once she got her laughter under control. "Brought in the monkeys, looks like it was about to get real out there. The chica in red is instigating her ass off. Man, Noah, you and Sam better get out there. Last I heard the 'midget' girl was trying to bring her into it."

We walked out into the middle of a war zone. Antwan and Hiram Berry, were talking with Mr. Benton and Dad, while the moms were trying to call the girls down. Rachel was blathering on about how all this was Mercedes fault and Mercy was just jealous of her amazing talent. Usually I let Mercy handle that kind of thing but this needed to stop and stop now. "Will you shut the hell up?" I yelled at Rachel. "Look you and I have no real beef so maybe you will believe me when I say enough is enough. For God's sake, if you believe so much in your voice and talent, you wouldn't be acting like a crab with glee as your pot. Stop trying to pull others down to get to the top yourself. In that choir room there are thirteen amazingly talented people. I told you I wouldn't go to the prom with you because you aren't my type…want to know what I meant…this, this shit right here is what I mean. You come into Our Girl's home and insult her in front of all her family and friends. Even after your fathers telling you that you were wrong, you still bring this mess here. You are" she rolled her eyes I'm trying to talk sense into her hard head and she rolled her eyes at me. "Don't you make eyes at me, girl. You are wrong…I'm sure that somewhere inside you have to realize that this is some bullshity behavior. You cannot act like this. You ain't a child anymore, no matter how you dress." I looked over her long pink shorts, and matching pink polo. "Trying to hold onto your toddler years doesn't make you an actual toddler. All the tantrums and storming out and caterwallin' ain't gonna bring you what you want. And all you're doing is destroying what you have."

I've figured her out long time ago. She holds to the age she was when she realized that her household was different and she wanted to have what everyone else had. In true narcissist fashion she decided that she will have what she wants even if she has to stay five to get it. "The way you're acting, you're about as useless as a trap door on a canoe. You're so mad that you don't have a mother; you can't appreciate your damn daddies like you should. You have two men who would lay down their lives for you, who were so kind and caring that your birth mother was willing to fulfill their dream of having a child. They are nice normal men who somehow got saddled with you. You are so busy trying to force the world to give you your way; you can't see what the Lord has blessed you with. Now back in May I could spare your feelings, and be polite…but I'm sick and damn well tired of you throwing your shit at my girlfriend. She has everything you want…We get it. The whole world gets it. But do you know why she has those things? She has them because she appreciates them. She has a voice that would make angels rejoice and demons repent, and every Sunday she raises that voice and thanks God for it. She has a mother and father who back her and love her so much they saved my whole damn family just to relieve her worry for us. And she doesn't just say she loves them, she shows them every day how much she loves them; she treats them with respect and honor. She has friends who would give her the shirt off their back and who root for her success. Why? Because each and every one of us knows she does the same for any of us."

"She has two men who would lay down our lives for her, but even more than being willing to die to keep her safe, we are willing to live our whole lives to see to her happiness. Why? Because she is worthy of it. Because she deserves it. Because she is the most precious thing in this world to us. Because she appreciates us and doesn't play games with our feelings and emotions or even our bodies. But you come into her house and disrespect her, after spending years calling yourself her friend. Why? Because you are petty and small minded and you, despite being loved your whole life, never learned how to love. That is the saddest thing I have every in all my days heard. You could have been a beautiful person; we've all seen glimpses of that in you. But everything you do positive, you do six thing evil. At this point, I'm not even sure you are capable of loving anyone other than yourself."

Rachel looked at me and her face started to crumble. Before she stiffened her spine and looked down her new nose at me. "What do you know? You're just a homeless, hillbilly, redneck who cannot admit even to himself that he's gay so he clouds the issue by adding in a whore so lacking in self-esteem that she will latch onto any male who shows her the slightest hint physical affection. It's pathetic really. Just because I refuse to place myself in the gutter with the trash that promulgates in the halls of McKinley High, I'm considered cold or frigid. Just because I refuse to spread my legs for the males of our show choir, I'm regarded as if there is something wrong with me. when the truth is that any woman who would take two men to her bed at one time," she looked at Mercedes as though she was filthy, "any woman who would be proud of the fact that she has slept with every popular boy at school," she pinned Santana and Brittany with hard looks, "any woman who would have a baby at fifteen," Quinn is scorched here, "any woman who would sleep with a boy she hasn't been dating for even a full month," she hit Lauren with a glare before turning to Tina, "and any woman who feels that she has to make out with her 'boyfriend' at any and every turn…there is something wrong with them; not me." she finished proudly.

We were all so flabbergasted we couldn't even begin to voice how wrong she was. When a voice finally broke the silence, it came from the last place we expected it. "Look chick. I don't know you from Eve, but you are not stepping into this house and insulting my family." George said loudly. "You want to know the truth… Sam is a good kid, smart and athletic, and he sees you better than anyone else because he might have trouble in school, but he can read people better than anyone I've ever met before. Many women sleep with multiple partners at once. It takes a certain level of love, maturity and communication to make a polyandrous relationship work, but Mercedes, Noah, and Sam they have that. As for the 'every popular boy' girls…chick, don't you know that you shouldn't believe every rumor you hear. When I was in high school there was a girl who supposedly slept with the whole football team…it was a lie spread by a jerk she turned down. If you weren't there…shut up about others."

"And as far as getting pregnant at fifteen, there but for the grace of God, goes many. There are many young women who make mistakes, but if this girl was good and kind enough to give her baby a chance at life, and to provide someone with a child they otherwise may never have had, that speaks more to her character than any mistake ever could. As for 'one month' again you have no idea what that month has been for them. If they have found the one person who makes them whole, then what idiot is going to wait for some stupid deadline to expire? That's childish and immature. But then again considering the source, I suppose I should have expected that. And only someone who has never felt passion, or who has a severe hormone unbalance, would knock someone for embracing their boyfriend. Unless, of course, it's just a matter of you being jealous." He said meanly. He sounded very New York. For a minute I wondered what Rachel would experience in that city she so aspired to if she didn't change her attitude. "I've been where you are, angry at a world I felt had done me a major disservice. But little girly, there is one fact universally acknowledged…LIFE AIN'T FAIR. You can choose to live your life angry and alone, or you can choose to open yourself up and learn to live and love. Your dads can want it for you, your birth mother can want it for you, your friends…if you have any left after all this…can want it for you. But unless you want it for yourself, it won't ever happen." He said turning back to his conversation with the other adults.

Tessa came out and joined us. "I have never wanted to hit someone more than I do that chick. In fact I've never wanted to actually hit anyone before." she watched as a moping Rachel moved over to the furthest lawn chairs.

"Yeah…that happens a lot around Rachel." Puck assured her. "I'm pretty sure she would make the Messiah cuss." I'm not even touching that one. Apparently neither was our girl.

Instead Mercedes looked around and yelled out. "Alright, Like Mary J. says NO MORE DRAMA! Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!" It took her a second to get her sandals untied, but before we could blink she had her dress off and was running to the pool. There was an exodus after her. Sarah actually hit the water first. Not sure how that happened since I could've sworn she was still in the kitchen when Mercedes said pool. Mercy looked back and saw that Kevon and Devon were dragging Blaine across the yard…poor guy went in fully dressed. Thankfully he came up laughing. Puck and I ran faster. I'm sure that for our big brothers…we were next. Huh guess we aren't the oldest anymore.

Kev and Dev got pushed in by their girlfriends who showed up while they were forcing Blaine into the pool. Even Kurt eventually got into the pool with us. The adults stayed out and took the opportunity to eat and converse. Antwan and Hiram kept darting glances at Rachel, but really they looked about as done with the drama as the rest of us. And Lord knows they haven't had the break from it we've had. Then Mercedes and Puck swam over to me and I stopped thinking about Rachel all together.

The rest of the afternoon was amazing. We had good food, good friends, and eventually that evening in true New Direction fashion, we had singing. Puck started it, he ran in and got Mercy's karaoke things from the game room and set them up in the back yard. He'd attached his iPod and when he started singing, Mercedes couldn't help but hide her face against my neck. For a moment, I had to look up. Fortunately the adults had all moved inside as had the Triple S and the few kids their ages who'd come to the Barbeque. The music thrummed through us, and every couple sat just a little closer to each other. Artie and Tessa looked at each other and pouted.

You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you

Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell

Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything

Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell

Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else

I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god

Through every forest, above the trees

Within my stomach, scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive

By the time he finished singing, I had transferred Mercy to my lap and was kissing her passionately. Puck took her vacated seat and worked his way into our kiss as Santana took the mike. She rocked this slow and sultry version of I Put A Spell On You that made Brittany jump up and wrap herself around the shorter girl. Then Finn dragged Lauren up and sang her Pour Some Sugar on Me…he was trying very hard to be sexy. It was a little sad that he only succeeded when she pushed him to his knees and he was singing up to her. Then Kurt and Blaine got up and sang Prince's Let's Pretend We're Married…I didn't realize that Kurt knew any sexy songs. But with lyrics like; Excuse me but I need a mouth like yours 2 help me forget the girl that just walked out my door Let's pretend we're married and do it all night I won't stop until the morning light Let's pretend we're married and go all night Ooh, little darlin' if you're Free 4 a couple of hours (Free 4 a couple of hours) If U ain't busy 4 the next 7 years (Next 7 years) Oh darlin', let's pretend we're married and go all night There ain't nothin' wrong if it feels all right I won' stop until the morning light; I think that one definitely qualified.

Now as you can guess since Kurt pulled a sexy song, Mercedes could not allow herself to be 'outdone' by her bestie. So she sashayed up to the mic next. She'd never put back on her dress, though she has replaced her shoes. She looked so sexy up there it wasn't funny. She looked through Puck's playlist which had more of her and my songs on it every day and found the perfect song.

She started it speaking in a tone of voice that I've only every heard when she was wrapped around Puck and I. "See I've been watching you for a while your smile and stuff and I don't know if I can be with you for tonight alright, is that alright baby, baby"

There are only two for me  
You have made that a possibility  
We could take that step to see, ohh  
If this is really gonna be  
All you gotta do is say yes

All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,  
You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so

Loving you has taken time, taken time  
But I always knew you could be mine  
I recognize the butterflies inside me  
Sense is gonna be made tonight, tonight  
All you gotta do is say yes

All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,  
You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so

When she started to moan and groan, I swear there was not a dry lap in the yard. Finally Kevon shouted. "Alright, go sit your fast ass down. I do not need to see my sister like that. Damn…just ruin that damn song for me." he stood up and took the mic from her gently, yet firmly, pushing her towards us. I would have stood and pulled her into my arms. But standing was a bit of a problem for me right then, Puck too. Artie took the mic next and had big fun with Prince's Gett Off. Kevon decided to show Mercedes his pain by singing R. Kelly's Twelve Play, followed by Devon doing Til the Cops Come Knockin' . Both Kev and Dev sounded pretty good. But I had to take a stab at it. OF course first I have to figure out what the heck to sing. I want to do something country but there are very many sexy country songs. While I was waiting Tessa hopped up and took the mic. After checking carefully to make sure that George was firmly ensconced inside, she dialed up a song on Puck's player. When we heard the opening strains of Crash into Me by DMB…I knew that was not gonna be anything I wanted to hear. Objectively she was good. I mean she wasn't on Mercy's level, about even with Quinn or Brittany. But her voice was good. It was just wrong somehow.

I got up and pulled a Kev, sending her back to her seat, giving Artie a glare at the look he was giving her. I didn't bother with the player. I knew this song backwards forwards and side to side so I just let it flow.

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like layin' you down

On a bed sweet surrender

Where we can work it all out

There ain't nothin' that love can't fix

Girl, it's right here at our fingertips

So come a little closer baby,

I feel like layin' you down

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like lettin' go

Of everything that stands between us

And the love we used to know

I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain

Let it wash all the hurt away

So come a little closer baby

I feel like lettin' go

If there's still a chance

Then take my hand

And we'll steal away

Off into the night

'till we make things right

The suns gonna rise on a better day

Come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Back to the basics of you and me

And what makes the world go round

Every inch of you against my skin

I wanna be stronger than we've ever been

So come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Come a little bit closer baby

Just a little bit closer baby

Come a little bit closer baby

I feel like layin' you down

"Damn Lisa Rinna…just stop with the eye sex, and take Puckzilla and Effie and go get some." Santana shouted when I stood there just a little too long after finishing the song. Maybe our eyes were locked together…but we were just trying to figure out where to go. You know she can be a bit much…but she tends to make really good points.

Puck had Mercy by the side gate by the time I snuck through the house, running upstairs and grabbing us a change of clothes and a few assorted supplies. The adults were all still chatting in the living room and there was still singing coming from the back yard. By the time the Lima City Council's fireworks display began, Puck, Mercy and I had created plenty of our own.


	7. Days Go By So Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossing with Suburbia
> 
> Mariposa, there's an Easter Egg in here just for you. Isis…you should be able to find one for you as well.

Mercedes Point of View

After the barbeque, our family was fully solidified. George and Puck even played basketball together and there were no blatant fouls or any unnecessary roughness. I managed to wrangle Tessa into the Cheerios. I expected George to be the most difficult one to convince; I mean he does have that over protective dad thing running rampant. But he was actually easily swayed. All I had to do was mention that a recommendation from Sue Sylvester would get Tessa into any college in the country. Granted I didn't tell him that the reason that was true was because every school was wisely afraid of what Sue would say or do if they didn't accept the girl. Sometimes it's wonderful to have a crazy and powerful person on your side.

Conversely, Tessa proved to be the most difficult to convince. "I'm not really the cheer chick type." She kept saying. Finally I explained to her that being the 'cheer chick' type would keep her from having to talk to anyone she didn't want to, and save Puck and Sam from getting in trouble for beating anyone who dared to slushie their little sister.

Finally I played on her sympathy. "Please. I need somebody normal on those trips with me. And as much as I love Tana, and Kurt and Quinn…not one of them is anybody's idea of normal." That one made her finally, reluctantly agree. George wouldn't be moving here until just before school starts, so Tessa would be coming out early to go to camp. So maybe it was the idea of not having to pack up their apartment that finally secured her addition to the Cheerio squad, but I'll take it.

I also found out that the barbeque was the straw that broke the camel's back for Mr. and Mr. Berry. The Monday after they put Rachel into a 'more intensive, on site therapy program'. Antwan came to us and told us all over and over again how sorry he was. But we all agreed that Rachel is far too old for him to be able to take the blame. I was lunchin' over that though. I mean, no matter what Santana said about the girl being a sociopath, I'd just assumed that she was just a bitch. But apparently our resident bitch queen was right. The evil little munchkin was actually bat-shit crazy. I guess at this point all we can do is pray that she gets the help she needs.

It was time for a third visit to Gretta the Waxing Queen, and I made the mistake of mentioning it to Kurt and it morphed from me going to get everything fresh and clean for the trip to Florida that was coming up, to Glee Girls Day Out. Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I dragged a kicking and screaming Lauren to Jewels. I could have been kind and forgotten to mention to Lauren the girls' day and just called her after we left the spa, but if I have to suffer…I will not suffer alone. Besides she leaves this weekend for Wrestling camp, so she needed to do a little bonding before she leaves, because between wrestling and AV camps, she'll be gone until just a few days before school starts again. After being pampered with facials, mani-pedis and 'tortured' with the needed waxings, we headed to the mall. At the barbeque, my parents had told all the other ND parents about their –buy stuff over the course of the whole year- thing so Kurt and the girls decided that today would be a great time to get that started as well.

Tina looked up from where they were filling out the paperwork to begin their registries. "So what, you guys registered for like…shower curtains and bathroom stuff?"

For a minute I didn't answer just stood there remembering the shower curtain incident and its aftermath. I'm sure that I had a dirty little smile on my face. Eventually, Lauren poked me in the side drawing me back to the conversation. "We didn't actually make a decision of the bathroom stuff. But we just registered for things we'd need for an apartment. We planned as if it would just be the three of us so we put a TV and iPod docking station on it. We actually bought a set of the really good Calphalon pots that day and registered for small appliance and a standing mixer…cause girl you know how much I love to bake. We did some knives and silverware…that kind of thing. Heck Puck even hit one of those major cool knife sharpeners. Though I think, we still need to do bake ware, glassware, and plates and stuff…but I might just do that at like Targét or somewhere." I turned to Kurt, "they have a Cuisinart food processor here that you have to put on your registry."

"Coffee maker?" he asked. I shook my head and he pulled a notebook out of his skinny jeans, as if by magic, and made a couple of notes.

"Why don't you just wait and get this stuff there. I mean wouldn't it keep you from lugging it cross country?" Lauren asked.

I laughed and gave her a cheeky smile. "Prices in New York ain't no joke. This way we get everything we want for quite a bit cheaper. Besides, we ain't lugging shit. Bubbie Ruth and Uncle Saul are the friggin' best. When someone gets us anything off the things off the big registry here at Macy's, it gets delivered to either Saul's place or Bubbie Ruth's. So the farthest we'll have to schlep anything is from Queens to Manhattan."

"Damn Girl…I need to see if Abuelo Jorge will do that shit for me and Brittany." Santana said thoughtfully.

A thought hit me. It might be better to split the rent between seven than five. I mean right now we were positive of three but pretty sure that it would be five. We could add Santana and Brittany, and only need one more bedroom. "So you two are definitely going to NYC for college?"

"Yeah, Mami's worried, and Papi's ecstatic. But the Alvin Ailey School of Dance is actively after Brittany. I'm straight on college. Good grades, stellar extra-curriculars, Sue's recommendation. But Brittany, she needs that school as much as it wants her. So Manhattan is calling." Santana told us with a little laugh as we watched Brittany dancing off to look at a rainbow display.

"You should have your dad call Puck's mom, Rebecah. She's looking at this place near Columbia, and Julliard for Cede, Puck and Sam. She'd talked to Dad and Carol about them joining in on the rent and me living there. Blaine is going to talk to his parents as well. If nothing else, perhaps we can all at least get into the same building." Kurt suggested before I could. I don't know if he was reading my mind again, or if he simply was as frugal as I but at least this way I wouldn't have to go through the hell of making new friends until after college. Santana looked to me for confirmation I liked the idea. I gave her a large smile and assured her that I was about to suggest it when Kurt opened his mouth.

Santana laughed. "You're too trusting, 'Retha. What's to stop me and Britt from getting you drunk and having our way with those gargantuan sweater puppets?"

Quinn scoffed. "How about common decency? Or the fact that she has two boyfriends who wouldn't like the fact that you two are basically raping their girlfriend. Come on. Santana, even you wouldn't ruin their relationship just to see Mercedes' breasts."

Thankfully Satan didn't divulge the info that she'd already had her way with my body once. Instead she looked at Quinn and scoffed. "Quinn Bee, they're boys. I understand that your experience with them is limited and twisted, but they are really very simple creatures. If we let them join they are golden…if we let them video it; they'd help."

Lauren and I exchanged looks. She gave Quinn a wry smile. "Latina Barbie has a valid point. Now in a desperate attempt to change the subject, I want to know how the hell are you four walking around so calm, cool and collected? My vag wants to jump off and beat my ass. That or go and corrupt Finnocence just a little bit more." It funny, she hadn't been hobbling or walking funny at all. I guess by sheer force of will. So I'd assumed she was fine.

I shrugged. "I guess you kind of get used to it." I returned honestly. "This is only my third time but I'm a lot better off than I was my first time."

"Yeah well…you guys can get used to it. I'm gonna go back to shaving." Lauren groused. "That shit hurt like a son of a bitch. When it comes to pain…I think of it like Christmas…it's better to give than to receive."

Tina chuckled. "I didn't think it hurt all that much. I mean maybe I'd built it up in my mind, you know thinking it would be hell on earth, but Madga was very gentle."

"Oh please," Santana laughed. "Your ass is just genetically predisposed to being able to deal with things that are the stock and trade of your people."

We all stopped and looked at Santana for a long moment. "Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Kurt finally asked.

"Hear…yes. Care…not so much" Santana returned.

Brittany stopped us all just as we started to walk again. "If we're supposed to be finding things we want for our graduation gifts, why did we end up in the clothing section? "

"My guess is that you ladies are so used to coming here to get your clothes shopping on, that your feet just naturally led you here while you were distracted with talk about your periods, or shoes, or whatever Lifetime Movie of the week thing you were chatting up." I heard Puck say from behind us. I spun around to see him and Sam leaning against a mannequin while Finn, Mike, and Blaine were spread around 'looking' at the different clothing racks.

Blaine was burying his face into a set of knit dresses trying to stifle his laughter. Finally he broke. "Sam bet Puck half an hour of something, "he whispered naughtily, "that you guys would head straight up stairs without making any detours and that it would be a waste of time to wait for you down here. he even said that you probably weren't going to want to start your shopping for your trip yet, so there was no need for you to come this way at all." he laughed a bit more before continuing. "But Puck was right. He said that you wouldn't be able to resist the sirens call of the clothes."

We girls and Kurt all exchanged looks. Most of us were blushing…but not Lauren. Apparently her philosophy on embarrassment was the same as her one on pain. She gave Blaine a weird smile and said, "Yo, Rich Boi, you're welcome."

"Umm for what?" Blaine asked with a confused look.

"For the improved way Kurtie tastes when he pops off." She returned with a knowing smirk. "I told Finnie how to improve his taste, he shared with his little bro and you and me…we're both reaping the benefits." She crowed. "I know you'd have thanked me if you'd known…so you're welcome."

Blaine was blushing so hard there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that he really had benefited from the new diet Kurt had told me about. Puck had the knowledge for a very long time and he'd shared it with Sam very early in our relationship. Now I was to one struggling to bury my laughter. "Well-uh…thank you." He said slanting Kurt a 'Stop telling people about our sex life look'. I wanted to tell Blaine that Kurt hadn't told anybody today…But I stopped myself. If Kurt had told Finn, I know there is no chance Finn didn't tell Lauren.

Kurt was being held back by Santana as he had bravely tried to get Lauren to stop embarrassing him. "Oh no Fan of Garland…Mama Santana wants to know if you've been letting the French Poodle lick your magic stick?"

Kurt finally stopped fighting to get to Lauren, turning instead to stare at Santana's face. "Really? That's where you choose to go?"

"Oh shut it and just admit that you and Blaine have been playing Bill and Monica the dolphin version already so I can gets to finding out exactly how Sam will be spending that half hour he bet Puck."

"No, Satan, let the boy have some privacy." I said sternly.

Santana gave me a searching look. "What's it worth to you?"

Huh? "Huh?" I grunted eloquently.

"What would you give me to lay off the Cher fanatics." She elucidated.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I finally said, giving Kurt a severe 'you'd better be glad I love you' look.

Santana read my face searching for something. She must have found it because she nodded. She looked at the male contingent of the party and made a shooing gesture. "Go join Wheels wherever he's gotten to, since I know you guys didn't come crash our 'girls' day out' without him. Check GameStop or the Pear store first. Give us half an hour and meet us in home goods." The guys didn't move fast enough for so she stepped towards them with the LHA face and they scattered. She dragged us up to the home section and pushed me onto the furthest mattress set. "Now I want to know…Honest as if you were in front of Jesus Christ Himself…who's better Puck or Sam?"

"Girl, quit playing." I laughed trying to stand.

"Serious as a sale on Ferragamo Pumps, chica." Santana chided, pushing me back to the mattress. "Inquiring minds want to know."

I looked to the others for help, only to see that their minds were inquiring as Santana's. "You can't compare DaVinci to Dega. You can't compare Dali to Picasso. You can't compare Sam Cook to Bill Withers. You can't compare Aretha to Billie Holiday…there is no way to compare Sam and Puck."

Santana frowned before nodding in understanding.

Tina however was still very much wanting to know. "At least tell us what they are like."

I sighed. "See this is the problem with having friends who have no damn boundaries." I grumbled as I looked for an escape route only to find that they had all been cut off by my friends leaning closer to listen. "They are amazing." I finally answered. "They are so completely complimentary and yet so different. They are both, really well endowed, and they love to use them. But Sam is usually as gentle as a southern breeze but then he can become a damn hurricane once he gets going. Puck starts off passionate and rough and ready and soothes down to gentleness once Sam has moved to ardency. They know what I want before I do. It's never the same thing twice, there is always exploration, they always make me feel cherished and loved. Sometimes they make me feel like I'm so beautiful and so sexy and so hot that they can't not touch me. They tease and torment, and sometimes they do their level best to make sure I can't talk for days. Sometimes Sam makes sure that neither Puck nor I can talk for days. They are master musicians and our bodies are their instruments. Nothing we do together is taboo. We never judge each others' wants or desires…but at the same time that may be because everything we want and need seems to mesh so well together. It's like we really were made for each other."

"Oh my damn…Brittany you know I love you to little bitty bits and pieces, but damn; that's too freaking hot." Santana breathed.

"But you were a virgin…I couldn't handle Puck that one time and according to Finn, Sam's even bigger." Quinn asked keeping her voice low.

If I were any lighter at all, I'd be visibly blushing. "Preparation." I answered honestly.

"Well Chica - I've gotta say, you must have more energy than any three other chicks. Because I know that after Nationals I'd have spent the summer recuperating and all you've done this summer is more of those two hunks of men. I'm damn near jealous. No scratch that shit. I am officially jealous."

Brittany gave Santana a hard look. "It's only that good when there are feelings. Can you have feelings for somebody else? A guy?"

"I don't know… he'd have to be one hell of a guy." Santana said skeptically.

Brittany gave her a knowing smile. "I know one of those." She said but refused to elaborate.

Tina happened to look back towards the elevator area and she shushed us. "The guys are here."

We broke apart and headed to our other halves or, apparently not just in my case soon maybe, two thirds. Puck, Sam and I had far less decisions to make. To be honest so did Kurt and Blaine. We just needed to decide on our bathroom and a few other little things. Kurt and Blaine needed a bathroom and their bedroom stuff and anything they wanted that was personal or specific to them.

Eventually we settled on an 'Executive Stainless' bathroom accessory set, and a shower curtain set that was primarily white with 'aegean', basically a seafoam. The set consisted of the shower curtain and two bath rugs. That settled we finally registered for bath sheets and towels and the entire setup for a bathroom. I looked through the read out on our registry and came to a startling realization. "Guys…remember a few weeks back when we did this. I remember us agreeing on the bed room color scheme…but did we just not find anything to go with what we wanted, or did we forget to scan it?" I asked them quickly.

"I don't remember. You got distracted trying to talk us out of our good taste for that ugly ass shower curtain." Sam teased. I ignored him as we moved into the bedding area to find Brittana having a rare disagreement. It would seem that none of the sets were colorful enough for Brittany. Finally Santana grew tired and dragged her off to look at bathroom stuff instead.

We'd made the decision to go for another very natural color scheme, like my bedroom here, where I'd started with basically the sea as my inspiration. For our new together room I wanted to go more masculine, but at the same time make sure I was represented. We found the answer to our prayers in the Ralph Lauren, Lauren Bohemian set. It was a deep woodsy brown based paisley set, but there was also purple and leopard print mixed in as well. We registered for each and every associated piece and two extra sets of sheets and pillowcases. A quick walk through the kitchen area; where somehow Puck managed to convince me to go ahead and register for daily dishes and glasses and the like here, instead of somewhere more reasonable. He even admitted that it was simply to avoid having to go through the whole process again at another store. After we finished up, we returned the scan gun, and made our way back to clothing while the others did their registries. It's funny, I'm sure that Macy's home department has never heard as much singing as it did today. Each group or couple had a different artist on their tongues, but all were singing merrily as they picked and chose.

Rather than start at Frederick's like my guys wanted to do, since we were already here, we started in with the hardest thing to find, a dress I liked for the semi-formal benediction dinner.

Sam Point of View

"Who the heck ever heard of a semi-formal event at a family reunion?" I asked Puck as Mercy took her first few finds into the dressing room. "The closest we get to semi-formal at an Evans or Puckett family reunion is if we have Chinet paper plates instead of the ones from dollar tree."

He and I shared a laugh. "At least you guys have 'normal' family reunions. The Mazyer idea of a family reunion ends up being more of a Shiva than anything else. It's so boring and morose. The only interesting Mayzers you've already met."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Remind me to take you to the Puckett Family reunion next year. They are planning on making it huge since Cousins Carmine and Chaz will be getting out, like, two months before it."

Puck gave me a long hard look. "You've got family doing time?"

I just nodded. "Yup, and a cousin who spends just as much time in Juvie as she does out of it. Not to mention her mom who is like Coach Sylvester's hypersexual stolen at birth twin."

Puck seemed to be thinking. "Wait…Puckett, Carmine, Chaz…hold up, not Sam Puckett from that net show Triple S watches like it's a religious experience?"

I blushed. "Can you think of any other reason my parents would let the twins watch that show. I mean the Messing with Lewbert segment alone got Samantha a ten minute lecture from Mom last reunion."

"Man I loved that show when I was younger. You're cousin's kinda hot…not as hot as Cedes…but still not bad." Puck said teasingly. He leaned closed and breathed into my ear. "She's not as hot as her cousin either, for that matter."

"You're a damn cock tease Puck." I whispered back hoarsely. Mercy came out in a red number that we liked and she didn't. Then became the parade of dresses. After the third, Puck and I went out and found a sexy little black dress with what the tag described as a handkerchief hem. We took that back to her and she tried it on and loved it. It looked great on her, showing a wealth of chocolate skin and displaying her mammoth breasts as though they were treats for Puck and I if we were very good boys. She went back in to try on the last dress she had taken in with her, and me and Puck looked at each other and without a word we'd agreed that even if Mercy wanted to buy a different dress we'd be buying that little black number. The last dress was just as mouthwatering. It was teal with a beaded black band right under her breasts and two swaths of fabric that tied behind her neck. From the band to the hem it was straight and swishy. The fabric was silky looking and made her skin glow. It was short in the front and a little too floor length in the back. Beautiful our girl may be…tall she ain't.

"I just don't know. I love this one," she said worried looking in the mirror. "But I love that black one you guys found just as much.' She sighed.

Puck spoke up. "So you get the teal, we'll get the black, and you can 'pay us back' when we get you alone." He suggested.

Cedes gave him a wicked little grin. "Oui Seigneur." She said seductive. "I believe I can find some way to pay the two of you back." she dipped back into the dressing room and locked the door before Puck or I could breathe again. Then she dragged us to the shoe section and she found two pairs of black sandals on sale. I couldn't tell any real difference. One was higher I think maybe one had less straps. She got both. Love her more than I ever thought anybody could love anyone…but sometimes I just don't understand her at all. Then we dragged her to the swimsuits. We helped her pick out four. Three were solid one piece suits and the last was a pretty little tankini, she called it. Once she had made her choices, Puck and I each picked out one actual bikini we wanted her to try on. I found her a purple one with a ruffled swim skirt dealy for the bottom. And Puck found her a zebra print and black one. She looked fucking edible in both of them. So we went behind her back and got them for her. Thankfully women's clothes are sold funny. In the spring swimwear and summer clothes are full price, by halfway through the summer stuff starts going on sale as the fall clothes become full price. So Puck and I didn't even have to try to decide between them.

Unfortunately, after the fun of swimsuit shopping for Mercedes; came the torture of doing it for ourselves. It should have been easy, look through, find a set we liked grab our size and head on up…but no. Mercy made us model them for her first. Then she made us try a different style than the board shorts we'd originally grabbed. Eventually she let us move on. After making us grab two suits each. Then she dragged us to the shirt and ties area and picked us out a new shirt and tie each. I think I'm starting to wish there were shopping carts here. After that it was back to ladies-wear and she picked shirts and shorts and capris and a sexy little short maxi dress. By the time she was somewhat happy and we checked out, the rest of our clique had joined us. We made a quick stop at Old Navy where Mercy got a few more pairs of shorts and some flip-flops and a new beach bag, while Santana restocked on the shortest shorts known to mankind. Then we dragged everyone, and I mean everyone to Frederick's.

Lauren was definitely the most exuberant about our visit to this store. "Damn Mercedes, you been holding out. I thought this place was just for stripper types…but this stuff rocks. And it's not as high as Lane Bryant either." She said before burying herself in racks of lingerie. Finn moved over to her side with a quickness I've never seen him show off the football field. Once again we broke down into couples or small groups as we perused the merchandise. Surprisingly enough, Santana and Brittany pulled Artie with them. He threw back a look like he wasn't sure if he was going to heaven or hell. But he rolled with them.

Thankfully this store is only for the guys in so far as we get to see our ladies in really sexy stuff. I love this store, but I'm seriously thinking about renaming it the Blue Balls store. Cause that's what Puck and I leave here with every time she brings us. We start imagining her in these little scraps of nothing, or flashback to when she was wearing some of these little scraps of nothing, and then we start rushing her so we can get her under or between us. I found a sexy little corset with garters like she likes. It had that foldy, wrinkly look, and was a halter topped dealy and the color was almost exactly the same as the teal dress she'd found. It had black lace accents and garters. That was paired with a pair of teal and black lace boy cut panties that had me drooling just to see them up against her hips.

Then she found a gorgeous black satin corset. It was strapless and hot as hell and came with a tiny, tiny little shiny thong. Then Puck came over carrying a sheer lace version of the same corset. He and Mercy looked at each other's find and groaned. In the end we left the store with all three. And a couple, and by couple I mean ten, pairs of her sexy seam backed stockings. Puck and I snatched up a few extra pairs for her ourselves. The gang had dinner in the food court; which basically meant that we separated, hit our favorite restaurants, then came back together at some tables we pushed and commenced to eat and laugh and tease and sing and get our macks on until security came over and made us leave.

When we made it home, we were shocked to find the house empty. There was a note on the fridge telling us that Triple T was at Sarah's for the weekend and the parents had escaped to some concert thing down in Dayton and wouldn't be home 'til late. We ran up to Mercy's room and I pulled her pants down around her knees, bent her forward and sheathed myself in her hot, wet, tight pussy. Puck pulled me back and forced a condom onto my dick. I was so hard for so long I completely forgot about the stupid thing. Mercy whined, looking back over her shoulder "Please, Sam…Fuck me, please."

"Goddamn Baby…Shit." I groaned burying myself in her again. "I'm not gonna last long. Been too hard too long. Fuck!" I hissed as I fucked her hard and fast, pressed against her bedroom door. "Cumming, Baby, sorry." I groaned as I convulsed in pleasure. I did manage to reach around her hips and pressed the heel of my hand against her clit.

Feeling her go tight around me, just made everything better. I barely made it to the nearby chair before my legs gave out. But Puck was ready, willing and able to take her over the edge, though he didn't last any longer than I did. "Love you Miss Pretty Pussy, Babygirl," he chanted with every thrust and retreat. "Damn, Babygirl, you're so wet for me. Were you this fucking wet when Sam was fucking your pretty pussy?"

"Uh huh." She moaned, her body shivering as her orgasm crested over her. Puck's body seized and shook as he came.

We cleaned up and divested ourselves of the used condoms. Coming back into Mercy's bedroom, we stood stock still. In the short time we'd been gone, Mercy had gotten rid of her clothes and was kneeling on the bed wearing just a red ribbon tied around her pretty little neck. "Monsieur et Seigneur, I am yours to command." She said demurely. I got so hard so fast I went kinda light headed.

Puck and I exchanged smiles. He gave the first command. "Lay on your back across the width of the bed." He ordered. When she complied, he continued. "Pinch your nipples and pull them up towards the ceiling, until your tits are all the way standing." His voice was different. Sharp and commanding… hell it sounded so good, I was drooling.

I looked over at Mercy as she followed his command. Moving around the bed, I stood at her feet and added my first command. "Spread your legs, Baby. I want to see Miss Pretty Pussy." What I know a good nickname when I hear it, and it's so good because it's so true. "How does it feel Baby?"

"Hurts," she breathed. "My nipples are really sore."

"But Baby, if it hurts, why is your pretty little pussy so wet?" I asked taunting her a little. I knelt on the bed careful not to touch her at all.

"Feels good. But hurts too." She answered honestly.

Puck moved over to the other side of the bed and told her, "You can move your fingers to the areola, but keep your tits up, Babygirl." As soon as her swollen nipples were free, Puck leaned forward and licked each one with his tongue. Then he blew a breath across them. "How does that feel, Babygirl?"

"Mmmm, so ugh!" She moaned. I decided it was a positive reaction so I leaned my head down and replayed Puck's actions on her taunt little pearl of a clit. Her back arched up off the bed, and she couldn't keep back a delicious sounding moan.

"I want to watch you suck your sexy little nipples for me, Cedes." Puck commanded softly. "Your tits are big enough that it should be easy for you."

Mercedes looked up at him. "I'll need to release both breasts, Seigneur."

"Do it." He hissed. His hand moved to his cock and he started a slow, light stroking.

Without any further hesitation, she let both breasts fall back against her chest and God the way they jiggled and bounced against each other had me stroking my cock as well. She gathered all of one lush, gorgeous breast into both hands, brought it up towards her face and leaning her head forward; she circled it delicately with her little pink tongue. "Yes." Puck hissed. He laid next to her on the bed his head even with her unoccupied breast.

Mercy took the nipple into her mouth, gently. I watched her entranced as she worked her mouth around her own nipple, and for a moment I wanted to be her breast more than anything else in the world. There was something so naughty and almost forbidden about watching this. It was the same feeling I got when I watched her masturbate a few weeks ago. I felt almost like a peeping tom, and for the first time I could understand the appeal.

"Suck harder." I groaned. She smiled at me for just a moment. I could almost hear her thinking 'caught that trick, huh?' With her gentle little sucking, she could keep this all about performing for us. But that wasn't what Puck wanted. "Make yourself cum, Baby. We want to see you cum…just from your breasts."

Puck smirked over at me and nodded. "Can you do it, Babygirl, can you cum just from playing with those big sexy tits?" He was angled so that every word sent another breath across her passion swollen bare nipple. From my position between her spread legs, I could see that ever breath made her sweet little clit jump. "Show us what you're doing to your nipple." He told her fiercely.

She bared her teeth, showing us the sensitive morsel of flesh trapped between. Her teeth were making a light sawing motion across her nipple. And from the way her clit was jumping and her pussy was visibly pulsating it was sending sparks from her nipple directly to her clit. Puck leaned forward and licked the nipple that was hard and straining in front of his face. She cried out releasing the nipple in her own mouth as her back arched until only her head and hips were on the bed. Since she had achieved Puck's directive, and he'd bent the rules anyway, I leaned forward and licked her pussy before fastening my mouth around her clit and sucking hard.

Her scream of pleasure bounced off the walls. I pulled back and looked down, happy to see that she was so wet; it was sliding down between the sumptuous cheeks of her awesome ass. I've developed a real addiction to Mercy's ass. I just love looking at it, feeling it, tasting it, fucking it. I gestured at Puck and he passed me the KY. I put some on my cock, before grabbing her thighs in a rough grip and bending her legs up to her chest. I buried myself balls deep in her ass, and could only smile as she crashed into another orgasm.

Remembering that she'd been waxed earlier, I gently ran my fingers over the outer lips of her pretty little pussy. Her cries ratcheted up another level or two. She's always so sensitive right after being waxed. So as I fucked her sexy ass I didn't finger her like I usually would, I simply dragged my big, calloused fingers, over that oh so sensitive skin. She dissolved into a mass of heaving, cumming flesh. Her screams sending shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. I turned to look at Puck. "I want you to straddle her ribs and fuck her tits." I told him, my own voice brooking no argument. I pulled Mercy's legs down and wrapped one around my hip. "Face her, so she can suck your cock while you've got your dick wrapped in those big, luscious tits." Puck moved so fast he actually blurred.

As he got into position, I continued to fuck Mercy's ass and play with her pussy. When I finally heard her cries get muffled by Puck, I carefully bent forward and licked Puck's ass. His cries were completely unmuffled. "Damn, Sam…shit, are you fucking licking…Yeah! Fuck." He shouted. "Fucking contortionist, that's good. Yeah. Tongue fuck my ass."

His back arched so much, I swear, his head touched my back, and I knew he was cumming again. My job done, with him and Mercy satisfied, I could give myself over to my pleasure. He moved to the side and I fastened my mouth to our girl's cum covered throat, right above the ribbon, and fucked her ass until I came bathing the walls of her rectum with my cum. She screamed out, in absolute wordless pleasure. I collapsed against her, and Puck wrapped himself around both of us. When her alarm went off at six, we were still in that position, my cock semi-hard and still buried in the most awesome ass…ever. Hands down. When we finally broke apart, she made Puck and I go use my bathroom as she made use of hers.

When we came back to the room, the ribbon was gone, but Mercy was lying on the bed looking damp and sexy. We helped her lotion, and then we made love to her again in the rising morning light. So much so that when the parents came upstairs they knocked on the door and told us to shut up they needed to go to bed.


	8. Family Reunion

Puck Point of View

We breezed through the next week and a half. Life was golden, though Santana started calling Sam, Hurricane Sam for some reason. She would go out of her way to find us just to yell out "Hey Hurricane Sam." That girl is getting weirder as we get older. Before we knew it we were on a plane to Florida. Of course since Benton and Moms D were with us, we couldn't get down like we did on the way back from NYC, but we made it. Checking into the hotel was an experience. We met up with Kev and Dev at the airport, and of course they were accompanied by their better halves. Patrice and Tonya were as different as Kev and Dev were similar. Patrice was five foot nothing, and so light I originally thought she was bi-racial. She had the same long curly hair as Moms D, and she was very pretty. That's the best word I can use to describe her. Pretty…and perky. She is ridiculously happy. Then there is Tonya, she's barely shorter than me, a little lighter than Cedes, has dreadlocks down to her ass, and there is something really, real about her. If I didn't know she was from Lima, I'd have assumed she was like Jamaican or Haitian or something…but not really…just cool and laid back and real. Not sure how else to describe her. But she speaks Na'vi, Klingon, Vulcan, Romulan and like 12 real languages, so I'm thinking of calling her Uhura.

Anyway when we got to the hotel, apparently there was some problem with one of Moms D's sisters' family's rooms. When we got there she was in the process of trying to scoop up one of the rooms Moms D had reserved. When she saw Moms she immediately started to talk her shit. "Danica, darling than God you're here. Hannah's brought a 'guest'," and just the way she said guest let you know it was a male of whom her mother didn't approve. "So we need another room. But the hotel is fully booked. Mercedes doesn't need a room to herself. Can we please have that room and you and 'Benton'," oh there's that tone again, "let Mercedes room with you two?" then she turned to Sam and I and I guess saw the bag we were carrying, most of which were Cedes' purple ones and assumed we were I don't know some geeks off the streets who were nice enough to help with the bags. "Oh you boys can put those down right there. I'm sure the bellhop can take it from there."

Sam and I exchanged looks, yeah now we're getting why Cedes didn't want to be here. But it was Moms D that spoke up. "Ariel, Mercedes needs her own room she has guests as well."

"Well then, why don't you let Kevon and Devon share a room and Patrice and, and Toya can share with Mercedes and her little friend." Auntie Ariel said quickly.

Benton gave her a scathing look. "That will not work, Ariel." Who knew Benton had a tone himself. "Mercedes is here with her boyfriends, just as Kevon, and Devon are here with their girlfriends. The same girlfriends we've been introducing you too for the last five years. Patrice and Tonya, not Toya. And I see no reason to change our arrangements simply because Hannah managed to find another victim—I mean boyfriend -who she's just going to run off half way through the reunion, like she did that Massey boy last year."

Rather than replying to Benton's funny ass 'victim' remark, Auntie Ariel gave Sam and me a disbelieving look. Like she couldn't believe that we were here with our boo. "Well, I, I'm sorry…did you say boyfriends…as in plural?" she said as a chick who had to be her daughter joined us.

"Mom…did you get Aunt Danica to give us the room?" she whined. "MeDe doesn't need a room to herself. It's just gonna be her, just like every year."

"And hello to you too Hannah." Moms D said sarcastically. "And no we won't be giving up MeDe room. She and her boyfriends will not want to be separated nor do they have to be. You see they are in a relationship and have been for a while now. They aren't simply here so MeDe has some arm candy or a piece of ass." It's weird, despite her words Moms tone was pleasant and light the whole time. "And as to her never bringing a boyfriend along, we would not have allowed our daughter to share a room with her boyfriends any sooner. Just like Kev and Dev had to wait until they were seventeen before they could bring Tonya and Patrice."

Tonya, Dev and Sam started talking in their languages, switching between Klingon and Na'vi as needed…and I know that they are talking mad shit about Ariel, Hannah and their attitude. Damn I kind of wish I could speak that shit. First time ever I've had that thought.

"I see." Ariel huffed. "Yet you seem to have no problem with the fact that she is dating two boys?" And there is that damn tone again.

Benton rolled his eyes. "Dani, you handle your sister, I'm gonna go get us all checked in." he said walking away shaking his head.

"Moms D, I'm gonna go help Benton." I said dropping a kiss to Cedes' cheek, before skirting around the skinny chick and her even skinnier mother. We weren't far enough away not to hear the fact that Auntie Ariel had earned herself quite a verbal beat down for that shit. "No wonder Cedes didn't really want to come."

"Hell, me and the boys just come for the beach, though to be honest, Dani's family isn't all that bad; we just had to run into the most color struck ones of the bunch. Ariel has never liked me. I was always too big and too dark for her. She used to make snide remarks about me behind Dani's back when we were dating. Hell she wore black to the wedding when we got married. But it was really cemented when Dani committed the ultimate sin in Ariel's eyes." At my curious look he explained. "Danica's entire family pledges Alpha…Alpha Kappa Alpha for the girls and Alpha Phi Alpha for the boys. It's been that way for generations. But the AKA's on campus managed to piss her off quick fast and in a hurry. Before she found Jesus…forgiving was not a word anyone would have used to describe Danica Monét Harris. Any way when they pissed her off she decided to hell with them, she'd pledge their rival organization…Delta Sigma Theta."

"So wait all that stuff in School Daze was real?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yup!" he laughed. "Anyway Ariel has hated me ever since. The boys don't get as much shit from her, because they look more like Dani…but Mercedes, she's me through and through."

"This ain't a Spike Lee Joint…Cedes is her niece." I pointed out hoping to keep a hold on my temper.

"Like I said… she's the most color struck one of the bunch. Dani's brothers don't really treat Mercedes any different than any of the other kids. The kids are all too busy tormenting her for being a late bloomer than worrying about her skin." He said shaking his head.

Ok I'm confused. "But umm. Cedes bloomed in like fifth grade…and she bloomed a lot." I blurted. Yeah I should kick my own ass for that one. But probably, Benton's gonna do it for me. hopefully I kept the leering smile off my face.

But he just stood there and looked at me for a minute. Then he started to laugh that big booming laugh of his. "Not like that, PUCK!" he said stressing the name, like all the adults do when I'm being more Puckish than Noah-like. "Look, kid, while Dani takes after her mother's family, a whole bunch of folks who love fiercely, love early, and love forever…like mine, like Sander's, like Gabby's…She's the only one of her siblings who did. The others, well, promiscuous is the nicest way to say it…but it is also a rampant understatement. In fact, you know what…if her brother Bryant is divorced again…he lives in Princeton…maybe we can hook him up with Bubbie Ruth, if someone's gonna get rich off his alimony payments, it may as well be someone we like for a change."

Now it was my turn to laugh out loud. Half the lobby turned to look at me, maybe it was mostly the female half, but I didn't pay them any attention. Benton finished up checking us in and gave me a little brown envelope that said 1214 and had three key cards in it. I walked over to Cedes and gave her a long, deep kiss, as usual when I tasted her; I couldn't hold back my moan of desire at her flavor. "Here's your key, Cedes. Let's grab Sam, get all our crap up stairs and unpack." I teased. I made sure that there was no doubt in the minds of anyone within hearing distance what I really meant when I said 'unpack'.

The bellhops picked that moment to appear and take our bags up. Dani gave them the quick rundown on which bags went to which room, while Benton corralled us. "MeDe; you, Sam and Noah, you guys are on twelve. Kev, you and Patrice are on 10. Devon, you and Tonya are on eleven." He told us passing the other their envelopes of keys, as I handed Sam his room key. Your mother and I are in 2004. You have the printouts of the schedules…so we'll see you at the events. Or if you really, really, really have a major emergency. MeDe, you and your guys, check with Dev before coming up to 20 please. Otherwise…just remember, no grandkids until you've at least graduated college. Noah, Sam…if you need to find a pharmacy, Kevon can show you where one is. See you guys tomorrow at the brunch. You guys are big enough to handle your own dinners. Find a restaurant…no room service, and no billing things to your rooms in the hotel restaurant." He finished before giving Auntie Ariel a smirk. "Ariel, as much of a pleasure as always."

Hannah pouted and stomped off to latch onto the arm of a tall, suited, light skinned dude, who had to be at least ten years older than her. Mercedes looked up at me, desire warring with amusement in her big brown eyes. "She just knew she was going to get that room." she said indicating Hannah with a subtle nod. "Aunt Ariel is the oldest, so I'm sure Hannah assumed that Mom would cave, and give up our room just because she said so. Actually she might have if you guys weren't with me. They used to get a two bedroom suite for the three of us. But…"

"But they wanted our loud asses far, far away from them. They deserve some peace and quiet for a change." I teased. Sam finished his discussion with Devon and Tonya, and rejoined us.

Laughingly he explained what they had been talking about. "Tonya saw the guy Hannah is here with when she came flouncing her skinny butt over here. Dev thinks he's either her professor, or somebody else's husband. Tonya thinks he's an escort paid to come so she wouldn't show up alone. I just think she has daddy issues, cause I'm willing to bet you good money that that dude hit puberty well before she was born."

Mercedes and I shared a laugh as the three of us moved together to the elevator bank. We were joined by Devon and Kevon and their better halves. The senior Joneses had to go up a separate elevator for the higher floors. Of course the second the door closed Kev looked at Sam and I with a straight up evile grin. "You two little fuckers better have brought enough condoms and shit with you. I mean we're cool and all…but I do not need nor do I want to know that much about my little sister's love life."

Now it was Cedes turn to throw out an evil grin, hers was almost identical to her brother's . "You just don't want the blow to your ego of knowing that Sam and Puck have to get the Magnum size condoms. Unlike you…Mr. Trojan man." She said in a snide tone little sister perfected at the dawn of man.

Patrice gave an odd little chuckle. She spoke up for the first time ever during a Bro/sis face off and between the fourth weekend and this afternoon, she'd had many opportunities. "You know MeDe… the average human male's penis will continue to grow until their early twenties." She said with a small laugh and a salacious grin.

Note to self. Must kill Klaine. If I'm saying words like 'salacious', even to myself, it's all their fault. "Well, considering those regular Trojans we found expired in his nightstand after Sam moved in, I hope for your sake that's true. But he'd still have to grow a hell of a lot to beat my 'white boys'." I want to know how Cedes can make 'white boys' into a term of endearment.

Tonya and Patrice exchanged looks. "Should I tell her?" Patrice queried.

"I don't know you might scar her for life." Tonya returned.

"Oh, tell her already, she's already scarred me for life." Devon groused.

"MeDe Honey, Kevon left those behind because they were the ones he bought trying to be Mister Big Shot when we were in eighth grade. They never did fit him." Patrice said with a coy laugh.

"Sorry, sis…but she's right. I stuck those things in the back of that drawer and forgot all about them." Kevon said with a laugh. "And when I packed my nightstand when Devon and I got our apartment, I was too busy making sure nobody saw those pictures My Boo gave me for my birthday senior year."

Sam and I exchanged looks. "She let you take pictures?" we whined. Mercedes was adamantly against photographic evidence of any medium.

"Actually, Tonya took the pictures for me with my dad's old polaroid camera. It's an instant…no one had to develop them, and no cyber trace of any kind." Patrice said sternly. "He is the only one who has ever seen them, and the only one who will ever see them."

But one look at Cedes and Dev told us all the truth. Kevon was livid. "You two are some snooping mutherfuckers. Just for that shit, Devon I get to see Tonya naked." He looked at our boo and smirked. "I don't want to see your boys ding-a-lings…but believe you me…I will have my revenge."

Thankfully the doors dinged and opened on ten. Kev and Patrice got off with Kev still ranting about getting even with his siblings.

Soon as the door closed behind him, Tonya turned to Devon and said with a smirk. "So…you saw Patrice's pictures." She said her voice calm…too calm. Danger Will Robinson, danger.

"Yeah. You have to admit if he wanted to hide them he could have picked a better place. I mean, they were just lying in the bottom of the drawer." Devon said chuckling.

"No they weren't." Cedes said shaking her head. "He had them banded together with the top one turned into the stack so you could only see the black, and not see the naughty stuff by accident. Plus he had the rubber bands in this really complicated pattern, almost like a cat's cradle."

We all looked at her like she was crazy for remembering something that specifically for five years. "What?" she asked defensively. "You see something like that and you remember it. She made me feel all self-conscious. I was barely twelve, and my areolas were like three times bigger than hers. I thought there was something wrong with me."

"Couldn't be." Sam said hugging her sweetly. "You're perfect."

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. "He's right." I smiled. "So fucking perfect just for us."

Devon's gagging sounds were cut off by our arrival at his floor. "You guys are nauseating. We're in 1120 if you need us. Try not to need us." he said in lieu of good bye.

With just the three of us in the elevator, tension, the sexy kind got real high, real quick. We were being careful not to even look at each other. That ding was the best sound ever. We made it to our room just in time to tip the bellhop. From the look of the luggage cart, he'd started with Benton and Moms D's room first. I started not to tip him at all since I'm pretty sure that Moms or Benton tipped him enough for all of us but I saw Cedes reaching in her purse, so I tipped him before she could over tip him. She's so soft hearted. She and her mother are both positive that every wait staff person they meet has a horrible sob story and a desperate need for the money.

Maybe they do. And even I will admit that I will over tip any one of them that strikes me as the single mother type. But DAMN, Moms D and my Babygirl are ridiculous. "Here you go man." I said as I ushered him out of the room. "1120 is your next stop." He looked past me into the room and licked his lips. I can imagine exactly what he was seeing. That's some disrespectful shit. "He and she are both very obviously taken. Now gets your ass to steppin' before I kick it and take back my tip." I said. Hot like fire. Come on dude, I'm standing right here…clearly with them. They are clearly with each other. Yet this subpar little douche is looking like maybe he has a chance. He can kiss my ass. I closed the door in his face with a satisfying thud. Turning around I encountered the very welcome sight of Cedes wrapped in Sam's arms, their mouths fused. Her hands were sliding up his back under his tee-shirt. Sam's hands were busy pushing at the straps of her casual maxi dress.

Yeah, I have to put Kurt in a damn dumpster if I know the difference between a casual and not so casual dress let alone what the hell a maxi-dress is. I leaned back against the door and watched as they devoured each other. I took a quick look around the room. This was one of those single king sized bed rooms. There was a table and four chairs, a big TV in a cabinet thing that could be closed to hide it. The bottom had doors that hid a mini-fridge. The cabinet was bracketed by two low dressers, with large mirrors above them. The room was done in neutral colors, with a half way decent looking comforter. Next to me there were two doors, one to a smallish closet with two extra blankets on the shelf. Bellhop boy had been efficient enough to stack Cedes three bags in front of it and hand the garment bag with our more formal outfits in there. The bathroom was stark and white with pops of blues and greys, a quick peek showed a separate water closet and a shower stall. There was a double sink and vanity setup in between one door and a separate one that would allow one person to use the mirrors at the sinks, even if someone else was taking a shower.

It was a nice room, but it couldn't keep my attention for long. My gaze returned to Sam and Mercedes and I could feel their passion from all the way over here. Sam had successfully pushed Cedes dress off her shoulders and it was now pooled at her feet. She looked so incredible in a white lace bra and matching boy cut lace panties. The lingerie looked amazing against her pretty brown skin. She was still wearing her sandals. The same white ones she'd worn at the barbeque a few weeks back. "Why is it, that I'm always the one stuck showing people to the door while you two get started without me?" I asked my tone teasing and light.

They turned to me as one, and Cedes used the distraction to pull Sam's shirt over and off his head. She dropped it and stepped out of her dress. She bent down and scooped them both up, laying them on one of the dressers bracketing the TV cabinet. Sam stood there wearing his khaki cargo shorts that were slung low enough on his hips to give Cedes and I a tantalizing view of the tops of his hip bones and his eight pack in its entirety. "Aww, poor Puck." He said in mock sadness. "Him's lonely all over there by himself." He taunted. "He's gots himself quite the boner. I bet he would love to come over here and join us. But maybe we should give him the pleasure of watching us pleasing each other."

I strode over and buried my hands in his hair wrenching his head to the side just a bit. I captured those big ass lips of his in one hell of a kiss. I let every bit of aggression and possessiveness that asshole of a bellhop had aroused in me and every bit of lust and desire that watching his earlier kiss with our girl had aroused in me flow into our kiss. When I pulled back, I groaned. "You two have no clue how hot you are separately and together. That bellboy would have given his left nut to be where I am now or where you were a minute ago."

"But he's not and we are." Sam said his voice low and thick. "So let's make love to our girl…and each other."

Something about the way he said 'each other' struck me as strange…like he meant it to be significant. So I stopped and looked at him. While I was trying to figure out what the little smirk on his face meant, Mercedes let out a low, sexy chuckle. "Sam…does that meant that you are finally ready to…"

"Let Puck fuck me." Sam finished for her. He spoke to her though his eyes remained locked on mine. "Yeah. I keep seeing how much he loves having me inside him when he's in you…so I figured I'd give it a shot."

"It's addicting." I warned before taking his mouth with mine again. I'm giving the warning, even as I know that I want to try this more than I want my next fucking breath.

The kiss was deep, slow, long, wet and satisfying, and yet it still left us both yearning for more. "I imagine it would be 'addickting'." He joked as he reached out and pulled Cedes from where she sat on the bed and into our embrace.

"Sam-boy, you know I love you…but that joke was…it was just bad." She laughed pressing a small kiss to his jaw to take the sting out of her words.

He laughed before capturing her lips. Together they started to make the most fucking amazing sounds of pleasure. I listened, running my hands over their sexy bodies, getting harder and harder. Only after they broke for air did I join in on the kissing action. Once I joined them, all bets were off. As we our clothes. Hands stripped off clothes, tongues dueled and tasted…when Cedes' hot, soft little hand wrapped itself around my hard on, I had to stop her and pull back.

"Wait." I murmured. "Wait, just a second." I growled out my voice getting stronger. "Let's get the condoms and shit out now. Cause if we get anywhere near that bed right now, it's gone be on and popping up in here. Bareback all the damn way. I do not want to have to try to get up and find them later."

Sam nodded. He turned and lifted Cedes' purple carry-on to rest on the top of the nearest dresser. He stopped and looked back and forth between the mirror and the bed. Then he gave us a dirty smile. Put all the carry-ons onto the other dresser." He commanded as he moved the bad he'd just sat down. This mirror looks directly at the bed." I looked and he was right…from the bed, you'd be able to see the mirror and your reflection in it. "Mercy, you're finally going to be able to see how beautiful and sexy you are when in the throes of passion." He moaned.

"Hells yeah. Babygirl you're gonna ride me. With you facing that big ass mirror…you're gonna finally see why neither Sam nor I can last long looking up at you when you're getting yours." I told her, my own voice so heated it sounded strained to my ears.

"Oui Seigneur." She teased.

I teased her right back. "Hell, Babygirl. You know we love it when you start with that Volouez-vous shit."

*MATURE CONTENT WARNING*

She and Sam both laughed at that and we hurriedly grabbed the things we needed from the bags and lined them up on the nightstand. Looking at the haul, someone might think we were planning to start a friggin' brothel up in this piece. There were three of the big 36 count packs of condoms in Sam and my double XL size, three 4 ounce tubes of KY, three 4 ounce bottles of AstroGlide, a small pack of latex gloves and 2 four ounce tubes of AnalEase. Yeah, just call us Boy Scouts, we come prepared. Guess Sam made his decision before we ever left Lima…wonder when he went and bought that AnalEase though.

Sam and I finished divesting Mercedes of those lacy bits still hiding her from us. I pulled back the covers and laid her down. I rolled on a condom and without any further foreplay, which technically meant any- for a change; I pressed my cock gently into her hot, wet tightness. "Always so tight and wet for us, Cedes baby." I moaned.

"That's because you two are so fucking sexy," she groaned as she arched up into me. Helping me go deeper. "How can I not be wet and ready at the thought of you and Sam together like that?" she panted.

I carefully pressed and pulled back, taking several minutes to open her up enough so that she could be on top without hurting Miss Pretty Pussy. "Soo Good. But I want you to cum…cum now for me Cedes. Let me hear you." I whispered darkly as I started fucking her harder and faster. Bending my head I fastened my mouth to the sensitive skin between her clavicle and her scapula. It took every ounce of will power I had to keep myself form cumming myself when she screamed out in pleasure and her tight little pussy clamped down around me.

"Puck!" she screamed my name as I ground my hips into her, forcing her deep into a shotgun orgasm.

I rolled us over so that she was astride me, my cock still fully embedded in her scalding, boiling cunt. "Ride me Sexy Mama…this dick is all for you right now…ride it…but keep those pretty eyes locked on the mirror. She rose up and sank down gently, her eyes sinking closed in pleasure. I slid my hands up her curves to cradle her tits. When her eyes didn't come back open immediately, I reached up and tweaked her nipples. "Eyes open, woman, watch." I grunted.

She started bouncing and twirling her hips as she rode me. Her eyes locked in the mirror. Looking up I could see exactly what she saw, our bodies so different, joined and complimenting each other. Giving each other the ultimate in pleasure, and yet incomplete. I looked around her to find Sam sitting on the bed reclined against the headboard. His cock was standing high and proud as he slowly stroked it, his eyes glancing back and forth to watch our boo from behind, and glancing into the mirror to see her in all her glory. He couldn't stay separate from us for long though.

He came forward and started to kiss the soft skin of Cedes' back. "So beautiful." Kiss. "Our sexy." Kiss. "Hot." Kiss. "beautiful." Kiss. "Baby." He groaned as he kissed her. "God I love watching you take your pleasure. Watching you take Puck deep inside you. Seeing the two of you together, your skin so soft, smooth and beautiful pecan brown, his rough and hairy and tan…" he said running his hands over her shoulder and tits, down her tummy until he found her hard, swollen little clit. "Sing out Baby…Sing out loud." He commanded as he flicked and twisted her bliss button. Like the good little Babygirl she was, our girl followed Sam's demand and she flew apart. Her screams melodic and music to our ears. But thankfully not that 'one scream' that is always our undoing. She kept her eyes open for the most part watching as my hands framed her gorgeous tits as they shook and bounced.

"Do you see Babygirl? Do you see how fucking beautiful you are when you cum? How fucking hot you are when you're with us? How fucking amazing you look when you're being you…your truest self?" I said holding tightly to my slipping control. I couldn't hold back any more. When she nodded and I saw in her eyes the very last of her insecurities wither on the vine, I rolled her onto her back and thrust into and fucked her so hard the bed started to thump against the wall. Sam reached out and ran his hands down my back, and over my ass. "Fuck yeah, Sam…shit…you wanna play with my ass. Fuck you've got a real ass fetish…you know that?" I groaned against Cedes' shoulder.

He chuffed out a laugh just as a knock sounded at the door. I couldn't have stopped in that moment if it was the Lord Himself at the door. "Shit." Sam muttered as he stood and threw back on his shorts. I tucked my hands under Cedes' hips and took a good grip of her ass, tilting those sexy ass hips of hers up just a little more as I buried myself fully in her again and again. "Hannah, Sorry, but Mercy's a little 'busy' right now." he told Cedes' bitch of a cousin politely.

A glance in the mirror above the other dresser showed the slim light skinned girl looking at Sam's chest and abs hungrily. I smirked down at Sext Mama and whispered. "Want you to come again Babygirl…cum hard for me. Let Sam know you miss him and to hurry his polite ass up." I thrust away roughly, grinding my hips and mashing her clit between us on each and every stroke. "Who do you belong to Mercedes?" I snarled I could feel her beginning to break under me. "Let that jealous bitch hear you."

I hunched over and latched onto one of her poor neglected nipples smiling in satisfaction as she cried out. "Puck! Sam! Fucking love you. Shit! God so GOOOODDDDD!" she yelled. Her body was rolling under mine and her pussy was clamped down around me so tightly I could barely move.

"Sam, get rid of whoever it is." I ground out feigning ignorance. "Shit she feels even better than this morning. Come on man…I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Sorry, Hannah. Gotta run. Sure you understand. I'll let Mercy know you stopped by…" he glanced back towards the bed. "Later…much, much later." The door closed just as Cedes screamed out in pleasure again.

"FUCK!" I shouted as my body was racked with the most intense pleasure. "Love you Cedes. Love you so fucking much." I panted as I came into the condom.

Sam was naked and latexed before I could fully come back to myself. He rolled me off Cedes' warmth, taking a moment to lick and suck my condom covered cock teasingly. "Mercy, Baby, Can you do doggy for me?" he asked as he rolled her over. She nodded a little tiredly, but you could tell she was starting to come to. "Good. Cause I want to watch myself fucking you from behind…while Puck gets me ready and then I'm gonna fuck your ass while he fucks mine. Would you like to see that, Baby? Do you think you'd like that?"

"Oh God YES!" She groaned moving swiftly to her hands and knees. She wriggled her ass at Sam as if telling him to hurry. Sam moved her hips angling them just enough that she would be able to see everything.

As he slid inside her, he let out a moan of pure and absolute satisfaction. I watched silently as they moved together for several strokes before got rid of the used condom that was growing cold without Mercedes warmth around it. When I came back, Sam was kneeling straight up behind Cedes rocking his hips back and forth as he massaged and kneaded her big, luscious ass. "Puck thinks I have an ass fetish…you know I think he's right. Just seeing your ass in a pair of skinny jeans, or a pair of lacy little panties, or bare like now…it's so fucking awesome; I get hard with the quickness. Do you have any idea how many times I've gotten off to the memory of you and Santana's duet last year?" he growled. Oh shit…Sam's getting that look in his eye.

Sam Point of View

I can feel myself losing it again. Fuck this is not the time or place. We're in a hotel room. Somebody will call the cops if I make them scream too much. "Mercy, baby…I, I need to fuck you, okay baby. I need to fuck you and make you cum over and over and fucking over again…ok boo…but you can't scream too much. You can't scream like you do at home, or somebody will call the cops on us. Okay Darlin'?" Thank God she nodded. She looked a little confused, but, she nodded. I turned to Puck as he came back into the room, "Noah. I need I'm gonna keep my word, you're gonna get me ready and fuck my ass, But then I'm gonna need to fuck you. I'm gonna need to fuck your tight little ass, Puck. It will give Mercy a break, but Oh Fuck!" I gasped, Mercy had reached under us and slid her hand over my balls. Damn that felt awesome. "Dude. I'm losing it." I warned and let loose. I started fucking Mercy harder and harder, my grip on the flesh of her ass punishing and bruising.

"Shit!" She moaned, and looked back over my shoulder. "Fuck, Sam…Good. So good. Fuck" she babbled, as she threw her hips back at me.

"Dude." I breathed desperately. "Get your ass over here." I growled. Thankfully the delay was caused by him getting on a glove and opening the Anal Ease. Puck knelt behind me and pushed me forward just enough to open my ass a bit.

Slowly, gently he worked my ass until I could take two fingers. It felt so fucking hot when he started to scissor them back and forth. And then he curled them down a little and pressed on Something and, damned if I wasn't the one screaming. When my mind cleared of the pleasure storm that was that amazing orgasm, I realized that my arms were wrapped tightly around Mercy right under her breasts and I was hunched around her, still hard and still humping away.

Puck was behind me, his hand on my arm. I could feel his other hand on my ass and all I could do was beg. "Come on Puck, Shit please." I whined. I needed this, as much as I needed to feel Mercy shuddering and shaking under me again.

"Look in the mirror Sam. Watch me fuck you for the first time." He growled into my ear. From this angle, I could see it perfectly. I could see as he entered me slowly. Watch as Mercedes' eyes grew wide and her mouth opened on a silent scream. I was so enraptured by what I was feeling and seeing, I didn't realize I was rubbing her clit with the heel of one hand as the other was darting back and forth between her nipples. My physical stimulation and the mental stimulation of the visual had sent her careening over the edge of desire. Feeling her clenching, around me milking me for everything within me, I found myself experiencing something I thought was a myth. I tumbled back into orgasm. By the time Puck was fully embedded I was nothing but a huge orgasm.

When I recovered finally, we all showered, and I took Puck's ass while Mercy worked her beautiful mouth up and down on his cock. We played in a hundred different combinations that night, each and every one as satisfying as the one before it. By the time Mercy's cell alarm rang, Puck was hiding in the shower, and Mercy had cum dried on her beautiful breasts, because I was too mesmerized with making her cum just a few more times that she hadn't been able to clean up after Puck's last offering. He came out with a cup of water and he rummaged in her bag to grab her pills. After she'd taken one, he grabbed me by my hair and growled in my ear. "My ass hurts, my dick's raw, and my balls are ready to go on strike. Much as I love you…if you don't clam the hell down and let us get some fucking sleep…I'm locking you in the hall butt butterball naked."

I leaned forward and licked my way up Mercy's spine and she was so tired she could barely shiver. So I figured that Puck may have had a point. I released her from my sinister clutches, and stood to stretch. Glancing in the mirror, I couldn't help but chuckle. I was covered in bites, hickeys, scratches and some deep claw marks. I twisted and checked out my back; whisker burn accompanied the rest there. I showered again, and body began to register the same complaints Puck had listed before. Maybe commanding him to fuck me a second time wasn't a very good idea…but damn it was worth it.

*END of MATURE CONTENT*

Puck helped Mercedes to bathroom and we carefully helped her to shower, before we all climbed into the big bed. We slept long and deeply, barely making it to the brunch the next day. Hannah had been a busy bitch overnight. Spreading what she had overheard to all and sundry. And it probably didn't help that even with her cover up on Mercy was showing several hickeys and love marks. Puck and I were both sitting gingerly and since Puck was rocking a wife-beater, he was showing some serious bruising himself.

Hannah looked at us like we were on the brunch menu. "Well MeDe…I see you finally let the poor boys out to have a bite to eat. Just because you have enough fat to let you skip many, many meals doesn't mean you should deprive them of sustenance."

Puck leaned over and whispered something that made Mercy flush and ignore her cousin to pop our lover instead. I wonder if he told her that we'd much prefer to eat her. That was the thought that crossed my mind.

A young female laughed from her seat nearby. "What's wrong Hannah, jealous that your store brought boobs don't get you fine ass white boys like MeDe's natural ones got her?"

Hannah swung around to her cousin or maybe sibling and told her to hush. "There will never be a time when I would wish to look anything like MeDe." She said snidely.

"Then we're even. I've never wanted to look like a half-baked Barbie doll either." Mercy said with a lilting laugh. "Though, heck Hannah…I'm right proud of you usually you save all those snide comments for when the adults aren't around." Well that one shut Hannah up. Unfortunately her mother stepped into the blessed silence.

Aunt Ariel turned to Mr. Benton and Mama Dani and started to speak. "I cannot believe that you are sanctioning this…behavior." She said smarmily. "Hannah said that they were acting shamefully last night, and I know for a fact that there were complaints about the noise."

A tall slender, light skinned man of a certain age stood up at a table nearby. "Ariel shut up. I wasn't complaining…I said I wish I still had that kind of stamina." He looked enough like Mama Dani that he had to be one of her brothers. Mercy buried her face in Puck's shoulder. He looked at his sons. "Those boys were knocking that bed into the wall from the time they checked in until six this morning. You kids can say what you want but little MeDe got her fair share of Harris blood, and then some."

He came over to us and shook my hand. "Bryant Harris, New Jersey State Rep, proudly serving the twelfth district. Now which one of you is Sam and which one is Puck?" he asked giving us a sly smile. MeDe screamed your names so much last night, I dreamt about Shakespeare and Dr. Suess."

I just shook my head in consternation. "I love Mercy…but I do not like Green eggs and ham."

A seriously young little chippy sitting in the seat next to the one vacated by Bryant when he came over to shake our hands, giggled. "Oh we know you love Mercy, and you love Puck…so was there a third boy in there named Noah…cause you yelled that you loved him too…but we only heard two boy voices. Mercy is a very lucky lady." She gave Puck and me very lecherous looks.

"Oh hell to the no. Keep those pseudo green eyes in your head and off my boys." Mercedes growled possessively. Shit that was sexy. "Uncle Bryant keep your ho on a leash. I've already got Hannah trying to cause a ruckus."

Mr. Bryant slanted a look at the chick. "She can go home if she starts something. I haven't married that one yet." Apparently he didn't like the way ole girl was looking at us either.

"Yeah well…My Bubbie Ruth lives in New York. You should totally look her up. She likes black dudes." Puck laughed throwing Mr. Benton a wink. He pulled out his phone and showed Mercedes' uncle a picture of Mercy and Bubbie Ruth taken while we were shopping after our Nationals win.

"Boy that is not your grandmother…mother maybe, aunt probably…but she is way too fine to be somebody's Bubbie." Mr. Bryant joked. His grin was a little leery and kinda made me wish Puck hadn't taken Mr. Benton's joke to heart.

Thankfully someone told him to let us eat. That we probably needed to keep our strength up. Apparently no matter the race in question, older people love to humiliate and embarrass their younger family members and any and all associated guests. As soon as we finished eating Puck and I grabbed Mercy and ran. We made a quick stop at Kev and Dev's table and the seven of us headed to the beach, stopping only to buy sunscreen at the pharmacy located tucked away in the back of the hotel. Amazingly the prices weren't too outrageous.

Tucking the sunscreen and some cold waters into Mercy's bag, we hit the beach and it was on. We stayed in sight of our stuff the entire time…but we played in the water stopping only to reapply sunscreen or get a drink of non-salt water. We walked to a beach front seafood restaurant together for lunch and had a blast. It was great getting to know Kevon, Patrice, Tonya and Devon better. Somehow when the girls left we ended up discussing rings of all things.

"Alright douches. I need some help from my bros." Devon said quietly. "I've saved up enough to get Tonya a bomb ass ring, and I heard prices were even better down south, so I need you guys to do me like a huge ass favor."

"Man, look, I'm sensitive and shit…but I cannot help you pick out a ring for Tonya. Love her like a sister but that chick ain't right. She ain't gonna want a normal ass ring. I've been scoping for something for Pattie…but the stuff I've read about ain't gonna move Tonya for shit." Kevon replied.

"I know that. You're still in the damn dog house for that necklace you gave her for Christmas two years ago." Devon chided.

"Star Trek, Star Wars…same difference." Kev groaned disgustedly. He gave Puck a commiserate look. "Tell him lil bro."

"Sorry man…I have to sleep with Sam tonight." Puck laughed. "I know better than to ever, ever confuse the two."

Kev huffed out a fine and Devon rolled his eyes and continued. "What I need you guys to do is figure out some way to keep Tonya occupied while I steal MeDe and go to the jewelers. I found a really good store here, and narrowed it down to some options. I just need her help with picking the best ring for my boo."

"Ok, first answer me a very important question…you do know her ring size, right?" I asked. I still have nightmares about trying to help my dad pick out a ring for my mother back when we were still in Tennessee. Her ring finger had changed a bit over the years, and getting her the same size as her wedding set had not been a good idea.

Devon nodded. "She's a size six and a half…so I need to go up to seven if they only do whole sizes." He nodded and quoted that like he had memorized someone else's words.

Kev gave him the People's Eyebrow. "Pattie."

"Yeah, she got me the info." He sighed. "But I really want to ask her before the benediction dinner."

I thought through the itinerary. "Well we have free time tomorrow morning from 10 to 2. Why don't the rest of us drag Tonya off to, I don't know, I think they have a Ripley's here. You and Mercy dip off and get the ring. And meet us there."

"That's not a bad idea." Devon said aloud.

"What's not a bad idea?" the girls asked as they returned.

"Oh, I was just telling the guys that there was a Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum here, and that I'd love to go see it tomorrow during the free time." I said covering quickly.

Thankfully they bought it. Tonya and Patrice even thought it was a cool idea. Mercy laughed and called them weird. Until one of them pointed out that Mercedes was the one who'd been trying to talk the parents into letting us all go down to Orlando to visit the Harry Potter theme park rather than staying in Panama City the whole trip.

We ended up having to rush to get back to the hotel in time to get showered and dressed for the gathering dinner. It was a khakis and polo kind of affair, so that's what Puck and I wore, but Mercedes came out looking fly and sexy in a short little strapless dress that looked like a school girl's plaid. She was rocking some of those super skinny, super high heels with it and she had a matching plaid headband. I really wanted to stay in the room …but both my loves had warned me that if I kept them from eating tonight like I had last night…they would tie me to the bed and make love beside me all night, with not a single smidgeon of relief.

When we entered the hall, we noticed immediately that the tables were arranged to keep immediate family members spread out among the extended family. Damn if we didn't end up at a table with Hannah.


	9. Family Reunion Cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter is Jedi by Weird Al Yankovanik

Mercedes Point of View

I heard Sam muttering under his breath that we'd gotten stuck with Hannah…but I'm quite used to it. somehow I always get stuck with Hannah, personally I think it's because no matter how much she pushes, I tend not to let her get to me…at least not as far as I would ever let her know. Whereas there are a lot of our cousins who would love the chance to get all up in her face. Mainly because Aunt Ariel is always putting her up as a paragon of virtue and none of the siblings ever really tell the truth about my least favorite cousin. Shaking my head in quiet laughter, I sat in the chair Sam held out for me, once again seated between my boys. I introduced my family members to Sam and Puck, including my mother's only younger sibling and my favorite of her brothers, Uncle Ethan and his wife Aunt Amanda. As I was making the introductions I was struck once again by how different my cousins and I look.

Around the table, the skin tones varied on slightly from latte to mocha with me as the only cup of regular coffee…of course this year I was bracketed by my two delicious cups of milk. But nevertheless, I noted that they all had eyes like Puck's or Sam's more than my own dark orbs. And almost all of the females have the long, 'good' hair. I can finally admit, at least to myself, that it's my own pure cussedness, in Sander's terminology, that I always rock my natural hair or braids to these stupid reunions. I know that my weave would probably make my family a little more relaxed around me…but I shouldn't have to change for them to accept me.

I shook off my melancholy thoughts before they could take root, and I gave Puck and Sam reassuring smiles. They'd struck up conversations with some of my cousins and their dates about various things like football and Call of Duty. Uncle Ethan caught my eye, and he cracked me a smile. "Benz, Benz, Benz…little girl do you have any clue how much drama has popped off about you and your 'boyfriends'?" he teased. "Poor Ban and Dent have been hearing shit all day long from our cousins."

"Really… I've never been a scandal before." I joked.

"Well, you are one now Little One." Aunt Amanda joked. She looked at Sam and Puck and quickly explained to my curious boys. "Ethan's a strange duck. He's the family baby and all the good sense went to Danica before he got here. You'll hear that he likes to call people by his own idiosyncratic nicknames. Hence Benz…" She told them with a huge smile. It's true; my grandparents had fully intended that my mom, their fourth, was to be there last. Ten years later Uncle Ethan had come along surprising them and everyone else. Their mother had not survived the birth, and so my mom had stepped in and became his 'mother' so she and Ethan were a lot closer than she was to her other siblings all seven to ten years older than her.

"So…how much drama have I caused?" I asked them curiously.

Aunt Amanda just shook her head. "More than there should be. You're a damn good kid, always taking shit off these people." She muttered rolling her eyes.

Uncle Ethan laughed. "That's the Benton in her…cause any of us Harrises would have snapped years and years ago."

"Mercy is amazingly forgiving." Sam told them pressing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Thank God for that." Puck agreed. "If Sexy Mama wasn't the forgiving kind…half our show choir would be six feet under. Her love has saved all of us in one way or another…either from our selves or outside sources." He told my aunt and uncle proudly.

"Oh please." Hannah huffed. "She was probably so afraid of being alone and friendless she just let you all walk all over her."

"Yeah and you're probably such a bitch you never have any real friends, just broads who think that you are 'popular' so they hang with you and diss your skinny ass behind your back." Puck muttered just loud enough so that everyone at the table could and did hear him, and yet everyone wanted to pretend it was under his breath.

Everyone except me. "Boy stop. I've got this, boo…I love you for it…but I don't need defense, I'm a big girl."

"Yeah. You certainly are. What are you up to 250…275?" Hannah said with a cheery smirk.

"Oh hell, no she didn't." Sam grumbled.

I gave him a kiss. "Hannah. Your immaturity is showing, and I'm sure that your 'escort' is getting uncomfortable." I said politely. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced." I asked the guy. Up close he looked to be at least my dad's age.

When he spoke his voice pretty much confirmed it. "I am Reginald G. Wilmington the Third." He said politely, but clearly as though it should have meant something to me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wilmington…Do you attend classes with Hannah?" I dug a little.

I saw Uncle Ethan throw me a wry smile. But Mr. Wilmington answered before I could respond. "Actually, I hold a doctorate in modern literature and I taught a class Hannah took last year. She and I reconnected on a personal level after she changed schools."

"Hannah changed schools?" Aunt Amanda whispered. "But she was going to the single most prestigious HBCU in the country. Hannah, dear, why would you change schools?"

"There was just a little problem, Aunt Amanda, it's done." Hannah hedged.

"I believe that Hannah found the academic structure too rigid there. She has stepped down her educational expectations and it really seems to be a better fit for her now." Dr. Wilmington said patting Hannah's hand gently.

Sam, Puck and I exchanged speaking glances. We all shared the same thought. Translation Darling Hannah had flunked out of Howard in a big way, and now she was having to go to community college to try to have a prayer at a degree sometime in the future. "Wow. Well Dr. Wilmington, what, may I ask is considered modern literature?"

"Well, we discuss modern literary works from the last fifty years, such as Homes, Palahanuik, Dawkins, and Brown. We even discuss the cultural significance of Rowling and Meyer." He said calmly.

"Shut the front door. Now don't gets me wrong I loves me some Potter, and I swear I was desperate to get a letter on an owl leg when I turned eleven…but don't you think she has too many glaring plot holes, Deus ex Machina and contrived twists to ever really count as literature. And don't even let me get started on the way she supports abusive relationships. Yeah let's put Harry with the self-absorbed fangirl and stick Hermione with the shiftless, lazy, verbally and emotionally abusive sidekick."

"So you wouldn't have found it pedantic and predictable if Harry and Hermione had, in fact ended the series together?" He asked reasonably. And it was on like popcorn from there. By the time dessert was served he and I had pulled everyone at the table into the discussion, though to be honest, Sam did keep trying to pull us into a discussion on Avatar and its merits.

But Aunt Amanda shut him down by reminding him that in essence Avatar was simple a modernization of the Pocahontas tale, set on another planet and giving a very obvious message about environmental responsibility. By the time they cleared the dessert dishes we'd moved on to a dissection of the Matrix mythos and how it could in fact have been started by Skynet and the extermination of John Connors by an alternate and successful Terminator. It was the best time I have ever had at one of these dinners. I wonder if we can keep Dr. Reggie and lose Hannah?

After the dinner, Sam took Puck and me for a stroll along the beach. There is something truly amazing about walking with your love on a beach in the moonlight. There is something even more amazing about finding a secluded cove and making love on the beach in the moonlight. Of course, then the is something amazing about making love in the shower for the fifty seven minutes it takes to get a beach worth of sand from all the hidden nooks and crannies it sneaks into while you're making love in that secluded cove on that beach in the moonlight. But you know what…I wouldn't change a single moment.

Devon Point of View

It took some deep cover Mission Impossible shit, but I managed to snag my little sister and disappear like magic while Tonya, Kev, Patricia, Sam and Puck were waiting on a shuttle to take them to Ripley's Museum. She and I headed to Reeds Jewelers and immediately had to deal with the lovely bullshit that is hidden racism. We walked in and immediately the sales woman glanced nervously at several locations in the ceiling and different tchotchkes in several curio cabinets in the store. Yeah lady, great job showing us where all the cameras are hidden.

However MeDe was undaunted. She marched directly over the counter and gave the fidgety chick a big smile. Now MeDe is my sister…but even I have to admit she has a beautiful smile. It can make anybody do half of whatever she wants. "Hello." She said animatedly, glancing at the chick's name tag. "Veronica, cool name. Though with your blond hair and blue eyes, shouldn't it be Betty?" Anyway, my big brother here is looking to buy his girlfriend an engagement ring. Now she is a very unique girl, so not just any ole piece of ring is gonna work. I'd like to see something in a palladium setting, with at least half a carat stone…preferable something with a non-traditional stone. Maybe a blue diamond." She said calmly.

What the hell does that shit even mean? I mean I understand the words individually, but together they don't have any real coherent meaning. "MeDe…I'm buying a ring but please remember I still have to finance my entire graduate education."

"Hush, fool…I've got this. His budget is very firm, no more than seventy five hundred." She told the lady politely. "And I will tell you now that if you bring out anything less than VVS2 you will lose this sale. Now I am willing to look at a variety of cuts, but I will not be budged on the clarity."

'Cc—ccolor rating?" Veronica stumbled, clearly rattled.

"If it's a traditional stone I will not let him get her anything under F to G. But as I said I would prefer she have a non-traditional stone…maybe a blue diamond. She loves Avatar and I think that she would love a blue diamond." Mercedes said with a confident smile. "Tonya is my sister in all but name. She will have the best ring I can find. My brother has done some research and it brings us here…but we can go elsewhere."

"Where you planning to finance this purchase today sir?" she asked. I could almost see that bitch thinking that she'd verify that I could pay before she got happy about this sale.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was stupid. MeDe wasn't that nice. Guess she used it all up last night. How she hasn't killed Hannah yet, is a miracle of nicety and patience to me. "Oh no you didn't. If he was white and came in looking for an engagement ring, would you be asking him that question before he even saw the first ring? Hell no!" She gave the broad the 'I'll cut a bitch' look. "Let's go, Dev. This chick is trippin. There is no way in hell she is getting the commission from you."

A dark haired lady about ten years older than the chick behind the counter came out with several rings already arranged on a black velvet lined tray. "Miss…please ignore Veronica. My name is Sheila, and I can help you. Based on what I overheard, you know what you want for your brother's fiancée…but does he?"

MeDe and I exchanged a laugh. "My sister has known that Tonya was gonna be her big sister for eight years. I'm betting you money that she has gotten many of those demands straight from the horse's mouth and even if not directly, I trust her to pick out something that my Boo will love for the rest of her life, cause that's how long she will be wearing it." I told Sheila honestly.

"Good." She nodded decisively. "That's how it's meant to be. Now I've got three designs to choose from. The diamonds aren't blue, but their clarity rating is Internally Flawless and their color rating is F, so they cast a bluish glow. Now you said she likes Avatar, if she also likes Star Trek than I think this first one is her ring. It is a Trillion cut diamond three quarter carat and it clearly mimics the shape of the Federation insignia from Next Gen through Voyager. It has baguette cut light sapphires on either side of the center stone and those are a very close match to the color of the Na'vi. Those two stones together weigh a half carat. And notice the beautiful engraving in the band. It offers a very whimsical touch. However it is not palladium. It's a platinum setting. This next ring is palladium, but the stone is only half a carat and it's still in the ranges you asked for, but the lower end. It is a standalone heart cut stone. The visual interest comes from the winding band of white gold that winds around the stone like a vine. The final ring is a heart shaped, three quarter carat pink diamond solitary inset into the band. It is the simplest of the three rings, but it is also the most expensive." She said carefully showing each and every ring to Mercedes, who in turn was nice enough to let me see them.

"I think I should go with the third one…if it's the most expensive…right?" I asked to their great amusement.

"No, Dev, no. if you were buying a laptop, do you get the one with the perfect specs, or the one with the highest price tag?" MeDe chided with a smile.

"The one with the best specs." I said aghast.

"Exactly. That first ring is perfect for your girl. The last one might cost more…but it doesn't scream Tonya, like the first."

I get it. "See it makes sense when you say it like that…all that mumbo jumbo you were spouting earlier made my head hurt." I turned my attention back to Sheila, "so what are we talking when it comes to cost?"

"Stop, wait." MeDe interrupted with a sigh. "First does it come in a six and a half or a seven?" she asked our sales lady before addressing me. "Always make sure they have the right size before you go getting happy."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "My bad."

Sheila gave me a kind smile, "That's fine, Sweety, at least you brought someone who knows what she's doing, and who obviously cares a great deal about you both. Now I have both sizes for the first and second rings, but just a seven in the last."

"Ok. So how much is the first ring in the six and a half?" I asked politely.

"It is sixty one hundred and sixty ninety nine." She told me clearly.

I looked a MeDe. She asked the lady for a loupe. And Sheila handed her one of those jeweler monocle thingys. After looking at the ring from each and every possible angle, MeDe turned to me and gave me a huge and blinding smile. "This is the one. It's perfect and to be honest you'd pay a lot more somewhere else." she finally told me.

"We'll take it. Do you take Debit cards?" I asked Sheila.

"Of Course…but we have financing options available." She sputtered.

"Sheila, I've been saving for this ring for four years. I've got this." I assured her. I pulled out my wallet and took out the debit cards tied to my two savings accounts. "Now I have a five grand a day spending limit on each of these, so could you please divide the final total evenly between the two?"

The smile Sheila gave me was almost blinding. "You are a good one aren't you? Of course I will." She disappeared for a few minutes and returned with the ring in a beautiful black velvet box and two receipts for me to sign. As I signed them and the paperwork for the warranty, she gave MeDe some instructions. "Make sure he has this insured. Diamonds appreciate rapidly, and this ring was actually on sale. Its suggested retail price is above ten."

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded and smiled. "I'm sure that he can go with the same company that insures all our mother's real jewelry."

"Good." Sheila said with a smile. Then she looked at me. "Now when your sister finds her one and only, I want you to take care of him like she did you?"

I threw back my head and laughed. "I'll help alright." I said cryptically.

Rather than answer, Mercedes busied herself getting all the paperwork and the ring into the store's bag before putting all of that in her purse. She put her purse on her shoulder and clamped her arm on it tight. "There. Now when we walk out of here, there is less chance that anybody will try to snatch my bag. Let's hurry and get this back to the room and put it in Mom and dad's safe until you're ready to pop the question."

A quick cab trip back to the hotel, and a an extra fifteen minutes hearing how proud they were of me…and we were finally able to text Sam and find out that they had moved on from Ripley's and had dragged an unprotesting Tonya to the local water park.

Danica Point of View

I love my sister. I love my sister. She is the only sister I have. I love my sister. But I swear to Jesus if she doesn't shut her mouth about my babies, I will send her straight to him.

"I just don't understand Danica. How on earth can you be ok with Mercedes behavior? She is seeing two young men; at the same time…sleeping with them at the same time and neither of them is black. I'm not sure which is worse. One is actually blond and the other has a Mohawk for Christ's sake." Ariel continued ranting as if I hadn't heard all this for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Ariel…you've made your opinion very clear on the subject." I droned sarcastically.

"It's just…scandalous. Here we are at a Family Reunion and all anyone can talk about is the fact that your daughter is, well, a slut."

"Hold the hell up." I stopped and turned to my sister incensed. "I know you did not just fix your mouth to say that."

"Well I don't know what else to call it. Hannah went by her room Thursday night ,to chat and catch up, and she said that that blond boy answered the door barely dressed and that Mercedes was screaming and moaning in the background with the other one." she hissed.

"Isn't it funny how Hannah ran tattling to you and everybody else about something that wasn't any of her business, when never once has MeDe come tattling about all the crap and bullshit Hannah has pulled over the years? Now, I don't want to hear about my babies' sex life. I hear them enough at home. I know what she probably heard. And I can bet you money Noah went out of his damn way to make sure she heard something real loud." I mocked her scandalized tone. "But your daughter has been bringing male accompaniment with her every year for the last five. Every year since she was fifteen, she has brought a different male and they have gotten progressively older and older. That is at least five different men but I happen to know that she actually changes men like Mercedes changes her weave. So where do you get off calling my baby a slut when your daughter is the freakin' whore of Babylon?"

"How dare you? The longer you stay with that 'man' the more crass you get." She said indignantly.

"That man…you mean my husband? 'The man' I've been with for the last 31 years? 'That man'…the 'man' who has been there for every momentous moment of my life since I was fourteen years old. The 'man' who has never once in all those years cheated on me, 'that man' who has never once left me…that man. Well, let me tell you dear sister…I love 'that man'. 'That man' that you hate based solely on your own insecurities and self-hate. You want to worry about something Sister Dear…you worry about your daughter…I understand she flunked out of Howard, which she really only got into after 'that man' wrote her that glowing recommendation to our alma mater. You want to worry about something…why don't you worry about finally divorcing that oh so perfect, light, bright, damn near white husband of yours that you see only when he comes to hassle you about why you refuse to sign the damn divorce papers. That man of yours who left you when you told him you were pregnant. Granted I don't blame him…if my wife came to me and said she was pregnant when I made damn sure that I was physically incapable of having a child without telling her…I'd dip to the mutherfucking left too." I said as I stood from where I'd been seated talking to her quietly.

I looked around the room at my family and spoke up in a loud but calm voice. "I love each of you, but you all need to keep my babies' names up out your mouths. Yes Mercedes is with her two men…they are fine young men who love her and would live, kill, and die for her. Those three young adults plan on being together until they are old and damn gray…how many of your sons and daughters even plan on being with their dates past the end of the month. Yes they are white, but considering that most of us in this family range in color from yellow to red, why the hell do those few shades make a difference in the first place. I'm done being nice and polite when each and every one of you needs to sweep around your own front doors before you bring your brooms anywhere near mine." I said before I made a damn fine exit. Then I went to show 'that man' of mine exactly how much I appreciate him.

Puck Point of View

There was a boatload of Cedes' younger cousins who'd decided to come to the waterpark too, so we had plenty of folks to play and have fun with. Hannah didn't show her face, and as far as I could tell everyone was happy about that fact. When Cedes and Dev finally showed up we could tell from the smiles, and Moms D's lipstick stain on his cheek that they'd accomplished their mission. We dragged Cedes off to make out for a while and when we met back up with the crew it was time to head to the park near the hotel for a barbeque.

That wasn't too horribly boring, but there were assigned seats again and we were with a whole new set of relatives. This set wasn't as cool as the ones from the gathering dinner, so conversation was stilted. Fortunately we were able get up and mingle and dance. And if those old broads were so scandalized by the very thought of us, they must have been completely flabbergasted by watching us dance. We would sandwich Mercedes between us and grind on each other, other songs would see Sam leading her in a complicated series of spins and twirls that showed everyone her pretty purple panties to the world. At the end of the evening Sam and I were needy, horny and hard. So we took her upstairs and made slow sensual love to our girls well into the sunrise.

The next morning, we had to dress and go down for breakfast. After the meal, there was going to be a flag football game, followed by a whole bunch of other picnic type games. Over all we managed to be on the winning team for football, Sam kicked ass in soccer, and Mercedes won the sack race. Somehow we even managed to come in second in the more than two legged race. Ok, so really it was the three legged race, but they made the three of us compete as one so for us it was the four legged race. It was friggin' weird, but we made it work. Then there was the blind man's bluff where I couldn't see, Mercedes couldn't speak and Sam couldn't hear, and we had to navigate across the field without bumping into anyone, or getting turned around…we killed it. Commune for the win! We had a light lunch and then there was this whole area 'carnival' area.

There Mercedes won a surfer looking necklace at the guess your weight booth that she gave to Sam. Personally I wanted to kick that hawker's ass. He was almost fifty pounds over, I could see that it hurt Cedes' feelings, but she shook it off and took her winnings with a smile, so I decided to let him live. Sam was harder to convince. Southern men may be billed as gentlemen…but those mutherfuckers are fucking crazy when it comes to protecting those they love. Whether the hurt be real or imagined, physical or emotional…Sam turns straight up gangster when someone hurts our girl. I personally find it sexy as hell. Sam says the same thing when I go all hardcore…but Cedes tends to call us Neanderthals and tells us she can handle it. Which we know she can…but since she's our girl she doesn't have to…Unless the culprit is a chick…then we have her back…but we can't wreak shop on a chick.

At another booth she won a cool bracelet that she bestowed upon me with a kiss. We shoved ourselves in the photo-booth, and took two full strips of pictures. In the last one we were full on macking with our hands under her tank top so clearly playing with her big, sexy tits. When we were through in the booth, we played a few more games where Sam won a big stuffed cat at the shooting gallery, and I so owned the basketball game thing and won Cedes a similar sized stuffed zebra. Then I saw the hoops game, and took a shot at that, winning Sam a bracelet that looked a lot like mine, while he took the fishing game and he gave me the shell necklace he won there.

By the time we'd finished that it was time to go and get dressed for the Benediction Dinner. Cedes took the shower first, and when she came out the bathroom she was already looking so fucking sexy in that black corset/bustier thing and a pair of her special 'sexy' stockings. While Sam showered, Cedes did her hair and makeup in the big mirror over the vanity. I stood there watching her do her hair and face, for some reason this felt very intimate and special. I watched as she fastened on a pair of Amethyst earrings and I moved forward quickly to fasten her matching necklace. I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and whispered seductively. "You have the prettiest brown skin. So silky, so sexy." I dropped kisses down the sexy, strong curve of her shoulder.

Sam opened the door to see us there. "Damn ya'll are so beautiful. Are you sure that I can't convince ya'll to just I don't know grab a quick dinner somewhere and hurry back to the room?"

"Sorry Cutie no can do. No one misses the benediction dinner. A few years ago, Aunt Amanda literally sat through the dinner even though she was in labor." She teased us. At least I hope she was teasing. She returned her attention to the mirror and started to braid her hair into very thin cornrows from her forehead to the back of her head. When I finished my shower and grooming, I stepped out and saw that she was almost done. I watched as she took the ends of the all the braids and wove them together, bobby pinning them into place, stepping into the antechamber, I moved to see Sam had started getting dressed. His suit was navy blue this time, though the shirt was still white with a gradient blue tie I'd found when we were all shopping in Macys.

I donned my black suit, black shirt and charcoal tie, along with my black dress shoes. Cedes came out and gave us both appreciative looks, "damn if you two don't look good enough to eat."

"Well, Babygirl, you can eat us when we get back from dinner." I taunted.

Sam hummed, "Puck when you have a great idea, you have a damn great idea."

Sam and I took a break while Cedes made her already sexy self even hotter. But in the end it was so worth it. She'd chosen to wear the beautiful black handkerchief hem dress and she looked too fucking hot. "Damn baby…I want to eat you for dinner." I groaned.

"Puck's so right Mercy. You are so beautiful." Sam breathed. "Turn around."

She did as she was bid, and I know that my own cock got exponentially harder. "Let's do this." She told us with a smile she put on the higher pair of black strappy sandals and grabbed her small black purse. She was wearing some dark red lipgloss and her eyes looked amazing, innocent and yet promising a whole bunch of dirty, dirty things. We followed her out of the door, and if we were honest, we'd have followed her into the very mouth of hell.

By the time we got to the dinner and realized that not only were we once more at a table with Hannah, Aunt Ariel was seated there as well.

Ariel Point of View

Mercedes Jones should know better than to come down to this dinner in a strapless cocktail dress. It shows far too much of her figure and it is giving ideas to some of the younger boys. I heard several of them talking about how Mercedes had grown into a 'beauty'. How thick girls were awesome…how her chocolate skin looked so soft. So when she came into the dining room escorted by one of her little white boys on each arm, I was shocked and dismayed to see that she was putting herself on such display. "Mercedes Antoinette Jones, where is the rest of your dress?" I chided as soon as she sat down.

She looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. "Aunt Ariel, have you been having a good time at this year's reunion?" she asked politely.

"I asked you a question young lady." I said sternly.

"Well considering that I am no longer twelve, and that you are, in fact, not my mother nor my father, I simply felt no need to answer."

"You look like a brazen hussy…you should at least have added a shrug to make it decent." I told her in a tone that brooked no backtalk.

"Umm…excuse me…but isn't that your daughter over there in the skintight blue dress that's cut down to her navel." The blond boy asked me. "Mercedes dress was approved by both her mother and her father. Not to mention that she looks amazing."

"Stay out of family business, boy." I hissed angrily.

"Mercy is our family. Maybe if you would wrap your head around that very salient fact, you might just stop speaking to her like that." He rebutted.

"Until you marry her, she isn't family…just a poor deluded little girl you are stringing along while you live out your rebellions and fantasies." I huffed.

"Cedes…you know I love and respect Moms D; so how much trouble would I be in if I told her sister that she had lost her fool ass mind?" the Mohawked boy asked Mercedes.

"Probably less trouble than Daddy's apparently in. Wonder what happened there." Mercedes asked nosily.

"He probably showed his true colors. 'That man' is not good enough for my little sister. Danica could be married to a real doctor, or a senator. But no instead she settled for Benton Jones." I snarled.

"So is jealousy and envy a family trait that just happened to skip Mama Dani and her kids…or is it exclusive to you and your daughter. I mean Hannah has some real strong Daddy Issues that she seems to be trying to rectify by dating men old enough to have sired her; she's so envious of Mr. Benton and Mercy's relationship that she has done everything possible to destroy my girl's self-esteem and connection with this part of her family. And you are so jealous of Mr. Benton and Mama Dani's marriage that you are alienating your sister to the point that soon, you'll be lucky if you exchange funny and touching forwards." The blond boy said sagely.

"I am not jealous. I have…I have a wonderful daughter." I started.

"No you have a bitch that you gave birth to who uses you because you allow her to so that you can feel better about all the bad choices you've made. A girl so confused because of what you don't tell her that she is reaching for something that could ultimately hurt her past the breaking point." My niece whispered quietly. "You have a daughter who has been such a heifer to me that even the other females in our family won't talk to her, because while they don't like the way she treats me, none of them want to draw her attention on them. That shit has led to you being slowly and surely distanced from all of your siblings because when they try to bring up her misbehaviors to you, you defend her and enable her to continue to be a bitch. Then you take it one step further and try to tell them how to raise their kids when truth be told you've fucked yours up monumentally."

"You're just like your mother. You get yourself a little boyfriend and think you can become disrespectful and hateful." I growled. "Well enjoy it while it last. Because men leave and then all you have is your blood."

"That's funny, cause Daddy's still here. Sam's Dad…he's still there. I don't know why Hannah's dad isn't but you need to admit that maybe you just chose unwisely. If you choose only based on looks, or the color of their skin, then you are doomed to be disappointed. Because looks can and do change. Personalities don't…not radically. Sam and Puck, yes they are handsome and they are sexy, but they are my friends first and foremost. I have faith this will continue to build and grow stronger because not only do we have erotic love, we have platonic love. We love ourselves and each other. Without that kind of foundation any relationship is going to go up in smoke. That's why Hannah has a new boyfriend every other month…that's why I have an uncle I've never even seen…that's why your brothers and sister have started to cut you from their lives…because hate only breeds more hate, and that's all that's within you anymore." She gave a weird chuckle. "And by the way, other than my mom, brothers, and Uncle Ethan, I've never really had the blood on this side. I've always added a little too much 'color to these rather monochromatic occasions'." She said in a cultivated southern accent.

Anything else she may have said was swallowed by the blond boy's mouth; he started kissing her with a passion I've never seen before. When he finally pulled back, he said something so passionate filled and sincere, even I couldn't begin to doubt his veracity. "God, Mercy, you have no idea how much I love you."

Maybe he did love her. But it couldn't last, he and she were just too different and when you add in a third person. Yes they were destined for heartbreak and when she came crawling back to the bosom of her family, I'd be able to tell her that I had told her so.

I was taken from my musings, when her oldest brother Devon got onto the dais with 'that girl' he's always brought with him the last few years. "Everyone, everyone can I have your attention. A little while ago this beautiful," why does he lie to that poor child like that she is far too dark to be considered beautiful. "This beautiful woman consented to marry me and let me spend the rest of our lives showing her everyday how perfect she is for me."

Oh good lord. Not another jigaboo in the family. Why couldn't he have picked a nice girl like that Patrice girl his brother is with. Oh well given the statistics for men in this family maybe he will get divorced before they can have children. Then I can step in and help him find a nice AKA girl to marry. I was polite as they came around and spoke to everyone. So many people asked to see the ring I couldn't have missed it if tried. It is so ugly and unconventional; yes I cannot see this lasting.

Sam Point of View

Mercedes had already given Puck the blow by blow description of the ring, so instead we asked about the proposal. Tonya laughed. "Somehow he got Jean Luc Picard's voice to ask me and he played me the recording at sunset on the beach." She said glowing. Now that's a man who knows his woman. I hope that Puck and I are eventually able to do something that special and meaningful for Mercy.

Dinner swept by after that. Mercy's Aunt and cousin were quietly disdainful for the rest of the meal, but some of her other cousins did take the time to apologize for not standing up against Hannah and her bullshit for her. So I think that all in all this was a good weekend for Mercy. But after dinner and some more dancing, Puck and I took Mercy back up to our room and to try to make it even better. After all we had promises to keep and damn if we did go miles and miles over every inch of her body before we slept. I went to sleep with the delicious cocktail of Miss Pretty Pussy's juice and Mr. Big Stuff's emissions on my tongue. Best taste combination…ever!

The next morning dawned bright and early. Since the reunion was over and we were not due to fly out until Wednesday morning, Mr. Benton and Mama Dani had rented a Suburban and the plan was to drive down to Orlando for the day, stay there over night and fly back home Wednesday afternoon. Apparently Mr. Benton got kicked into the doghouse last night for deciding to have a drinking contest with Uncle Ethan... the only one of Mama Dani's siblings who didn't creep me completely out. So Dev and Tonya were taking the first leg of the drive, since Mr. Benton was way too hung-over to concentrate on driving.

We left at five so we were all on the road when Mercy's cell alarm went off. As she was digging in her purse to get her pills, I reached over and stole Puck's untouched water. Our boy had been led to the SUV and poured into his seat in a way that reminded me greatly of how he'd looked the morning we'd left for Nationals. Kevon's grouchy morning voice broke through my reminiscing. "WTF MeDe?" he groaned. "You forget that you don't have school or work today?"

"Had to take my pill, stupid, go back to sleep." Mercy told her older brother.

"Should have took that shit in private." He grumbled back. "Don't no body want to see that shit."

Patrice reached over and smacked him. "Shut up and go back to sleep and be grateful your little sister is responsible and mature enough not to have stupid hang ups like you do."

Laughing, I heard a funny song start in my head. Before I knew it, the song was pouring out of my mouth. A long, long time ago

In a galaxy far away

Naboo was under an attack

And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn

Could talk the federation into

Maybe cutting them a little slack

But their response, it didn't thrill us

They locked the doors and tried to kill us

We escaped from that gas

Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass

We took a bongo from the scene

And we went to Theed to see the Queen

We all wound up on Tatooine

That's where we found this boy...

Devon in the front seat took over from there.

Oh my my this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Then his new fiancée chimed in.

Did you know this junkyard slave

Isn't even old enough to shave

But he can use the Force, they say

Ah, do you see him hitting on the queen

Though he's just nine and she's fourteen

Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday

Well, I know he built C-3PO

And I've heard how fast his pod can go

And we were broke, it's true

So we made a wager or two

He was a prepubescent flyin' ace

And the minute Jabba started off that race

Well, I knew who would win first place

Oh yes, it was our boy

By now Mercy and Patrice were singing along and we were all seat dancing. Kev looked a little confused, but very amused, and Mama Dani and Mr. Benton were full on laughing at our antics. Puck was still knocked the fuck out. Don't blame him, even though last night had been all about the oral, Mercy and I had still made him cum to the point that his balls were puffing out air.

We started singin' ...

My my this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Now we finally got to Coruscant

The Jedi Council we knew would want

To see how good the boy could be

So we took him there and we told the tale

How his midi-chlorians were off the scale

And he might fulfill that prophecy

Oh, the Council was impressed, of course

Could he bring balance to the Force?

They interviewed the kid

Oh, training they forbid

Because Yoda sensed in him much fear

And Qui-Gon said "Now listen here"

"Just stick it in your pointy ear"

"I still will teach this boy"

He was singin' ...

My my this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We caught a ride back to Naboo

'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to

I frankly would've liked to stay

We all fought in that epic war

And it wasn't long at all before

Little Hotshot flew his plane and saved the day

And in the end some Gunguns died

Some ships blew up and some pilots fried

A lot of folks were croakin'

The battle droids were broken

And the Jedi I admire most

Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast

Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost

I guess I'll train this boy

And I was singin' ...

My my this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We were singin' ...

My my this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

After that it was on. By the time we got to Disney World, we'd each lead at least like twenty songs. In fact we'd turned off the radio all together and just sung our asses off. We started with Weird Al, then moved on to old school R&B then to more recent music, but to be honest we sung a lot of stuff from the mid to late nineties. Though I did introduce them to some Cledus T. Judd. And Mama Dani and Mercy did an old Judd song that made Tonya and Patrice get all weepy. We had an epic day at Disney, though at different points we all were feeling a little guilty for being here without the rest of the kids, especially Triple S. which mean that we all went overboard on the souvenirs and by the time he reached the hotel room that night, we were all so exhausted we wouldn't have been able to do more than snuggle if we hadn't been all crammed into a three bedroom suite. We were back up early the next morning to return to Panama City in time for our flight, and then it was home again…all in all great though it was I kind of needed a vacation from my vacation.


	10. Confusion

Artie Point of View

I know Santana and Brittany are up to something. It all started on the 'New Directions Bonding through Shopping' day. Things were normal at first. The guys went to Macys on some bet Sam and Puck had going and basically to see their girls. Since I'm single, one more 'gain, I decided to just go and see what type of accessories the mall GameStop had, since the one near my house was kinda jank. So I'm debating on whether to get the used 320 GB hard drive for my Xbox, or the new wireless stereo headset for my PS3, when Finn and Blain come in and drag me out telling me that Santana, of all people, wants me back at Macys, for the full effect of the bonding experience.

I get a little tired of the fact that my friends can make me go wherever they decide they want me, but I have to admit I was curious as hell. Plus the Jones, Evans, and Ms. Puckerman had come up with a damn good idea with the graduation wish lists. It's just that I was not exactly the shopping type; I'd already picked most of my stuff at the website. So when I was dragged to join the group at Macy's I just helped Finn with his registry. It was fun working with him and Lauren. I'm be straight up with you…Finn Hudson is a much better person without Rachel Berry acting as an emotional and ethical albatross around his neck.

But Lauren kept giving me all these weird looks. Like she was trying to decide what made me tick. Finally she asked me a really unexpected question. "So I know that the standard ND party line is that we all love Commune and think it's the best thing since sliced bread-which, ok, I'll agree with that…but what about you…how do you really feel about that kind of thing? You think that kind of set up can work for real?"

I shrugged. "Mercedes is my soul sister…she deserves this, being loved like this, more than anybody else I know. As for it lasting…Love is a strange thing; it's the only thing on earth where the more you give, the more you have to give." I said honestly. "Do I think it would work long term? For them, yeah I think it will. There is more than enough love there, as long as they are willing to work for it, and I don't know three harder working people than Sam, Puck and Mercedes. As long as they continue to be stronger together than they are apart, and refuse to let others determine who, what and how they are together…and separately…it will work."

"I guess." She laughed. "I mean I agree with you about Mercedes deserving all this and even more. Hell I've put my money where my mouth is on them lasting forever and a day…but I don't think I could handle it. I've never been one to share well." Lauren admitted.

I thought for a long minute. Finally seeing the real question behind her words. I've asked myself that a lot over the last seven-eight months; long before Commune ever formed; if I could do it. I saw the love between Brittany and Santana well before I realized that they were still exchanging 'lady kisses' without telling me. And the answer I always come back to is that it doesn't matter if I can or can't. Because there is no was in hell Santana Admira Lopez would ever be willing to go there. But lately, since that day in Macy's I've begun to wonder more and more if Santana might just be more willing to share than I ever thought possible.

Santana Point of View

There is nothing in this world I hate more than being indecisive. But damn it all to all that's exactly what I've become. I'm dithering between pretending that I had no clue who Brittany was talking about that day in Macys and therefore not having to think about it any deeper than a quick 'huh' and acknowledging I know she meant Wheels and sending him for a long roll off a short pier, or tall escalator since there aren't any piers in Lima. However while I have no problem lying to others, I make it a practice not to lie to myself.

So as Britts and I were getting our shit picked out for New York, I did some serious thinking. I tried to decide if I even wanted to be with a guy again at all. I'd done dudes before, some successfully, some not so much. I'll never be one of those lezies who's all like 'eww, penis'. I kinda like dick. I'm woman enough to admit that from a purely aesthetical sense, Artie's not ugly. King of all nerd-kind, yes, a primitive form of cyborg, yes, annoyingly, amazingly emotional, yes; but if he'd just let us make him over-he might be worth something. But the crip had a bad habit of having a backbone.

Maybe that's why I'm even entertaining the possibility of this sharing shit. Because as much as it can and does irritate me, Artie has bottom. He's strong…maybe not physically, though Brittany says he's got some serious upper body strumph going for him. But the boy knows who he is and he refuses to apologize for that or let anybody…even me, make him feel bad about it.

I think I actually respect Bluetooth. Huh…that's strange. I mean yeah, I respect Wheezy. She's got my back, and I've got hers. I kinda respect Sam and Puck. Ok so Sam more than Puck. Nothing against Puck and he's my brother from another mother And all that jazz…but Sam's gotten a lot better about being real and not caring what people think about him. Dork that he is, Puck's getting there but he'd buried his real self so deep he's still got a lot of bullshit to dig through before he can get back Noah. Probably I understand Puck better than anyone else. We've both hidden ourselves for ever. Hell we used to use each other to hide.

Once more my thoughts went back to the day we'd gone shopping with e'erbody. Artie had helped me to convince Brittany that bright colors belonged in the bathroom and not in a room where you'd be trying to sleep. So I felt that I owed him a little something, something in return. Then when we were all at Fredericks' I knew I had the best possible way to pay him back. When he tried to slink off back to Game Stop, or the PearStore, or the Radio Shack, or whatever Nerd Mecca he was going to go find…I stopped him and made him come look at lingerie with Britts and me. Poor guy looked like he wasn't sure if he was going to heaven or hell.

I rolled him over to the section where the non-Mercedes of us were looking at bras that couldn't double as hats, and it didn't take us long at all to fall into easy bantering and joking. "So Stubble McCripple Pants? What do you think about Britts and me living with Wheezy, Guppy, and Puck? Think I can get her drunk and talk her out of her enormously, ridiculously large bra?"

He gave me a quelling look. "Girl…who you think you playin'. I know you had you some 'serious face time with her lady pillows'." He taunted with a laugh. "Naughty Satan…seducing your friend just because she has big boobs."

"No…see you've got it wrong, my friend. First of all, she has super boobs. You just can't tell cause you're at the wrong angle or some shit…that or you still have her in full sister status. But her boobs aren't big…their fucking huge!" I rebutted. "And second of all, it was all Brittany's fault. I mean she was the one who had to get up on those lady pillows and see if 'Retha tastes like chocolate. Besides, you cannot forget about that voice."

I put my hand to up in my Preach pose. "You mean that voice that damn near makes me jizz my pants e'ry time she opens her mouth to sing, even though she's like a sister to me?" He laughed.

I nodded with a dirty smile. "How did you know? Britts and I were sworn to secrecy, upon pain of death, or never ever getting another grope of that Rack Of Unusual Size."

He laughed, and for a second he was actually a little hot. "Brittany has been talking about her 'Hershey kisses' since nationals, wasn't too hard to figure out what she meant... but after your end of year bash whenever she sees a pack of them, she just smiles a happy little smile. I know that smile." he answered honestly.

I knew that he and Britt were still friends. Just like I know that now that she knows it's wrong to kiss all up on someone else without me knowing and being good with it, she won't do that. So I'm surprised to feel a little bit of jealousy. I was even more surprised when I realized that it wasn't jealousy that they might have gotten down, but simply that I wasn't with them when they hung out. I decided to change the subject rather than examine that little tidbit. I turned back to him and asked, "So what do you think of Commune's stepsister?"

"Who…oh Tessa…she's nice. Still pretty young acting. Good voice though. Nothing on you or Mercedes…but good tone and she can keep tune well. She'll make a good addition to Glee next year if they do move here."

"So-you got a crush?" I asked curiously. No really I was just curious.

"Naw…she's a little too-I don't know- wholesome or something for me. She's firmly stuck in the little sister slot for me." He replied.

"Too wholesome?" I asked with a laugh. "Please boy…you're the poster boy for wholesomeness."

He laughed. "Maybe I give off 'good boy' vibes…but I've gotta admit I loves me a girl with some bite to her. A little edge. A bad girl."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Boy, you don't like you no 'bad girls'. Tina and Britts are both light and nice and sweet girls."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "You know better than anybody that Brittany isn't near as good as everyone assumes. She's a down low bad girl. Sweetness and light if she likes you…but mad, bad and dangerous to know if you cross her. Tina…now she's the opposite. Visible edge, but all softness and marshmallow sweet on the inside."

"So what about the rest of us?" I asked. I wanted to know what he thought of me…but I'll be damned if I was going to ask that directly. "Aren't any of the rest of us 'bad girls'?"

He rolled his eyes. "Asked by the baddest 'bad girl' of the bunch." He muttered.

"Really, Me…not Lauren?" I teased.

"Naw…you for sure. Lauren…she's just physically dangerous. She'll beat your ass and you can roll on through. You prefer to destroy people emotionally. That shit leaves a mark…that shit lasts and lasts" He shuddered. "That definitely makes you the baddest of all."

"And yet…I don't see you feening after me." I taunted.

"See being the operative word there." He teased back.

"Yeah…well. You wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me."

Artie laughed heartily. "Oh I'd know exactly what to do. I'm a nerd…lots of ideas in cyberspace…my dear Ms. Lopez." He rebutted his voice low and kinda silky dark. "But for the sake of fairness I will admit that you would likely be the death of me." he said carefully avoiding my eyes. "But, damn, what a way to go."

The look on his face when he said that has stuck with me for almost two weeks. So much so I found myself calling and texting him and actually learning more about him. Rather than just ignoring his very existence like I usually do during the summers. He was really kind of cool. He may play nice and all but that's just because he saves his blood thirstiness for his video games. GallaNipples dipped on me and took Guppy and Puckzilla with her to sunny Florida, so I had to wait to get some advice. Which, of course, meant that I almost chickened out. But then it also gave me time to think this shit through.

So as soon as they got their rabid asses back to Lima, I knew. Thanks to Sarah, and her love of the almighty dollar. Best ten bucks I've ever spent. I called Guppy. I was nice and called him Sam and everything and I called him and ordered him to meet me for lunch the next day. I then spent the next twenty four hours avoiding anybody who knew me well enough to try to find out what the hell was going on with me. Thankfully Trouty isn't just a nice guy… he's a punctual one too.

Sam Point of View

Whatever I was expecting when I walked into Breadstix to meet Santana for lunch… this sure as hell wasn't it. As soon as I sat down she jumped in with both feet. "How do you do it? The whole threesome shit?"

"Umm...Santana, you've seen exactly how we do the 'threesome shit'." I said confused.

The look she gave me made my balls try to retract. "Not the physical-dumbass. If I wanted to talk about sex, I'd have called Puck." She sighed. "How do you deal with three people and all their feelings and insecurities and emotional baggage?"

"If it's worth it, you make it work." I said honestly. "Wait, why are you asking, Santana? I mean if you're just curious…than my answer is whole different than if you need to know because you're considering trying to be in one."

"It may be the second…but, and I'm not saying it is, the truth is I don't think I'm wired for long term with anybody. I mean…" She sighed deeply. "I love Brittany –like really love her- she's my mi corazón y alma…but here I am wanting to..." Another shoulder moving sigh. "Look seeing Wheezy getting long dicked. Made me jsalous. Not of you or Puck…but it just made me realize I miss dick, you know. I Love Brittany, and she all I want but maybe not all I need. And then SHE tells me we could add a guy…but only if it is a specific guy. Because of course the only things are so good between me and Britts is cause there is love there…But how the hell am I supposed to know if this shit is worth the fucking risk?"

I reached out and patted her hand soothingly. "I hate to say this, San, but the only one who can decide if the risk is worth it…is you."

She reached over and grabbed a breadstick and savagely bit the tip off. "But how? I mean, that's why I called you. Let's face it. Puck was destined to at least try dick. I mean I love him like a brother and all but your boy boo is a damn hedonist. Puck's life mantra is 'if it feels good, do it…and if it feels really good, do it a lot'. And 'Retha, she's still firmly in her sexual comfort zone. But you; this had to be like a monumental decision for your, good old boy, ass-so how did you know?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, it started as something I did 'cause Mercy wanted to watch. I didn't expect to enjoy it, but I knew I wouldn't hate it completely either." I said thoughtfully. "It was strangely erotic. Kissing Puck—was an experience that I wanted, needed, to keep having. I don't really know which came first, the love or the lust…but now they are both present and accounted for, and I cannot imagine what things would be like without him."

"So what…I should just dive in feet first and see if I sink or swim?" Santana asked angrily.

"Not exactly…but yeah, kind of." I said in what I hope was a soothing tone. "You just have to try it and see if the three of you can find a way for this to work for you guys."

"Any advice at all…or are you a complete and total waste of air out side of GallaNipple's bed?" she ultimately asked after tearing into three more breadsticks.

"No need to get testy." I laughed. "I have advice. You need to talk things out with Artie. Brittany loves both of you, and you wouldn't have called me if you weren't starting to care for him too. Now man up…or Bitch up as the case may be. You are Santana Admira Lopez. The reigning Bitch Queen of McKinley High. You dethroned Quinn and deflowered Finn. You call Artie, you see what it is you are both wanting…both needing. You can't really do anything else until you see where your limits are physically and emotionally." I thought for a moment. "I don't know how emotionally limited Artie is gonna let you be. Especially since he's already wormed his way into your heart."

"I just…I don't understand it. What's the hell with all of you dweebs and dorks making me catch feelings? I went years on the Cheerios and I couldn't pick most of those bitches out of a line up…but you guys…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Yeah…we're the wormiest of worms." I teased. "Heart worms always are."

Mercedes Point of View

I had the day off so after seeing Puck and Sam off for a day of pool cleaning, and apparently Santana mentoring, I ran down stairs and put two big ass beef pot roasts in the holiday crock pot. Then I headed back upstairs and climbed back into my bed…only to climb right back out to answer my ringing cell phone. Looking at the screen I answered with a cheeky "What's up soul brother?"

"Arrg!" Artie groaned. "You've gots to help me Mercedes. I'm trippin'."

"Chillax man. Calm your tits, and tell me what the problem is?" I said soothingly.

"I told you…I'm trippin. My mind's playin' tricks on me." he reiterated.

I looked to the heavens from which cometh my help. "Boy, don't make me reach through this phone and slap some calm into you. Take a deep breath. Now calmly…tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"I think I'm falling in love with Satan." He whispered, like if he didn't say it out loud, then it wouldn't be true.

I sighed. "Do you mean that you are falling in love with the daughter of Beelzebub all by herself, or as an extension and growth of your feelings for Brittany?"

"Both." He said miserably.

"See now…I know folks say they want to be like MJ…but I didn't know they meant me." I joked.

Thankfully that got Artie laughing. He was turning into a morose mutha on me there for a second. "I should have snatched you up sophomore year. I could be happy as a damn clam now instead of jumping at shadows."

"Ignoring the fact that neither one of us is into the other like that for a second, what shadows are you jumping at kid?" I asked with a laugh of my own.

He sighed. "They took me with them to pick out lingerie…and me and Santana…we talked, like really talked and it was nice, it was all good in the hood. Since then she and I have been talking like e'eryday. And Satan's chill as hell, Merce. I mean, yeah, she's a rampaging bitch…but she's way more than that. She's cool and kinda crazy and really sexy and Fuck Merce…the things she can do with just her voice. I think she's trying to send me to the padded cell next to Rachel."

I laughed long and loud at that thought. "Maybe that's her game." I said ominously. "Get you all het up on her and run your ass crazy…get you locked away and she doesn't have to worry about sharing Brittany with anyone…Bwahahaha." I cackled. "Hush up, your old paranoid ass."

"How many times I got to tell you…it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you." he laughed.

"So…what are you gonna do if you find out that she's not fattening you for the slaughter…but prepping you as a sacrifice?" I taunted.

"What the hell is the difference?" Artie huffed.

"Now that, you'll have to ask Santana." I said sagely.

Puck Point of View

When Sam met me at the Richards' house he as a laughing fool. "What?" I asked. "Seriously…I'm already trippin that Santana called you for a heart to heart, now you show up laughing back…tell me something good."

He shrugged. "Alright…you're looking fucking hot in those red shorts." He teased before giving me a quick but deep and thorough kiss and grabbing some equipment.

"Yeah, well you're looking hot in green…merry fucking Christmas to us…NOW tell me why Santana needed to see you." I groused.

"She wanted to ask me how I knew we would all work together like we do." Sam answered simply. I grabbed him and put him in a headlock, which he correctly interpreted as a request for more information. "She's looking to add Artie to Brittana…Apparently she likes him and since Brittany loves him and otherwise San gonna have to convince Brittany she's in need of an addadicktome…"

"Damn…Artie comes back to school rolling as part of Bartana; he will be the fucking man." I mused smiling at his horrible joke.

"Good." Sam laughed. "Maybe that means folks will get the hell up off our relationship."

"Probably not. I mean the three of us are the fucking hotness." I said with a cocky grin. "But I bet you we'll have an ass load of folks audition for glee thought."

"That will be cool…maybe some new blood will give us some folks to leave behind. Almost all of us will be gone next year." He replied.

"Almost… Who'll be left?" I asked befuddled.

"Look you and I both know that every time Finn passes a grade-we're all surprised…Especially Finn." We shared a long look before bursting out laughing. "Ms. Carol must pray her ass off every report card."

"Damn if that isn't the truth." We got to work and we finished up our appointments by four thirty. We made a quick swing through my house for me to grab a change of clothes, then we headed to Casa Jones. Cedes had been off all day so she was in charge of watching the kiddles. When we got home, she was pouring down sweat, looking sexy as hell in a tank top and some short shorts that had bootylicious across the backside, playing some Kinect dance game against Sarah. Stacey and Stevie were sprawled on the couch cheering them on. Little man is such Sam's brother…cause even though he was cheering for Sarah; his eyes were glued on Cedes sexy bouncing ass.

I picked him up off the couch and quickly turned him upside down. "Eyes off, little man. She's ours." I teased. Bracing his feet against my chest I tickled them as he dangled and fought for freedom.

"I know…I know." He giggled. I flipped him and set him on his feet. The second he was steady, he laughed and squeaked. "But if ya'll screw up-I'm waiting in the wings." He took off running. Little dude is fast too.

Sam threw himself onto the couch. "Sarah…you're kicking butt. Mercy looks ready to drop."

"Whatever, Sam, I'm –whew-I'm just getting going." Cedes Laughed.

Stacey grumbled. "Stevie and I have been waiting forever for our turn."

The game beeped and Sarah and Cedes basically collapsed against each other. "Never, ever, never again, Cedes. I am never doing Dance Dance Revolution against you again. That was supposed to be an easy win. Three draws later and I still only managed to beat you by three measly points. Next time you can take on Stacey. I'm gonna relax on the couch and mock Stevie." Sarah groaned.

"Come on Cedes…Let's go grab a shower so Stevie and Stacey can have their turn." I said untangling my boo from my sister.

Sam yelled up the stairs to let Stevie know he was safe to come back down. We made sure that the baby monitor was available if they needed us, and climbed into the shower.

**Mature Content**

I soaped my hands up and ran them over Cedes lush brown curves. "Fuck, do you know how hard it was to leave you here this morning, Sexy Mama. You were all soft and sleepy and sexy. I wanted to drag you back to that bed and love all up on you." I moaned tweaking her nipples until they were hard and aching.

Sam knelt before her, gently washing her feet, and avoiding soap trails as he kissed and nibbled the florid flesh of her thighs. "Puck…bend her over, and take her from behind." Sam commanded.

Who was I to disobey a direct order? But of course I had to do it my way. The water acted as a natural lubricant and I was able to slide into Cedes' hot ass with little difficulty. "God, Babygirl. Fuck you feel so good." I moaned. I felt Sam's hand, and realized that while I was fucking Cedes' beautiful ass, he was fingering her pussy and sucking her nipples. When Cedes came her shouts of pleasure bounced around us and through the bathroom. Sam kissed his way down her stomach, latching onto her sensitive clit with those big ass soup coolers of his and tickling my balls with his nose and breath. I came with a keening yell.

Before Mercedes and I could fall to the floor, Sam moved behind me and took my ass, reaching around me to continue to make our girl feel good. By the time we came together, all three of us, the water was starting to run a little cold. We cleaned up quickly, and got out. Then we killed another thirty minutes teasing Hot Mama, as we lotioned her.

**End Mature Content**

Benton Point of View

Dinner that evening was a family affair. Kev and Dev had spent the night in their old rooms. Dev sharing with Stevie and Kev, by himself since Noah and Sam were in with MeDe. They'd spent the day out and about but came home for dinner, bringing Patrice and Tonya with them. Sarah and Becah were with us tonight, since MeDe had made enough food for an army, and Becah hated to cook. After getting the extra leaf out of the attic, cleaned up and installed, there was enough room for us all. and Dani was in heaven. Looking around I could even see some extra room for George and Tessa. You know when Dani had picked this table out all those years ago; I never thought we would ever need one this big. In fact until today, we'd never once needed the leaf. I could tell from the superior look she kept giving me, she would be making me eat crow later…oh well. Dani has the tastiest crow in the known world so I never mind eating it anyway.

As soon as everyone was served, Becah asked Kev and Dev. "So when are you boys going back to Columbus?"

The boys exchanged looks. Then they looked at Sam, and Noah. Then all four of the older boys looked at Stevie. "Here's a lesson Stevie. You heard the way she asked that question. That sweet, kind, oh so interested tone…don't buy it. It's a mom trap. Now we're gonna tell her we were planning on heading back on Sunday, and she will have something for us to do Saturday. Just watch." Kev said his tone wise and professor-like.

Becah rolled her eyes. "Well, he's right. Tessa is coming this weekend to stay for the rest of the summer, and to be here for Cheerio Camp. But her stuff will be arriving on Saturday as well, and since I cannot be in two places at once, I was hoping that I could get one of you to go get her from Dayton. I'd ask Noah, but I don't want to expose Tessa to what he calls driving just yet."

We all had to laugh at that. Noah is a good driver…he just thinks his real last name is Andretti. Devon spoke up. "Tonya and I can scoop up T-Doll, Becah. Save her from ole lead foot over there."

MeDe spoke up, "So she's staying at Maison d'Puckerman?"

"Yup." Becah laughed. "Their house in in closing but George won't be here for another three weeks. But Tessa wanted to come on out. Apparently she likes having siblings. Well except the older boys…for some reason she thinks she's never gonna get a date with four over protective big brothers."

After the laughter settled down, Sander took the floor. "Well I've been speaking to Mr. Cohen off and on all summer and we've got things all hammered out and all parental concerns addressed. After you graduate next summer, Sam, Noah, Mercy; you'll be entering a five year development contract with Warner Music Group. And best of all Mr. Cohen and Mr. Lowenstein are willing to act as two of your recommendations both at Columbia and with the apartment building."

The celebration lasted several long minutes. Punctuated by shouts of "that's my baby sister!" and "Damn, son, Damn!" finally I tapped my glass loudly, bringing everyone's attention to me. "There are caveats and stipulations." I said calmly. "No one's grades drop below a 3.0. Noah, you will NOT do any illicit drugs of any kind…not even weed. MeDe, we'll be transitioning you over to the Depo shot at the end of the summer, however you three will still use condoms like they are your own personal religious icons. Sam, you are to go to school and work for you…Your Mom and Dad have this...WE have this here. You do you, and MeDe and Noah. And start trying to convince either Kurt or Santana and Brittany to room with you. New York rent ain't no damn joke."

Of course even this wasn't enough to stop the happiness for long, and soon enough they were back to yelling and shouting and crowing. I looked over the table with a smile. This was my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I think Dani and MeDe needed this after the weekend they just had. Seeing the smiles on their faces, made everything worth it.

Santana Point of View

I didn't call Artie after I left Breadstix that afternoon. Instead I went over to see Brittany. As usual, she took one look at me and she saw everything I didn't have the words to say. She led me up to her room and took me into her arms.

"Lord Tubbington said you'd be coming over today all confused and mixed up. What's wrong?" she asked as we snuggled on the loveseat in her room.

"Nothing's wrong. I just. Would it make you happy to have Bluetooth here with us?" I asked in return.

She smiled. "You're both me." she said in that simple, yet deep way she has. "I'm not complete without you two. But I can still breathe with you as my love and him as my friend. Just like I could breathe with you as my friend and him as my love. But I think we'd all be better…fuller…happier all together."

I sat for a while just basking in my feelings for her and hers for me, before beginning to think about Artie and his feelings for…us? "Would he go for it?" I muttered. "I mean, yeah, we know he loves you…but me?"

Britts laughed, a joyful sound that never failed to bring peace to my soul. "How can he not love you? There is no me without you." She chuckled. "He was already half way there even when you were still hiding yourself. Besides I know you tow have been talking and you've finally started to let him see the real you. He likes who you really are a lot…like a lot, a lot."

I couldn't stop the dirty smile that crossed my features. Wheels is a lot like Wheezy. They both seem so above the petty high school hormone bullshit, so to find out that I affect him-well that was all kinds of hot. For a moment I was back in the mall on that bonding day, seeing his face as he declared I'd be one hell of a way to die. But I still asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Brittany said definitively. "But you will only believe that once you've talked to him and asked him that yourself."

"Damn. How did I know you were gonna say that?" I muttered.

"Oh…did you have catnip like Lord Tubbington?" she asked excitedly.

I didn't bother answering her verbally, instead, I let my fingers do my talking and I started tickling her rapaciously. As I tickled, I allowed my hands to run over her braless breasts. With a grin, I covered her mouth with mine. I grinned against her lips as she squirmed her way onto my lap. Slipping my hand under her shirt, I slid it up the smooth, soft skin of her toned, flat tummy and up to mold her teta to my hand.

We got our mack on for not near enough time when all of a sudden, she pulled back and scooted back to the loveseat. "No!" she said firmly when I tried to go back in for more. "You need to talk…no distracting me with lady kisses."

I tried pouting…it always works for her. But apparently either my pout isn't as good as hers or her nerves are stronger than mine, because she remained resolute. Finally I huffed. "Fine!" I grumbled. 'How does it work with him? I mean, would one of us always get to be on top?"

She gave me a huge smile and I couldn't stop my own laughter. I know she was amused by the hopefulness in my voice. I like dick, but I'm not a fan of having a heaving dude grunting away on top of me. "Yeah," she sighed. "And he's really, really, really good with his hands and mouth. You should call him. You two need to talk." She said as she stood and left the room.

I have never been one to sit on my ass when it comes to something I want. So I grabbed my phone and texted Abrams. 'hey Stubbles…call me." easy and to the point. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't make him work for it.

"I have gots to change your ring tone." He said without preamble.

"Why…what is it now?"

"Black Sabbath…Evil Woman." He mumbled.

"Damn, Ozzie is the man…and Sharon…she is The Bitch." I joked. "So what are you gonna change it to?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know I've got to think on that one, maybe Trina, Baddest Bitch…you got any suggestions?" he taunted.

"Well…there's Christina Aguilera, Keep Getting Better…or you could go with Luda…My Chick's Bad." I suggested adroitly.

He paused. I mean I could hear the gulp he made as he sucked in a shocked breath. "Yeah but that Luda song would imply that you were my chick. We all know you're bad. In fact the Aguilera song is to a man who appreciates and puts up with her bitchyness." He said calmly.

"Shit, just change that shit to Crazy Bitch and get your ass to Britts." I finally growled, before breaking out into a diatribe in Spanish. "Swear your ass is supposed to be fucking smart. Dumbest Smart guy ever," were the nicest things I said.

He laughed. It was a relieved and happy sound that made me want to fucking purr. Then he had to top it off by responding in Spanish himself. "You and Brittany can come over here. My parents are gone until Sunday."

"We'll be there soon." I replied. As I disconnected the call, I was shocked to see that my hands were shaking. Shit, this feelings shit is for the fucking birds.


	11. Camp Counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izora and Martha, refer to the early eighties group The Weather Girls, of It's Raining Men fame. RIP Izora Armstead.

Mercedes Point of View

I don't know which one's gonna be worse getting ready to go back to school in a few weeks, or getting ready for Coach Sylvester's Cheerio Camp next week. If the list of requirements wasn't bad enough, there is the fact that Coach Sue Sylvester likes to hand deliver the lists along with her acerbic 'wit' to her squad. I wish that I had had the fore thought to send Tessa to answer the door. At least then I would have had some warning. I could have thrown on some actual clothes, rather than my cleaning gear. I'm standing here in a pair of my big brother, Kevon's old track shorts, rolled up 'til they were like shorty shorts, and one of Puck's wife beaters; gaping like a damn fish.

Fortunately Sue is her normal scornful mood, so she barely noticed my apparel. She probably assumes that all teenagers always dress like this. "Aretha, get Pippy and the midgets out here. Oh and First day of camp, remind me to order you yet another new skirt. Have your damn tops tailored by Monday. As the rest of you shrinks, your funbags just keep getting bigger." She said scornfully giving me a scathing look. "Also…remind me to up my stock in Dermablend…maybe I should invest in that new old broad who makes that Smart Cover stuff. You teenagers, you're like dogs, always needing to mark your territory." She griped.

I took the chance, while she was distracted ranting about the overall hormonalness of teenagers, and how wasted youth is on the young, to call Tessa and have her, Sarah and Stacey join us. "Good Morning, Coach." Stacey said happily when she entered the living room and saw the tall blonde crazy, ranting lady in the green track suit. "I can't wait for camp. It's gonna be so much fun, and I bet Sarah are gonna learn bunches. Sarah's been helping me all month and I can already do walkovers, and cartwheels, and flips. Oh and Tessa's even showing all of us to do a front handspring, even Mercy. Oh, did you know that Tessa can do a back flip…she can even do one with no hands. Her mom taught her how before she went to heaven." She babbled until Tessa finally took pity on Sue and covered Stacey's mouth.

"It's-uh-it's nothing." My red headed sister stuttered a little in shyness. "My mother-she was into- uh –gymnastics. She, you know, she taught me some –uh-stuff."

Sue gave her one of those 'Sue Sylvester can actually perform legilimency' looks and said quietly, "Look, Pippy, if you're shy, the best place to hide is in the middle of the crowd. In high school it isn't the outcasts that go unnoticed; it's the 'popular people'. When everyone is sure they 'know' you…not one takes the time to really try to get to know you. And they are all too in awe of you to actually bother you. I say that to say, pull up your big girl panties, and stop hemming and hawing. Learn to act above everyone else."

Tessa jumped when Sue all but shouted that last part but she seemed to acknowledge the rather self-serving truth behind Sue's words. She straightened her spine and gave Sue an obsequious smile while at the same time cultivating a supercilious and yet rebellious tone. "Thanks for those words of wisdom, Coach."

"Good." Sue nodded, apparently pleases with Tessa's persona. "You can be yourself when hanging with Schuester and his merry band of singing miscreants." She handed Tessa and I each a file folder with a few papers in them and a list stapled to the front. Then she handed me two similar folders with Sarah and Stacey's names on them. "Inside the kids folders you'll find all the usual parental consent forms and indemnity forms. Pippy, your pappy already faxed me in the parental consent forms, so all I need from you is the Cheerio contract and your personal paperwork. Izora…you've given me everything, so all I need from you is the permission slip and contract for the camp. I'll also need the acknowledgment forms saying that you and your parents understand that from 7:30 to 4:30 as well as Friday nights and competitions, I basically own you. You should note that weekends off from my ownership is not guaranteed. Now Martha, I've been kind enough to include Pippy in the exemption from any feat which has more than a sixty percent chance of bodily harm." She said benignly. "Get all the needed forms filled out, signed, and back to me, for all four of you, by the weekend. Meaning no later than noon on Friday. When I don't have to see you ignoble creatures…my weekend starts early."

We agreed and Sarah finally spoke up. "What's this long –butt- list on the front?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "Stop channeling your brother…Jailbait. It's a list of what you need and what you can bring with you to Cheerio Camp."

"Um, Not to sound stupid." Tessa began.

"It's been my experience that whenever a person has to start a sentence with that phrase, they always finish it by saying or asking something that is, in fact, stupid." Sue interrupted.

"Anyway…I was going to ask what the difference was between need and can bring." Tessa continued with a smirk; proud of herself for not being cowed.

Sue shook her head in consternation. "See…stupid." She groaned. "Needs, things you HAVE to bring. Things that not to have them would get most girls kicked off my squad. However since I think that you'd like it if I relieved you from duty; you I won't kick off. You…I'll just make miserable." She said snarkily.

I looked at Tessa and joked, "Say what you want about the woman…but never say she can't read you like a book."

With an eye roll, Sue disputed part of my assertion. "Book implies a level of depth that I haven't seen yet. Right now she is somewhere between supermarket tabloid and one of the germaphobe's, reject from the seventies, pamphlets."

"Ouch." Tessa groaned and pantomimed being mortally wounded.

"Now as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, you have to have the needs. But the CANS are those things you may want to have and which I find acceptable. You have to have a sleeping bag…you can have an air mattress." Sue said in a long suffering tone. "Ask another question like that and I'm slotting you next to Brittany on my ever devolving Cheerio intelligence meter."

Sarah and I shared a look as we both struggled not to laugh. Thankfully Stacey spoke up just as we started to crack. "Coach Sylvester!" the little blonde said aghast. "That wasn't very nice. My Momma says that God loves all his children and he loves children like Miss Britty even more because they have the purest hearts." She chided gently.

Sue smiled the nicest smile I have ever seen her smile. She looked down at Stace and said gently, "You know…my big sister used to say almost the same thing when she thought I was being too mean about someone. I have a feeling, Kelly, that you and Becky, your supervisory Cheerio, are gonna get along just fine." However that and her advice to Tessa earlier had filled Sue's daily requirement of kindness. So her parting words were pretty much a bark. "I've told Porcelain, and I'll tell you. You have until Friday to give me a list of three performance song selections for the first round. Upbeat songs only. Be at the school Monday morning at 7 am sharp."

After she left, Stacey turned to us and asked, "Why did she call me Kelly? My name's Stacey."

Sam Point of View

God, I'm still freaking out. Our parents are going to let us follow our dream. I mean, they can give us all the rules and regulations they want to…it all boils down to one thing. If we can all get into Columbia, we're gonna go to college and work on out music career. We're gonna follow our dreams. Of course, I'm thinking about that while sitting in this Titan's meeting with Coach Bieste. Thankfully Puck and Finn are sitting next to me and they poke me whenever I need to pay attention.

"You are each responsible for your own sleeping bags, you may choose to bring air mattresses. Meals are an hour. And you will have two thirty minute breaks every day. Breakfast is at seven. Lunch is at noon. Dinner is at six. Bed time is at nine. This year we have two Junior Titans, Steven Evans and Evan Harding. They will be assisting our equipment managers, and acting as water boys. Harding you are responsible for your brother. Evans, you will share the responsibility for your brother with Puckerman, since Steven says that you are both his big brothers. That means that you three will make sure that they have everything they need, as well as making sure that they see to their hygiene…I know that little boys would love a week off from showers and brushing their teeth…make sure that the boys realize that whether or not your parents are here…they will shower every day." She then looked around the room and gave everyone a hard look. "Boys, this ain't Penn State, and if any one of you looks at either of those kids wrong, I will have you busted so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself clear?"

They all gave assurances, but even so, Puck and I wanted to make sure that our feelings were clear on the subject. Puck spoke first. "Touch Stevie or Evan, and I will, personally rip your fucking dick off and shove it so far up your ass; you'll need the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge it." He growled evilly.

Only the subject matter kept my usual reaction to that tone abated. My own threat was less colorful, but no less vehement and violent. "If you even look at them with lust in your heart, I will find you, I will beat your ass, I will light your ass on fire, and watch you burn." I said calmly. Somehow the calm and assured way I said it made the threat even more real.

Harding nodded. "I'm not nice like Puckerman and Evans. I'm not gonna tell you what I will do. I personally don't think you need a warning. Just know that you will die only after you've begged me to end your suffering."

Coach Bieste gave the three of us proud and satisfied looks. "Now that we've got that taken care of, allow me to remind you, that if you have a Cheerio girlfriend, you will see her at breakfast, lunch and dinner. There will be NO sneaking over to their side of the school. If you try, you will be caught. When you are caught, you will run suicides until I get tired." She passed out the lists of what we needed to bring with us and laid out the schedule for the week of the camp and the week of daily practices afterwards.

While she was walking around passing out the papers, Puck leaned closer. "Man, I don't know. The suicides might just be worth it. I don't think either of us can go a whole week much less two without some Hot Mama lovin'." He complained.

Hell I was right there with him. By the time we had any freedom at all again it would be time for school to start back. "And you know she is gonna drag us to the mall for school clothes shopping soon…If we go into Fredericks without some lovin' for a week or more before hand…She might get took right there in the store."

Finn leaned over. "Did you say you guys were going to go school clothes shopping? Will you let me go with you? Every time I go with my parents and Kurt he tries to give me a makeover." The word makeover was said with such disgust and disdain; I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"You didn't mind when Kurt gave Lauren a makeover." Puck taunted.

"Yeah, but she's a girl…he's good at giving girls makeovers…but he seems to forget that I'm a foot taller than him, like fifty pounds heavier and totally straight. If you'll let me come with you guys, I'll see if Tessa will help me take Sarah, Stevie and Stacey somewhere for a day so you guys and Mercedes can have some alone time." He offered.

A quick fist bump and the plan was set. "So when does Lauren get back?" I asked Finn before getting distracted as I looked over the list. The list was the same as last year with just one addition. "Uh, Coach…we can really bring our phones this year?" I asked confused. I mean I'd have to use Puck's if I needed to call home…bit I was still curious about the change.

"They will still not be allowed during practice times…but apparently, some of your parents would prefer to talk to you this week." She scoffed. "You will be allowed phone time between seven pm and bedtime only."

This time I was the one to lean over. "We'll let Stevie call the parents at seven, and then…"

"We can call Cedes and at least get our phone sex on." He concluded.

"Hell Yeah." I agreed.

Finn smiled at us. "Lucky punks. Lauren won't be back from Wrestling Camp until the Friday before school starts. And unlike AV Camp, no cells, no laptops. Nothin'."

"Damn, that sucks." I said with a shake of my head.

Before he could say anything else, Bieste started to speak again. "Now for my seniors. We'll be making recruiting tapes for the next two weeks, and the first three to five games. So give me something damn good to film. I will send them off, with my own notes as to your strengths and weaknesses. I need to see some outstanding skills on the field and some real dedication off it." She said giving every one deeply penetrating looks. "Now since colleges want to see leadership in their student athletes, we'll be instituting a mentorship program. Seniors and Juniors will take an underclassman or JV player under your wing. You will get them trained, prepped, and ready to take over your positions after you graduate. Adams…you will not teach any of your bad habits." The look she gave Azimio was so chilly it froze my blood. "That includes bullying or slushying. Adams…you are on your last chance with me. If I see one kid covered in flavored ice…you're off my team."

"But..but what if I didn't do it?" he asked in a strangled tone.

"Well then, I guess you'd better make sure nobody slushies anyone, hadn't you." she returned with a laugh. "Dave transferred to Carmel, so you'll be all by yourself this year. I'd hate to see what happens if all those kids you've slushied, or tossed into dumpsters, or locked in port-a-johns decided to get a little revenge."

"Wait, Karofsky left?" Finn whispered looking around.

Either he wasn't quiet enough, or Bieste really does have ears like a wolf. "Yes, Dave decided to finish his high school career at Carmel." Bieste said slowly in that tome that teachers tend to reserve for Brittany and Finn.

"But I didn't think Carmel even had a football team." Adams said confused.

"They have a team, it's not in our division…and it hasn't won a game since 1992…but they have a team." She told him. "Now, any questions pertaining to our team?"

"Who's gonna quarterback?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Whoever wins the coin toss on that Monday morning." Bieste said with a chuckle. "You and Hudson seem to play best when you're in constant competition with each other. Besides you're styles are different enough that as long as the other team has no clue which one of you they are facing, we have a real advantage. Now before you leave here today, I need the top three college choices for my senior players. I don't want to have to sit on the tapes once they are ready." She said before dismissing the lower three years.

Puck and I quickly wrote out the list of the three schools we and Mercy had decided to apply to with both our names at the top and turned it in. Then we went and found Stevie and Evan Harding where they were finished with their meeting with our team's equipment managers, Artie and Davis Rodgers. Davis was a funny girl who played softball and who had tried out for the football team every year. She was just too slender and small. The only position she could have played was kicker…but unfortunately she couldn't kick worth spit. I mean she can hit a softball at a target and hit the bulls eye every time…but she can't hit the broad side of a barn as a kicker.

Stevie was talking a mile a minute. Telling us all the cool stuff he and Evan would be doing for the team; and while most of it, I knew would get boring pretty quickly, Artie and Davis had at least made it all sound cool. Of course, when we got home and heard from Stacey and Sarah all about their visit from Coach Sylvester, Stevie had to retell everything. After hugging Sarah and Stacey, we left them to it and went to find Mercy.

She and Tessa were sitting at the kitchen table with notepads and lists all around them. Puck and I gave our lady some long, deep, slow hello kisses. I dropped a quick kiss on Tessa's red curls, which was followed quickly by Puck obliterating her hair style with a noogie, "So…what are you two lovely ladies doing this fine afternoon?" I drawled.

Mercy gave me a sweet smile before answering, "We're seeing what we need to buy for Cheerio Camp, versus what we already have. So far we don't really need to buy as much as we originally thought. Kev and Dev both did boy scouts until they were in high school, so we have Triple S and Tessa covered on the sleeping bag front. I'm assuming that you two are covered there also. Now we have two queen air mattresses. That will cover us girls, but you boys will need some."

"Actually…my mom has a couple of air mattresses we can use, so mark that off. Sam and I both have sleeping bags already. So that's golden." Puck said looking over one of the lists. "I know that Sarah has a couple of water bottles. But I haven't seen her use them in a while. Probably cause one is Strawberry Shortcake and the other is Disney Princesses. But if she doesn't want to carry those, let Stacey and Sarah can just us a couple of mine. The clothes shouldn't be a problem. I doubt there is even the need to write their names in theirs. I mean even the Cheerios can't fit Sarah and Stacey's small behind clothes. We can grab them some cheap towels that it won't matter if they lose them. So mainly they'll just need the bathroom things like the bath caddy, shower shoes and toiletries. Wait, what the hell are shower shoes? I mean I know chicks love them some shoes…but really girls have a special kind to wear in the shower?"

Tessa and Mercy exchanged looks before busting out laughing. Puck looked at me in askance. But all I could do was shrug myself. "Hell if I know." I said honestly.

Finally Mercedes calmed down enough to answer. "See that's why you dudes always be getting athlete's foot and shit. Girls wear flip flops in the shower when we're in community bathrooms so that our feet don't actually touch the nasty ass floor."

Puck and I exchanged looks. I'd never personally had athlete's foot, and I never wanted to. "So Puck, Stevie, and I will each need a pair of those then." I said with a laugh.

"Hell to the yeah." Mercy laughed again.

We took our time sorting through all our lists. Triple S came in and grabbed some juice boxes before heading back out to the living room to watch some TV and discuss all their excitement about the camps. All in all, Puck was right; we didn't need much mainly toiletries and some other little things. Tessa was relieved. "We can get all this at Sprawl-Mart and pick up our school supplies at the same time."

"That works." Mercy said with a smile. She gave Puck a quick look. "Do you know if Sarah has her class supply list yet? I printed out Stevie and Stacey lists last week. I hate that they separated them this year."

Puck shrugged. "Why did they do that? That's stupid." He huffed. "Anyway, I think Mom has Sarah's list…but how would I know…I've been over here most of the time." He wasn't kidding or exaggerating. He'd been over here with Mercy and me every night 'til curfew. And sleeping here whenever he could.

Tessa laughed. "True. The only time I see you is when I bring Sarah over here."

"Then it's a good thing you bring her every day." I teased.

She gave me a sisterly 'drop dead' look before her face took on a very serious mien. "Alright boys, now look, I actually like this whole having sibling thing…but I'm not gonna live like a nun just because you two hypocrites disapprove or whatever."

I sighed. "Fine, we'll back off the over protective big brother thing."

"As long as you stay away from anyone named Anthony Rashad or Azimio Adams…or like any of the football players. The ones, who aren't complete assholes, already have girlfriends. The basketball guys are alright…but the hockey guys are all a bunch of semi-literate douchebags…so avoid them all together."

I thought for a second. "Just, I don't know, ask Mercy. She can give you the low down on everybody at that school…and if she can't then Tina probably can."

Tessa nodded. "See sense is being made now." she laughed. "That whole 'no dating 'til you're thirty' vibe you two had going for a while there was really starting to piss me off."

"Just remember, you're now part of a family who tends to find their other half while in high school." Mercy warned her with a reassuring smile. She had been texting with somebody while Puck and I were getting over our bout of hypocrisy. "Mom coordinated with Gabby and Becah. We'll do the school/camp supply shopping on Thursday. Gabby's off and Mom and Becah are gonna take a half day."

"That's cool. So we have the whole afternoon free…what ever shall we do?" I teased.

Tessa looked around the table. "Yeah…that's my cue to take the kiddies and get the hell out of dodge. You guys start going at it, and it's gonna give those kids an education they really don't need yet."

Puck laughed. "They never hear us. We keep our shit on the second floor and they play in the basement." He said giving his newest sister a taunting look. "Besides…I fixed up the chem levels in the pool before I left this morning. So why don't you take them out and let them play." He paused. "You know CPR right?"

"Red Cross certified and all." Tessa said licking her tongue at him and pulling a face.

"You won't be doing any dating at all if your face sticks like that." Mercy chided. "Sarah can show you the monitor system…Take it out with you, and don't let us, or the kids play past four. I'm gonna need to cook, and the kids will need to get showered before dinner."

"Only if you'll do that grilled chicken alfredo." Tessa bargained.

"Take out the chicken breasts." Mercy told her by way of agreement.

"Okay." Tessa said with a cheeky smile.

Before we even stood up good, Tessa was humming and heading to the freezer. When we passed through the living room, Puck got the kid's attention. "Hey Squirts…go change into your swimsuits. Tessa's gonna take you out to play in the pool." He said in that 'Aren't you just so excited' voice older kids and parents always use on little kids; but little kids only ever get to use on imaginary friends and pets.

Stevie and Stacey were off like a shot, but Sarah did have to pause to give Puck a look and very clearly said, "I know exactly what you think you are doing…and that isht ain't cute. So watch your tone big brother…or else, I will put hp in your shampoo." For some reason watching her stomp off ranting about being treated like a baby and the indignity of it all amused the hell out of me.

As we headed up the stairs we were laughing and teasing. I couldn't help but smile. I really love the ease of our relationship. We are together and we love each other and we accept each other. We don't try to change or rearrange each other. We don't spend all our time obsessing over what was said versus what was meant, or how we are perceived. We just are. We are passionately in love with each other but even more we're completely at ease with ourselves and each other. Don't get me wrong…there are little things about each of us that work the other's nerves. I mean Puck and I would love it if Mercedes would release that last tiny bit of hesitation before she gets naked with us. And some days my hands itch to shave Puck's Mohawk. Poor Puck tries his best not to be bothered by the fact that I am not exhibitionistic enough and far too reserved for his liking.

But we've made it work and we make it work every day. We made sure that we find something to appreciate in each of our 'bad' traits. Puck loves that he and I are the only two guys who have ever or will ever get to see our girl in all her glory. Kurt doesn't count, because to Puck's way of thinking Kurt is basically a chick with a dick. I love the 'extra pounds' Mercy thinks she carries, because if she didn't have those, then she wouldn't have those amazing breast and that drool worthy ass. And if Puck didn't have his 'hawk, then Mercy would never have discovered the sensual sensitivity of his scalp. Yeah…and I already know that if I weren't so reserved about what we all do together in public; then Puck Mercedes and I would have gotten arrested or expelled or something by now.

I shook off my amusing mental musings when Puck closed and locked Mercy's door. He turned to me with lecherous look and said in a strong growl. "I want to watch you make love to our boo, Sam."

***Mature Content ***

Puck Point of View

There is something so fucking sexy about watching Sam and Mercedes together. But most of the time I'm right there in the action feeling too much to fully appreciate the visual. Today I was gonna watch and see everything. I went over and rolled Cedes desk chair up to where I'd have the best view of her bed, and the couple where they stood now. Sam had enveloped her into his arms and captured her mouth with his. I have to bite back a whispered damn. Watching those two sets of big lush lip meld and move against other is just two damn hot. Mercedes breaks the kiss and looks around for me with a question in her eyes. Sam saw her look and whispered. "Puck wants to play Voyeur Boy today. So he's gonna watch us for a while. Okay?"

She threw me a saucy look. "Really, Puck." She purred. "You think you can make it a whole round without joining us?" she taunted. Sexy little vixen.

"You know it Babygirl. I want to watch you and Sam love all up on each other…then I'll take my turn." I said my voice darkly commanding…just like she likes it. Sure enough she shivered in delight. Nodding she turned her attention back to Sam as he lowered his mouth to her neck. The moan she released had me reaching to rub my dick through my jeans. I pulled my hand away; it was too early to be that weak just yet.

Sam leaned back and smiled. "I love you in Puck's shirt. So hot." He said quietly. Rather than pulling the wife beater over her head and then removing her bra, he slid his hands into the huge arm holes and reached around to the bra clasp. He took the offending article of underwear off and pulled it out of the hole on my side of the room. Shit, she looked so sexy like that. He spun her around, moving to stand behind her and he resumed his kissing and nibbling of the strong little column of her neck. His hands cupped her tits from behind. Allowing me to see clearly the way her brown skin looked under the thin material, and the amazing way her darker areolas showed through, and how her pebble hard nipples pushed against the white shirt. When I was finally able to wrench my eyes from those big, beautiful tits, I looked up to see that even as they were making out with each other their eyes were locked on me. Damn that was hot as hell.

Cedes began getting impatient. Now I've skipped a lot of English classes, but even I know irony when I see it. And that was ironic. Wasn't she just teasing me about the fact that I wouldn't be able to be patient? But nevertheless she pushed her shorts down over her hips. Giving her ass against Sam's crotch an extra wiggle or twenty. Standing there absolutely naked except for my shirt, Mercedes Antoinette Jones looked sexy as fuck. I was half out of my chair before I remembered I was just going to watch this time. Settling back down, I watched as Sam's big ass fingers trailed down to the edge of the shirt. He slid a finger between the passion swollen lips of Sexy Mama's pussy. I watched enraptured as he circled her clit, before pulling back.

He slid both hands up her tummy to take her tatas back in his hands. God, her tits are so fucking huge, that I think I could go over there and help him hold them, and they would still over flow both our hands. So sexy. Sam started to roll Cedes' sensitive nipples between the finger and thumbs of his hands and she let out a delicious moan and her knees went weak. Sam led her over to the bed. And as she sat on the edge, he divested himself of his shorts and tee-shirt, kicking his shoes off and toeing off his socks. When he was naked, he moved back to the bed and leaned down and kissed our girl again. He kissed his way from her mouth, down her neck and over to her collarbone. He drew nipping kisses along its ridge, before moving down to suck her nipples. She still wore my wife-beater and Sam still wasn't ready for it to be gone. He sucked and licked her tits through it, turning the already thin fabric translucent. Cedes writhed with pleasure. "God Sam…yesss!" she hissed. "Your mouth is so, oh shit, so hot. Feels so good." Her back arched off the mattress, pressuring him to take more of the succulent flesh into his cavernous maw.

He reached blindly to the nightstand and found a condom without ever leaving Mercedes alone. He donned it with practiced ease, and rolled them so that she was on top. They both sucked in a deep breath as he slowly filled her completely. When he was all the way inside her, he moved his hands to her thighs, sliding them up until they reached the hem of my t-shirt with its wet rings from his teasing, she was still wearing. "Take this off now, Baby. I want to see those scrumptious breasts bounce as you ride my cock. Hold on tight, Mercy. I am not going to last long, so ride me hard," Sam bit out.

Cedes leaned forward and grabbed ahold of the headboard again, using her legs and the headboard to help hold her upright. She felt Sam begin to thrust up from beneath her and nearly sobbed at the sensations flowing through her body.

Sam kept one hand on her pussy and slid the other slowly up her side and around to cup her breast. He weighed the fullness in his palm before using two fingers and his thumb to gently tease the dark chocolate tip into a hard nub. With each tug, Mercy whimpered and squeezed around his cock tightly. "You like that, dontcha, Mercy. You love it when I play with your pretty titties." His drawl was thick and sexy as ever. "God knows I love doing it. Fuck, Mercy…I don't know what feels better the way your hard, sensitive nipples feel in my mouth, or rolling between my fingers. But you know what feels best, the way your tight, hot, wet little pussy clenches around my cock every time I touch your tits."

He moved to her other breast and teased her other nipple until it was as hard as the first. I could tell that Sam was close to his own release. I knew exactly why. The taste and feel of her, the clean nutty sweetness, had nearly been enough to bring him to orgasm. The feel of her surrounding his dick like a hot, wet glove... it was too much too soon. Sam tugged harder on her nipple, twisting and rolling the tip until Mercy shouted that she was on fire. When he began mimicking his actions on her clit, she flew over the edge of another orgasm, screaming his name.

Mercedes Point of View

As I came down from one hellaciously great orgasm, Sam put his hands to work massaging my shoulder blades, slowly working his way down the path of my spine to where it met my ass. His hands were still massaging when they cupped my ass cheeks, kneading and stroking simultaneously, restarting a low fire in my loins. Puck joined us fastening his mouth to mine. I moaned into Puck's mouth as one of Sam's hands moved between my thighs lifting me from his spent dick, but not his lap; at the same time Puck changed from mere caressing to assaulting my senses, one hand palming my breast, the other following suit. His mouth left mine, placing kisses on my face as he traveled south, down to my throat, sucking briefly on the spot where my pulse was doubling its speed.

Reeling in the intense feeling they created, I let out a series of short, ragged moans when I felt myself being turned on to my back, giving them better access to my body. I watched as one hard nipple was sucked into Puck's mouth while his thumb brushed the other. Then he moved to treat it the same way and would do so alternately, sucking harder and using his teeth until I begged for mercy and he went back to stroking and licking.

"You think you're ready for the next course, Cedes?" He asked, his seductive voice on my ear whetting my appetite even more.

I meant to say 'yes' since I was more than ready, but it came out strangled because Sam choose that exact moment to spread my legs apart and put his tongue onto my pussy. My hips bucked at the intensity of it, and I exploded again as he thrust that pleasurable, long tongue into my entrance. My lower body jumped off the mattress and so far I could tell Sam used that motion to his advantage. He caught my thighs in midair, latching them over his shoulders and ate my pussy for all he was worth, prolonging my orgasm for unbelievable long minutes until he slowed down this mind-numbing torture, allowing me to finally come down from unknown heights.

Once regular breathing replaced uncontrolled pants, Sam moved his beautiful body out of the way and Puck moved over until he knelt between my legs, his latex covered erection looming dangerously close above my still contracting pussy. The moment I had looked forward to since he decided he was going to just watch Sam and I play together had come. He was about to fill me with his cock.

I gave an appropriate shriek as Puck placed the tip between my pussy lips, slowly inserting it, stretching my walls, with attentiveness forcing them to accept this intrusion. Bit by bit I relaxed as the tip filled my entrance and he stilled.

"Jesus…" he murmured, the strenuousness of holding back producing pearls of sweat on his forehead. "I just watched you ride Sam's dick to heaven and back, and yet, your tight little pussy feels brand damn new." Something snapped deep inside him, pure lust getting the better part of him, desire that didn't allow stalling anymore. I could see it in his eyes as he pushed further inside me, careful still, yet laced with determination.

From my vantage point I could watch Puck's huge cock entering me, gradually inching its way inside, stretching my pussy lips beyond their limits. The contrast of his fair shaft against my deep brown skin, slowly disappearing into my vagina and the amazing awareness of it actually happening left me breathless, almost forgetting the intense pleasure it caused. "So wet, Mercedes," he groaned as he slipped one sneaky finger in my now rather enhanced channel. "God, I love this… love you being beyond aroused," he added in a tempting whisper, which stirred up even more desire deep in my body. I couldn't believe I was yet turned on again after such a mind-blowing encounter I had just experienced with Sam.

Speaking of Sam, where was he? I turned my head and there he was, quiet, lying on his back next to us, watching with an amused, almost lazy expression. His eyes twinkled as he caught my curious gaze, locked eyes with me and held my stare. After a little while his stare dropped, focusing on something else. I followed the trail of his eyes and forgot to breathe as my eyes fell on the area of his groin. He had one hand wrapped around his massive erection, sticking it in the air like a pointer. Unconsciously licking my lips I watched fascinated as he stroke himself, slowly pumping the thick shaft. Its tip glistened with pre-cum, every other movement of his fingers adding another drop. I couldn't move, neither could I keep my eyes away. But I wanted to move, needed to wrap my lips around it, lick away this salty evidence of arousal.

As if in slow motion I closed the distance, twisting my body under Puck's, his cock pleasing my pussy so deliciously, he gripped my hips tightly, thrusting away, driving me closer and closer to the brink of pleasure. His eyes followed my movements. With my mouth millimeters away from Sam's cock I paused, drinking in the astounding view. All at once I sucked the head into my mouth, tasting his cum and a bit of myself. I braced my arm against the side of Sam's hip and sucked once more, swirling my tongue around the tip. It was still a stupefying feeling to suck one man's cock and getting fucked by another. I was completely on fire and I wanted everything at once.

Any further noises of joy I made got smothered against Sam's flesh as I sucked him; thoroughly, sinfully. Puck leaned forward and kissed Sam leisurely. His tongue mimicked his neither motions, rather thrusting into Sam's mouth, alternating with nips on my bottom lip. Sam quickly caught up with the rhythm he set, circling Puck's tongue whenever it met his. I watched them kiss, soaking in the powerful feel of him pounding into me until my world narrowed down to their various thrusts only. Another orgasm engulfed my body, stridently rocking through me. Even more powerful than the previous one, triggering cries of pleasure from my throat around Sam and another torrent of juices leaking out of my pussy, which coated Puck's shaft even more as his thrusts grew erratic. Sam erupted into my mouth seconds before Puck's roar of pleasure filled my ears. But I was lost in my own renewed bliss.

***End Mature Content***

The afternoon was spent making love to each other but before we knew it, I had to shower and go cook dinner. Sam and Puck were kind enough to clean my room back up and strip the bed and wash my sheets. I swear, my poor sheets get washed like three, four times a week. Tessa took charge of getting the kids showered and dressed. As soon as the adults got home we sat down to a dinner of grilled chicken with fettuccini alfredo and stir-fried veggies. After dinner, the 'rents worked together to fill out the mountain of paperwork. Then they went over the lists and made added suggestions and plans of their own. Apparently the parents were looking forward to a child-less, teen-less, noise-less weekend.

The week flew by. Before I knew it, Thursday afternoon was here. Tessa and I got the kids dressed neatly and met our moms and Puck and Sam for lunch at the diner. We swung by the school and dropped off all the paperwork on Coach Sylvester. From there we all went to Sprawl-Mart. That was fun. I had the School lists, I had the camp lists. I was prepared…or so I thought. Then Sarah and Stacey got into an argument about getting backpacks here versus Target or Old Navy. They had agreed to get matching bags, but Sarah felt the ones here were too 'baby' for her new maturity level. Stevie found one he loved, and then proceeded to crow about it for the next fifteen minutes. Which only served to make Stacey more virulent in her arguments. However when Sam happily announced he had found an Avatar messenger bag, Stacey full on lost it. It was so bad I passed the school lists to Tessa, left her to the mothers and went to the toiletries section.

I grabbed seven mini bars of Dove soap, seven mini tubes of Colgate Total, seven cheap toothbrushes. Sander had suggested this, that way if Stacey, Sarah, or Stevie forgot to bring the toothbrush home it wouldn't be their real one they left in the locker room. I grabbed three little bottles of the Pantene shampoo and conditioner for Tessa, Puck and Sam, and found three bottles of baby shampoo for Stevie Stacey and Sarah. For a moment I stood there in internal debate before replacing the baby shampoos and just grabbing Pantene for all of them. My hair, I could wash before I went to camp and not need to wash it again until I was back at home. I grabbed small things of Dove deodorant for all the girls. I didn't think Stacey would need it…but this was definitely a case of better to have and not need than to need and not have. I grabbed Puck, Sam and Stevie the travel sized Axe deodorants in three different scents.

I had dragged Tessa to Jewels on Tuesday, so there was no need for razors for any of the girls. I grabbed Sam and Puck a small thing of shaving cream to share and grabbed travel cases for their razors. As I was walking out of the aisle to leave the section, I noticed a display of dollar brushes, I grabbed four. Then I grabbed three dollar combs. It made sense to apply Sander's 'just in case it gets left behind' theory to hair brushes as well as toothbrushes. I grabbed Stacey a bunch of pink scrunchies, while I grabbed Sarah and Tessa red and white ones. I pulled down a selection of hairbands for myself and it all went into my cart. I went and grabbed a small bottle of my favorite lotion and two of their biggest bottles of their highest SPF sunscreen. Tessa, Sarah, Stacey and I could share one, and Stevie, Sam and Puck could share the other. Using that same plan, I grabbed two big cans of the spray on bug repellant.

Looking over my list, I went to the jewelry section and carefully selected seven pairs of sunglasses. Then I thought about it. Tessa, Puck, Sam and I had shades, and these would be backups. So I chose backup pairs for Triple S as well. I grabbed chapsticks for all of us, regular for the boys and cherry for the girls. But then I remembered that Puck and Sam had started using mine more often than not, so I grabbed cherry for us all. To make up for the girly color, I grabbed Stevie one of the promotional ones on the cool lanyards. I swung back through home wears and found the towel and washcloths. I grabbed seven different sets of their low end brand. Black for Puck, green for Sam, blue for Stevie, pink for Stacey, orange for Sarah, cream for Tessa and purple for me. I finally felt ready to return to the rest of my gang. Thankfully they had moved from the backpacks to the actual supplies. It took us teenagers no time at all to grab our supplies. But as Stevie, Sarah and Stacey settled in to pick out the 'coolest' notebooks and pencils; Puck, Sam, Tessa and I exchanged looks. Pushing my buggy, we quietly pulled back and headed to pick out the un-necessities for camp, like hats and bandana, things we technically had, but kind of wanted new ones.

Puck found himself a red trucker hat that said Bad Ass in black letters. Tessa let out a happy shout a second later. She found a white one with red writing that proclaimed her to be an 'Angel'. We were limited in our color choices both Bieste and Sylvester had made bold notes that all hats had to be red, white or a combination thereof. And any profanity must be kept PG13 or lower. I grabbed us each a pack of bandanas, they would keep the sun off our necks, and by the time I looked back over Sam was wearing a Georgia Bulldogs hat. It worked, the mascot itself was wrong, but the colors were perfect. I finally just grabbed a blank white one and headed to the craft department. I found a red ribbon with the word Princess on it over and over. That and some sparkling red puff paint and I knew my hat would be the bomb. I dragged Tessa to the underwear department and grabbed several cotton sports bras in both of our sizes. Then I saw the cutest little thing. They had little 'bras' for kids Stacey and Sarah's ages. So I grabbed each girl a pack.

Tessa looked at me and gave me a weird look before saying, her voice filled with awe and something less pleasant. "You really, really love shopping, don't you? It doesn't matter what you are shopping…just any shopping will do. That's just not normal."

"It's far more normal for a teenage girl to love to shop…than it is for one to hate it like you do." I shot back with a smirk. I lead her back to the boys and found them in the electronics section arguing over a display of MP3 players.

"Puck, I don't need one. I mean it's great that she'll let us listen to them when we're running and working out and stuff…but it's a want not a need." Sam said stressing the words carefully.

Puck threw his hands in the air. "Dude…its twenty damn dollars. Let me do this for you." He said exasperatedly. "Why you gotta be so damn stubborn?"

Sam looked at him and honestly replied. "I'm just me. I can accept you guys shelling out for things I need…but for something like this…it just doesn't make sense to me."

"So if I wanted to buy one for Stevie, would you let me?" Puck asked.

"I guess. I mean having things like everyone else is important to kids Stevie's age and I know he was upset when Momma and Dad had to sell ours." Sam mused.

"Fine…I'll get Stevie one too…if you let me buy you one." Puck crowed proud of the trap he had so cleverly baited and sprung on Sam.

Tessa looked at me, and laughed quietly. "While they hash this out, I'm gonna go see if they have that new Sims 3 game."

I nodded and moved closer to my boyfriends hoping that I would get there to settle this before Sam's mouth decided to work independently of his brain. "Ok Sam. Say thank you. Let Puck pick out a cool MP3 player for Stevie and you pick out yours. Then tonight, you can pay him back. Puck will feel like he's done something nice for you, and you will feel like you're still the muthafuckin man. Everybody's happy."

Puck threw me a grateful glance. Sam looked at me and blushed. "I was being a little unreasonable wasn't I? It's just that now that I have more money, I don't want you to feel like you have to support me." Sam sighed.

Puck laughed. "Dude…chillax. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Don't start all that overthinking, girly, Lifetime bullshit…or I'm gonna call you Samantha in public." From there they dissolved into a noogie war, and I headed over to find Tessa so as to not be associated with them while they were acting like that. By the time we came back, they had been joined by the moms and Triple S. We looked over the two rather full carts, and compared them to the lists. The girls made one final stop by the craft department to grab the things to decorate two more hats and to label backpacks and duffle bags and their supplies, while the guys went to grab two unadorned red hats and allow Stevie to pick out a hat for himself. We met back up and were finally able to checkout.

As we were leaving the store, Artie, Santana and Brittany were coming in…together. Sending the guys to help the moms get everything into the two cars, I crossed the entrance to them and plopped myself into Artie's lap. "What's up Soul Brother?"

"Not him. Not anymore." Santana answered naughtily.

"Damn, Satan." I grumbled. "Why do you always have to go there?"

"I yam what I yam." She quoted. "Now gets to getting your ass off my lap."

I laughed and stood carefully before bending to give Artie a kiss on the cheek. I turned and gave Brittany one as well. "No shuga for you, Santana. Bad girls don't get any lovin'." I taunted.

Santana gave me an evil smile. "Just wait." She threatened. "I'm gonna have you all alone next week. No Puck or Guppy to save you. No Artie to hide behind…and Brittany will just help me."

I gave Santana a screw face right back. "Girl, please. I ain't ever scared. I don't need Puck or Sam. See that's the beautiful thing about a girl like me…I want them but I don't need them. But you…you do need permission. Not just from my men anymore…You've got to get Artie to agree to let you try to get over on me."

Santana shook her head realizing the validity of my words. She smiled snarkily before settling herself delicately into Artie's lap. That one motion made me realize something myself. She did care about Artie. Even though Artie's sensory input from his legs is nominal, she still made sure to sit in such a way as not to cause what little pain he could experience. I gave my friends a smile, happy as hell for them.

Santana, however, was busy convincing Artie to let her get her revenge at camp. "I have to Stubbles…she stepped to me. You know she must go down."

"Now Tana…you know she won't be the one going down." Artie laughed. "You just want a shot at her breasts again…but if you have to fight her for it, you might get hurt." He protested.

"Oh please. Me and Wheezy wouldn't hurt each other…there are way too many Cheeri-hoes we could hurt if we need to let off some real steam." She assured him. Before turning his face to hers and laying a kiss on him that made his glasses fog up.

"Alright…But I expect to hear all…all about it. Puck and Sam will want pictures." He teased.

"They might want…but I learned from Vanessa William's mistake. There will not be any naked pictures of me floating round. No." I stomped my foot to the ground. "That is me putting my foot. Down!"

Puck walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Ok…what did you three say to make her put her foot down?"

Brittany laughed. "Cedes told Santana she was a bad girl and wouldn't give her 'shuga'. So Santana said she would get her revenge at camp…then San had to convince Artie to let her…and Artie said that you and Sam would want picture. But Mercedes won't take pictures because of something that happened to the Pocahontas lady before we were born."

"Man, Santana…why are you always pushing up on my woman? You got Britts and Artie. You trying to scoop Sexy Mama too?" Puck asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't need her if that Rack of Unusual Size was detachable." Santana muttered, with what almost seemed like a blush.

I shook my head. "Princess Bride, really Buttercup?" I taunted. "See this is the real reason God made most women all girly and sensitive and shit. Cause the ones he skipped, ya'll are worse than actual dudes. I'm out. Artie see you at church, Brittany, Satan…I'll see you Monday morning at the ass crack of damn dawn." I said before grabbing Puck's hand and draggin him out to the cars, before he could get it in his mind to return to his attempts to convince me to let them take a picture of my tits covered in their cum.

Too late. "Please Cedes. I mean we can make sure that your face isn't even in it. Well maybe just your mouth. Fuck, Babygirl, you have the best fucking mouth."

"Noah Puckerman…put those thoughts away. We are walking towards our mothers and younger siblings." I hissed.

He chuckled. "Fine. But Sam and I are united. One day we will get you to let us take that picture."

"Remind me to kill Kevon and Patrice." I groaned.

The weekend flew by. Since we were to be separated for a week the parents were gracious enough to let Puck stay with us both Saturday and Sunday nights.


	12. I'll Be Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vesta refers to Vesta Williams of Congratulations fame. RIP Vesta Williams.

I'm not very fond of being up at six am on a Monday morning. Neither is Mercy, Stevie or Tessa. Sarah and Puck have chosen to deal with their hatred of the early morning hours by not really getting up at all. In a little while, we'll pour them into the SUV and head to the school…but I doubt they will be cognizant of what's going on around them until eight or nine. And Stacey…Poor Stacey, I don't think she slept a wink last night. I haven't seen her this excited since the first day of school last year.

The parents got up to see us off, even though they weren't going to have to drive us this time. A fact they all seemed to be really, really happy about. Ms. Becah had stayed over last night with Sarah and Tessa, so that we'd all be together and not have to worry about stopping to pick anyone up on the way. The way the adults were fawning and gushing over Triple S, we teens were feeling a little left out. "Gee…I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling the love." Tessa teased.

Mercedes chuckled. "Leave those babies alone. You're just jealous cause they are getting all the attention."

"Well, yeah. I thought that was implied." Tessa admitted.

"Too early for wittiness." I chided them both. "God, Sue and Bieste can't stand each other…how? Why did they both decide that we had to get there so damn early? We ain't even going anywhere."

"Hell if I know." The girls agreed.

Finally the 'rents helped us get Sarah and Noah into Mercy's Tahoe, and let us get on the road. Thankfully Lima is still really quiet this time of day so we made it to the school with fifteen minutes to get unloaded and checked in. We were all a little ready for this to begin so it could be over. We'd had to limit ourselves to only making love three times last night in order to get some sleep. Which would not have been too bad…actually that's about average…but between camp, practices, and Mercy's cycle-we would be going without for two and a half weeks. I'm betting that by next Monday neither Puck nor Mercy will be fit to know. Hell, who am I kidding I probably won't be as pleasant to be around either. But I've gone longer than two weeks. Not recently, but I've done it. Yeah…I don't think I'm gonna make it.

We had to take our stuff to our 'bunks'. The guys are gonna bunk in the gym at night. While the girls are practicing in the gym in the mornings, they'll be sleeping in the empty classrooms of D hall, the one the farthest away from the A hall and the gymnasium at its end. The girls were lucky…they were the closest to the cafeteria.

Coach Sylvester had assigned the girls into rooms by groups. Stevie, Puck, and I had helped the girls carrying their stuff. I mean they each had a large back pack, a small one, their sleeping bags and then they had two queen air mattresses and their pumps. However when we got to the big doors of A hall, Coach Sylvester was sitting there looking like Sheriff Andy Griffith, with Becky as her Barney Fife, and she wouldn't let us go any further. "Kiss your girlies goodbye, Jailbird, Lady Lips and Ken doll Jr. No heterosexual male beyond those doors…not even the prepubescent ones."

I handed the bags I was carrying to the correct girl. Stacey got her little hot pink Barbie plastic tote bag containing her towel, bath stuff and shower shoes. She also took Sarah's Team Jacob tote that had all her toiletries and stuff. Sarah was doing good holding her backpack of clothes, and that's really only because we'd put it on her back for her. Stevie passed Stacey, her lavender sleeping bag that had been Mercy's when she went camping ONCE with her brothers in her younger days. Sarah's sleeping bag was black and white camo. Stevie wrapped her arms around it and she nuzzled it cutely. Thankfully she did manage to keep it. When my arms were empty, I pulled Mercy into them and covered her full lips with my own. She let out a sweet little hum from the back of her throat that slithered through me. We lost ourselves in the kiss, our tongues stroking and twisting around each other as Her soft little hands came up to wind around my neck. When they started into my hair, Tessa turned to Coach Sylvester. "Yeah, I'd stop them soon or send the under twelve crew far, far away."

"Hey Commune…break it up. I don't want you sullying my innocent eyes." Sue chocked out while smothering her laughter. "Besides, Jailbird's been waiting patiently for Vesta…a little too patiently. In fact, are Jailbird and bait even alive? I've seen corpses three days dead with more higher brain functions than those two."

With one last lick of Mercedes' pouty lower lip, I ended the kiss. "They'll be fine. Feed 'em, water 'em, point them in the right direction…then stand back and laugh as they walk into walls." I told the scary blonde cheerleading coach.

"Don't worry Coach." Stacey said perkily. "I'll take care of Sarah." Stacey took the hand of her dark haired older sister and led her down the hall towards the classrooms.

"Put your stuff in your room and meet up in the lunchroom, Kelly." Sue called after the girls, before turning to Tessa. "You can head down yourself. Help the rugrats find the right room. I put them in with Becky and me. I don't really want to be responsible for making sure they can find the potty in the middle of the night, but I'm fairly certain that they don't need to be exposed to the 'girl talk' of the average teenage girl."

Mercedes gave me a final peck on the lips and, holding on to my hand, moved us over into Puck's sleepy arms. Thank God Coach Sylvester had sent Stacey and Sarah on away. Unfortunately, Stevie wasn't so lucky. Because Puck's dreamy, sleepy mind has even less control over his libido than his waking one. Our three way kiss was way past hot and heading quickly to nuclear before Stevie finals spoke up. "NIVEA! I'm not supposed to see that kind of thing." He shouted loudly, rousing us completely from our lust haze.

"Damn Midget," Puck muttered drunkenly. "You don't have to be so loud. I was just trying to get me a little something to tide me over until-"

"Until what? You get back from the war." Stevie groaned. "Godlee. What are you trying to do kick me into puberty?"

"Sorry, Stevie." Mercedes said untangling herself from out embrace. "We'll behave."

"I know you will. It's him I'm worried about." Stevie groused pointing at Puck. Rather than answer verbally, Puck grabbed Stevie and gave him a noogie. You'd think with as slow as sleepy Puck moves Stevie could have avoided that one easily. "Stop…ugh, get off."

Mercy rescued him, pulling him from Puck's headlock and into a hug. Squatting she met him almost eye to eye. It's incredibly cute how every time she tries to get to his level, Stevie always ends up taller than her. "Now, you be good. Listen to Puck and Sam, and if they aren't around stick with Mike or Artie…DO NOT let Finn do anything you know is stupid. If somebody is mean to you or gives you the creeps, you let me or the boys know." She told him, he voice stressing her concern. "You'll see me and the other girls three times a day so you can tell us all the exciting things that happen and all the times Puck or Sam do something embarrassing.

Stevie's eyes lit up and his smile was so big you could see his molars. "I'll remember everything." He said excitedly, giving her a hug that almost bowled her over.

Another quick round of kisses and Mercy turned down the hallway, only to be stopped by Coach Sylvester. "Alright, you and Pippy are in with Q, Funbag, Tweedle-Dumb and Jazz-Hands. The rules are posted on the back of your door. Your room has a few special ones…no causing permanent physical damage to any of the other Cheerios, and if you break one you must find me a suitable replacement. Definition of suitable…Stuttering Asian is borderline…Big 'ums McGee is not even close. And I'd take Jazz-Hands almost butch boytoy before I allow Yentl anywhere near my squad."

"But Coach…you could fire her out of the human cannon. Ohh or we could put her at the top of the pyramid and then drop her…over and over and over again. Oh, you know what we could do? We could set up one of those spin toss lines, and toss her one too many times." Mercy said with a feral smile.

"You know Billie…I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Sue said with a small laugh. "I'm making it your responsibility to make sure that your roommates make roll call every day at 5:45 in the gym. Bonus points if you get Jailbait and Kelly there on time too." When Mercy started to get indignant, Sue cut her off. "Just formalizing what would have happened anyway. Now when Latina Barbie asks you who put you in charge, you can look her dead in the cesspools of her soul and tell her Sue Sylvester did."

With a smug little nod and a smile thrown back at us, Mercy finally began to make her way down D hall. Stevie and I both paused in our attempt to get Puck mobile to watch Mercedes Jones fine sashay down the corridor. Our contemplations were interrupted by Coach Sylvester's mocking tone as it rang through the main hallway. "KenDoll, Mini-KenDoll, eyes off the Cheerio backside. Get Jailbird and get your butts on to A hall. You'd hate to keep the She-Bieste waiting." She said dismissively.

If I was even half as red as Stevie was…then I looked like a blonde tomato. However I will admit that Sue's rather humiliating pronouncement did serve to further rouse Puck, making it easier to get him headed to the gym. Coach Bieste was waiting at the head of A hall much like Coach Sylvester waited on the girls at the head of D. But where Sue with her blond hair, blue eyes and slim build was reminded one of Andy Griffith at the most Shannon Bieste looked like a Marine Sentinel. She stood there at parade rest, her eyes watchful and alert.

"Evans, Puckerman, Stevie." She said in greeting. "Stevie, you're with me, Davis and Evan in A-2. Go put away your stuff."

"Cool." Stevie said excitedly. He grabbed his transformer bags and air mattress and sprinted off.

"Thought we were going to all camp out in the gym like last year?" I said confusedly.

"Sylvester asked Figgins to make 'other arrangements'. Apparently she feels worried about the state of the gym in mornings." She replied with a caustic smile. "I think she was hoping to annoy me with her insinuations…but this just saves us from having to get up half an hour early every day to clear the gym."

"Works for me." I said as we shared an amused look. "So where are Puck and I?"

"There are six to a room, so I put you two in A-4 with Chang, Hudson, and Abrams. Oh and Harding's in with you five to keep him near his brother."

I nodded and headed out to put away our stuff. Thankfully Puck was ambulatory I'm guessing having to walk the length of the school helped. Fortunately his camp pack was an actual camp pack so we'd rolled up the air mattress and put it in the Sleeping bag holder. He was carrying his sleeping bag, black of course, and cuddling it almost like it was a teddy bear. One could clearly see his and Sarah's relationship. I led the way to the appropriate room, Mike, Artie and were already there.

Aidan Harding was an enigma. A jock's jock and yet I'm almost positive. I saw him reading a Justice League comic in Spanish one day. He could run the 400 meter in just over forty five seconds and I've never seen him drop a pass…but I know for a fact that he's the one wrecking the curve in Schuester's class. He's only a junior but almost every class he takes is either senior level or accelerated. I've never seen him even drinking a slushy, let alone throwing one; and according to Stevie, his little brother worships the ground he walks on. Before I get happy though, I need to figure out a) if he has a girlfriend, and b) if he likes redheads. Actually I guess first I should see if Tessa likes him.

But then again, what's the point of introducing them id he's already hooked up with someone or something. So after I stowed my crap with Puck's in the far corner of the room, I decided to strike up a convo. "So Aidan…since we're gonna be roommates this week…I guess I should get to know something about you other than the fact that you are a closet DC fan and you're killing the curve in Spanish?"

"Dude, DC, really…doesn't Batman's refusal to permanently deal with, at the very least, the supervillians just piss you off. I mean if the Joker had ever had to go up against Wolverine that would be the last smile that mofo would ever give." Artie piped up.

"But that's just it. Who gave Wolverine, or any of the X-Men, or the Punisher, or even the Huntress the right to decide who lives and who dies?" Aidan rebutted.

"I'm just gonna put this out there…Barbara Gordon should still be walking, and Jason Todd should have had the chance to reach adulthood. Who gave Bats the right to decide that he and his morals are more important than the lives of his charges…charges that he leads nightly into danger?" Mike said thought provokingly. "Besides, with the way Batman will beat the shit out of a person, does he really have that tall of a moral high ground…'No I won't kill you, but I will paralyze you for life'."

Aidan looked over at Finn, who had entered the room during Artie's diatribe, expecting the dark quarterback to weigh in with an opinion. "Oh, I stay out of this entire debate. I'm a Dark Horse guy…give me Hellboy or Buffy or Angel and Faith…and I'm happy."

Aidan gave me a 'what about you?' kind of a look. "Sorry Dude. I'm an equal opportunity fanboy. I read DC, Marvel, Dark Horse, and lately I've been reading this cool comic out of Atlanta called Urban Shogun." I gave it a thought, "I guess I primarily read Justice League and X-men equally. Plus I'm southern…so I can get behind the thought that some folks just need to die."

Mike gave me a knowing smile. Then turned to Aidan, "Yeah…that comic company out of Atlanta has almost exclusively black heroes…or more importantly Heroines, and his favorite Justice League and X-men books are currently Vixen and Storm."

"Hardy-har-har." I laughed falsely. "Yeah, don't act like you don't read X-men and drool over Jubilation Lee." I taunted back. "And Finn loves him some Faith…and Artie…it's been about a minute since I've seen you reading something other than Black Cat and Catwoman."

"What about Puck?" Aidan asked. "Who's his favorite?"

We all looked over at Puck, who'd fallen back to sleep on the floor clutching his sleeping bag as a pillow. The four of us glee ballers started laughing. Finally Finn caught his breath and answered. "Unless someone gave Buffy the Body, or Coco Austin a comiXXX book, he's not gonna read one."

"Yeah, Puck's a porn guy almost exclusively. He'd read an actual book before he read a comic." Artie summarized. "And what's wrong with liking Black Cat and Catwoman?"

I held up my hands in a universal sign of surrender. "I didn't say anything was wrong with it. I'm just saying don't clown me. Alright Aidan, who are your favorite secret geek girls?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know, I like Hawk Girl. Oh and Power Girl. Oracle rocks, I like Poison Ivy and Siryn. Those are my favorite girls…Favorite over all comic ever though is the Flash. Wally West, Flash though. He's funny and I would kill to be that fast."

"Aren't you?" Finn said feigning confusion. "On the field, you seem to be like thirty places at once."

We all shared a laugh, before we heard the Bieste's voice call down the hall. You have two minutes to get to breakfast. You have ninety two minutes to get your assed to the practice field. Anyone running late will be running laps. Hup! Hup! Hup!"

"Hey Aidan, why don't you and Evan sit with us. He can chill with Stevie, Sarah, and Stacey. And we can ride you mercilessly about your man crush on the Flash." I offered jokingly.

Puck came awake with a start. "We can't all ride Mercy…she's mine and Sam's. The rest of you have your own damn girls to ride." He said angrily.

"Man…Nobody said anything about riding Mercedes. Gets your sleepy ass up and come on. We've gotta eat." Artie laughed.

On the way out of A Hall, Coach Bieste handed us our schedules and the rules. "Six AM, six laps around the football field. Six thirty, showers, seven, breakfast, 8 o'clock...report to practice field. Ten, thirty minute bathroom and water break. Lunch at noon. One PM, report back to practice field. Five thirty showers, followed by dinner…seven to nine phone/free time and nine pm is beddie-bye time."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're all gonna be too damn tired to even think about trying to get some time with our girls?" I heard one of the other players ask grumpily.

Aidan just laughed. "Goodie for you."

"So Harding, are you like me?" Finn asked. "Is your girl not a Cheerio?"

With a shake of his head, Aidan answered maybe a little sadly. "Don't have a girlfriend. I tried dating a few of the Cheerios, and first thing they tried to do was convince me that I'm perfect –if I only let them change everything that makes me…me"

"Been there, done that." Finn and I said at the same time.

I shrugged. "You just need to find a girl who likes then things you like, or who will at least respect your right to like those things. Like, well, Mercedes...she and I like a lot of the same kind of things. Even if I'm more into sci-fi than she is she does like certain things…like she may hate Star Wars, but she loves her some Star Trek. And while I'm reading my comic books, she's reading Harry Potter fanfiction. If you are not a Harmony fan…dude just fake it. Please just fake it. She and Puck can play Halo and Call of Duty for hours, at the same time she can just chill on her laptop with me playing World of Warcraft. And the stuff she doesn't particularly care for…like Puck's porn or DC comics, or my Denzel impersonation…she doesn't try to force us to stop. She may try to change it a bit…I mean she keeps watching Denzel movies with me so my impression gets better, and she keeps trying to show Puck her kind of porn…sorry erotica…but she doesn't try to make us stop."

"Puck has gotten MERCEDES to watch porn?" Artie crows quietly.

"See ya'll think Mercy is a sweet little thing, but she has you all snowed." I laughed.

Puck chuckled as well. "Naw…Cedes and I don't like the same kind of thang." He said as he pushed Artie down the main hall. "She likes her porn to have 'some type of actual storyline' to it."

"Yeah…Puck likes those; 'Hi Pizza Delivery. Hi Naked Lady. Bwan chiga wan waw' movies. Even I need a little more 'plot' than that." I said and we all shared a laugh at Puck's expense. We laughed and joke until we entered the cafeteria and as one Puck and I shouted "Hell to the no! What the fuck is that wannabe rapist muthafucker doing here?"

Puck Point of View

Standing there in the damn line was that dirty asshole that had tried to press up on Cedes at Santana's end of year party. I looked around the room until I spotted Coach Bieste. She is the only one who could answer that question for us. But first I turned to Mike. "Could you keep an eye out? Don't let Cedes come in here without knowing about that fucker being here."

"Yeah, man. You and Sam go and find out what the hell he's even doing here." Mike said fiercely. He remembered the dickhead and was almost as protective of Sexy Mama as Sam and I simply because if something happened to her, Tina would lose it. Well and Mercedes Jones is beloved of all gleeks.

Sam and I stalked over to Coach Bieste. "What's that dillhole doing here? Shouldn't he be in jail?"

"Who? Tinsley?" Sje asked following out pointed fingers to the big ass in line.

Sam and I exchanged a look. "I thought his name was Williams." he said confused.

"That's what Officer Brannagan said." I replied.

"Who's Officer Brannagan?" Bieste asked beginning to get frustrated.

"He's the cop who arrested that asshole over there for sexual assault at the beginning of the summer." I ground out.

Bieste gave Sam and I a searching look. I could tell she'd already figured out the answer, but she asked her question anyway. "Who did he assault?" she asked cautiously.

Just as we opened our mouths to answer, our boo's sexy angry voice echoed through the cavernous room. "No. you know what…Hell no! In fact, hell to the fuck NO! Why is his big flicted ass not up under somebody's jail house? I will not calm down. I'm not scaring the kids. In fact keep them out here while I get rid of the ugly, wish he could rape a chick when I'm done with him, ass. Que…you go get breakfast for Triple S. Tessa, you and Kurt stay with my bubbalas. Satan…Brits, you two are with me." The entire room heard her order. She came striding into the cafeteria angry as hell. I don't know if she even saw us…but we saw her and damn what a sight. She was flanked by Santana and Brittany both of who looked mad enough to spit nails. "What's up Shawty?" she snarled nastily as she marched up to that big asshole. "Don't tell me you learned that 'no means fucking hell no' this quickly? I'd have picked you for a slow learner."

"I don't know why you're so mad…Shit I was just paying you a compliment." He returned arrogantly.

Santana Scoffed. "Please tell me that's gonna be your defense. Because I can guaran-damn-tee you that you'll end up sent up to where Bubba, T-Money and Jesus can 'compliment' you too."

"Compliments don't leave bruises." Brittany said her eyes stormy.

Sam and I stood back and just watched as those girls, the most beautiful of which belonged to us, handed that freak his ass. They all stood there looking pissed as hell, in their red and white. Cedes had chosen to rock a white tank top, that made me dream about her and a wet t-shirt contest, and red shorts; with her hair in two afro puffs. Brittany had gone for pigtails, and a stripped red and white tank top and white shorts, while Santana was in a red tank and shorty shorts. But neither Britt nor Santana could hold a candle to the fiery diva yelling her head off. Our girl looked so fucking hot. Even from back here I could see her eyes flashing and her skin damn near glowing. I heard Sam turn and explain the situation to Coach Bieste…but I couldn't pay attention to that Cedes was going hard on that idiot and his stupid neo-Hitler mustache.

"A compliment is 'hello miss, you're very pretty and you have an amazing voice'; a compliment is not 'hey Shawty, I'm gonna grind my nasty little dick all up on your ass while ogling you like you're a piece of fucking meat." She ranted.

Behemoth started getting embarrassed and angry. "Oh please, you sure didn't mind those white boys grinding all up on you and if they'd ogled you any harder their eyes would have literally been up your big fat ass."

I was halfway across the room when Bieste caught me. She held on until the red haze left my vision. I couldn't even turn to see who'd caught Sam. I just heard my girl's angry laugh. "Nigga please, I know you didn't just call anybody fat when your own ass is wide as all outside. How the hell did you even get in here? Did they have to take out the steel frame in the doors? As for my boyfriends, yeah they can get all up on this, yeah they can ogle this…They love the inner just as much if not more than the freakin' package. They are my boyfriends. Not some brand new jackass I just met and don't know from Adam. They certainly would never push up on some broad who didn't want them,"

"They wouldn't have to…unlike Big Nasty e'erybody wants them." Santana said with a cruel laugh. "Stupid fat fuck. My girl Beyoncé is way too sexy for anybody to call her a fat ass…well anybody but me. So keep her name out your mouth if you want to keep the ability to fucking speak." The Latina songstress started to reach up to her ponytail.

Brits caught her hand. "Not yet San. Not yet. Too many witnesses." Besides, he still has to sleep on the same hall with Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Finn…hell even Adams might not be too happy to hear that the troll over there tried to rape MercyCedes."

Just hearing that word again made me stop struggling against Bieste. I had to know, "How can he even be here?"

"I'm assuming that he made bail and the school cannot keep him out or disallow him from participating in extracurricular activities until he has been convicted of a felony. You should know that better than anybody else." She chided.

I gave her an embarrassed glare. "Yeah-but…I wasn't a freakin' wannabe rapist. He said that it didn't matter to him if she said no." I ground out angrily.

"Calm down Puckerman. I'll look into it. But fighting him physically isn't the answer." She said only semi calm herself. "If you go over there and jump on him, you'll get in trouble. We coaches can ignore a lot of the school rules at camps like this, but not all. And we both know that it won't be just you jumping him. Harding is basically sitting on Evans, Evan has Stevie by the back of his shirt…Hudson, Chang and even Abrams are just waiting on a signal from either you or Sam and if Altman wasn't doing such a good job keeping Hummel distracted distracting the girls, I'm almost positive that he would beat you to the gorilla. Look at your girl. Really look at her. See what she and Lopez and Pierce are doing? They're getting the word out. By tomorrow he won't be able to get a date in the entire tri-county area,"

Sure enough every Cheerio and most of the Titans had their phones out and were texting madly. Some of them even seemed to be taking and sending pictures. My attention is drawn back to Big Nasty when he decides to down my woman again. "I must have been drunk off my ass to ever have thought you were fine." The troll said arrogantly.

That assertion was met by derisive laughter from numerous people; the least of which came from Hot Mama herself. "Man please. If you think that shit was gonna hurt my feelings, you've lost what passes for your mind. To paraphrase the Old Spice Man…Look at them, now look at you. Look at them…now look at you. Now them…Now you. Those two fine ass, sexy, well endowed, romantic, caring, strong men love me…they want me twenty-four, seven and all the time. Why would I give a damn of your ugly ass doesn't think I'm fine? Who do I look like Boo Boo the fool?"

Having gotten the kids settled at two pushed together tables, Quinn came up and joined the girls in their social destruction of Shane…whatever his name is. "Mercedes is one of the most beautiful people God ever put on this earth, if you can't see that, then your own ugliness is getting in the way. I can tell you honestly that I have seen every dude on this team check her out when she's walking down the hall. I've seen Azimio go to the Seven Eleven up the street just to get a slushie to throw on her on a day she was wearing a white tee shirt. I've seen her cause sex riots. Hell I'm woman enough to admit that when she was dressed up in her costume for Rocky Horror…I wanted her my-damn-self for a hot minute. So you can sell your bullshit to another audience, cause we aren't buying." She said in that damn Queen Quinn tone. "And by the way idiot…you pretty much just admitted to a room full of witnesses, including two teacher and seven other adults, that you did, in fact sexually assault Miss Jones. You might want to change your plea…with all the eyewitnesses and the witnesses to your confession; you'd do some real time if it goes to trial." With a flip of her ponytail Quinn marched back over to Triple S and Tessa.

You know if he was just a regular asshole…I'd probably feel bad for him. But since he was the asshole who had tried to hurt MY Woman…yeah no sympathy here.

In fact I didn't feel any sympathy for him when Coach decided that he needs to do twelve laps every morning in the allotted thirty minutes instead of six. I didn't feel any sympathy for him when we made sure that there wasn't any hot water left by the time he came in from doing his laps. I didn't feel any sympathy for him when Artie ran out everything but the nasty ass orange Gatorade every single break before 'Tinsley' got to the front of the line. Of course, the rest of the team may not feel like Mercedes the way Sam and I or even the rest of the glee ballers do, but they do remember that if not for the glee girls, including Mercedes, last year we'd have had to forfeit a playoff game. So they have no problem making sure that the big dickhead is always the last in line. I didn't even feel any sympathy when every single breakfast, lunch and dinner Coach Sylvester made a huge production of making sure that 'Tinsley' sat alone at a table at least a hundred feet from each and every single Cheerio. I didn't feel any sympathy when the Bieste decided that he had to do three full circuits of the stadium, up and down each and every set of stairs, for being three seconds late getting back from bathroom break on Thursday. Or hell, any of the very exhausting things she made him do whenever he showed up late…which seemed to be after every break or meal. Sure as hell didn't feel any when he accidentally tripped over a trip wire somebody had set up going into the shower. He didn't break anything…and he only has a mild concussion.

Mercedes Point of View

You know I really can't stand most of these bitches…but I will see that Sue Sylvester wins back her national title if I have to personally beat each and every one of them with a brick until they learn the routines. After the incident in the cafeteria that first morning, she'd gone so far past anything I ever thought she would voluntarily do for me…I will actually probably thank her when I win my first Grammy. She found me and got the whole story out of me…then she went on the offensive. She had the B squad playing hold up they managed to make Shane Tinsley late to everything they could. One of them somehow managed to talk her boyfriend into setting up a trip wire going into the showers. All of this on Sue Sylvester's command.

Of course there were times when I hated her with a fierce and fiery passion. Like when she made us do an extra half hour of pilates because one girl missed her pose in the first routine. Or when she literally forced, and I do mean forced Kurt and I to learn a complicated dance routine in two hours. And I definitely hated her when she wouldn't just take my word for it when I told her that while I could sing and I could do a back handspring, I could not, in fact, do them at the same time. But still camp was a ball. She picked one song from each of the list Kurt and I had presented to her and we worked on one routine after breakfast, and a different one after lunch. There were calisthenics every morning in the gym at six. There was pilates every evening in the gym at seven. We had an hour of free time at eight, and then bed time was at nine. I talked to Puck and Sam every night before bed, but believe it or not we were all so tired we didn't even try to have our planned phone sex. A fact that made me even more cranky because on Tuesday, 'Aunt Flo' came in like the bitch she was. I was horny, and hurting and thank god that I had all those annoyingly perky Cheerios to take it out on. By the time we were released Friday night, all I wanted was to wrap up in my men and forget that I had to be back here at seven am Monday morning for more practice. Let alone that our parents had put all three of us in evening SAT prep classes next week.

Stacey and Sarah somehow became part of the routine. They didn't so much, just a series of back handsprings across the stage, in place of me and Kurt, who couldn't flip and sing at the same time either. They had to be fitted for miniature uniforms, and get the correct shoes and socks. So since we had to hit the mall that Saturday, it was decided that we'd just go ahead and get school clothes. Somehow Finn and Kurt along with Papa Burt and Ms. Carole ended up coming along. So I shopped with Tessa and Kurt, while the Moms including Ms. Carole handled Triple S. My guys shopped with the dads and Finn. Maybe it was because Flo was still lingering a bit, but I have never been so glad to leave a mall in my life.

But I had the perfect outfit for the first day of Senior Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it the end of the Summer for our intrepid Trio!


End file.
